Guérison mutuelle
by Manuka
Summary: Chacun porte en soi des blessures inavouables... Comment deux chevaliers que tout oppose peuvent-ils se guérir mutuellement ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada, à part les choses moches qui sont sorties droit de mon imagination bizarre... ^^

Hé voilà, depuis le temps que j'envisage une histoire avec Mu et Deathmask, la voilà enfin pour mon plus grand plaisir... et le vôtre aussi j'espère ! ;)

Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais la poster, mais il y a déjà 12 chapitres d'écrits, bientôt 13. Pas d'inquiétudes, l'histoire se finira ! ^^

**Attention : langage vulgaire et violences à venir, âmes innocentes s'abstenir ! Sadiques dans mon genre, la porte est ouverte ! :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la lueur éclatante qui l'entourait. Il serra ses paupières afin de ne rien laisser passer de cette lumière étrange, mais un mouvement sur sa droite le décida à les rouvrir.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce close, aux murs nus de la moindre décoration, si ce n'étaient ces étranges traces éparpillées à tout va, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à prendre un pinceau dégoulinant de peinture et à asperger les murs au hasard, pour voir le résultat.

Celui-ci laissait une étrange impression au chevalier, qui, sans savoir pourquoi, frissonna. Il détourna le regard et continua d'observer la pièce.

Pas de fenêtre, juste une porte en bois, mais d'une épaisseur ! Même close et sans moyen de savoir si ce qu'il pensait était juste, il devinait qu'elle était au moins aussi large que le profil d'Aldébaran, et le chevalier du Taureau n'était pas réputé pour être frêle…

Aldébaran… Il essaya de se redresser, mais, pris d'un vertige, il se laissa retomber. Son ami était resté au sanctuaire, à entraîner ses apprentis. De braves jeunes, pleins d'admiration pour leur aîné. Il sourit à cette évocation, songeant inconsciemment à son propre disciple. Kiki… Son cœur se serra brusquement, le laissant un instant désarmé. S'il souhaitait un jour revoir ce garçon turbulent et d'une gentillesse incomparable, il ne devait pas rester prostré.

Mu se mit lentement sur les genoux et prit appui sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé. Ses jambes tremblaient horriblement, mais le chevalier les força à obéir. Finalement, il parvint à se mettre debout, même si c'était au prix de terribles efforts.

Mu promena son regard autour de lui et l'arrêta sur une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Il s'en approcha avec un pas encore mal assuré puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Deathmask ? Tu m'entends ? »

Sa propre voix semblait si éraillée, comme sortie d'outre-tombe ! Mu déglutit difficilement : sa gorge était d'une sècheresse !

Il tourna son compagnon sur le dos et entreprit de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Rassuré de voir qu'il ne portait que des égratignures et quelques bleus, Mu soupira et s'assit, jambes remontées contre son torse. Il devait réfléchir. Trouver une solution.

D'abord, où étaient-ils ? Que leur était-il arrivé ?

Mu se souvenait vaguement d'une mission que Shion leur avait confié. Des attaques étranges, des êtres mi-animaux mi-humains… Tout s'embrouillait et Mu serra ses poings d'impuissance. Il devait se souvenir s'il voulait comprendre et les sortir du pétrin où ils semblaient fourrés !

Un mouvement de Deathmask l'arracha à ses pensées. Le Cancer grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout comme Mu avant lui, il eut du mal à les garder ouverts. Lorsqu'enfin il y parvint, il remarqua Mu, installé près de lui.

« Mu ? On est où, là ?

-Si je le savais » répondit doucement le Bélier.

Deathmask se redressa trop brusquement et, sentant sa tête lui tourner violemment, il se rallongea.

« Tu n'es pas blessé. Juste quelques contusions, mais rien de grave » l'informa Mu.

Le Cancer réitéra son essai et s'assit à son tour. Il s'étira et marmonna :

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été passé dans un broyeur…

-Ça te passera.

-Depuis quand t'es réveillé ? »

Mu haussa les épaules, indécis.

« Une demi-heure, peut-être plus. Impossible d'avoir une notion de temps, il n'y a pas de fenêtre.

-D'où vient cette putain de lumière alors ? »

Mu secoua la tête : il ne s'était pas posé la question, préférant réfléchir à leur situation qu'à des phénomènes surnaturels qu'il jugeait de moindre intérêt pour l'instant.

« Comment on a atterri ici ? Ça chlingue… »

Deathmask avait raison : une odeur désagréable flottait dans leur geôle. Mu se concentra sur elle et se rendit bientôt compte qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange de peur, de sang et de mort. Il se leva et s'approcha des trainées sur les murs, saisi d'une intuition, qui se révéla bonne.

« Du sang, dit-il à Deathmask. Il y en a sur tous les murs.

-Merde, il s'est passé quoi ici ?

-C'est une prison. Nous sommes peut-être dans une salle de torture »

Mu se détourna et rejoignit son compagnon. Il essaya de paraitre moins inquiet qu'il ne l'était en réalité, mais apparemment cela ne trompait pas Deathmask.

« Bah, on va s'en tirer. Dès qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se pointe, je l'expédie aux Enfers vite fait.

-Si tu veux qu'on puisse sortir de là, il faudra que tu te retiennes de le tuer, répliqua Mu. On ne sait pas où on est, il nous faut des renseignements. »

Deathmask haussa les épaules et fit craquer ses phalanges une à une, sous le regard agacé du Bélier.

« Tu crois qu'on est partis du sanctuaire depuis combien de temps ? »

Mu réfléchit.

« Nous avions quitté le sanctuaire depuis deux jours lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le désert d'Atacama. Nous sommes restés inconscients au moins une journée entière, voire deux.

-T'es toujours comme ça ? demanda Deathmask avec un soupir.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-T'es trop calme, tu penses trop… Merde, on est prisonniers et on sait même pas où on est !

-Raison de plus pour réfléchir un peu, s'énerva doucement le Bélier. Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui je suis inquiet, mais j'essaye de garder mon sang-froid. Et tu devrais en faire autant »

Deathmask fit une moue dubitative mais ne répondit rien. Après un instant de silence, Mu soupira :

« Je vais essayer de contacter mon maître. On verra bien ce que ça donne. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider ? »

Deathmask acquiesça et observa son compagnon se mettre dans une sorte de transe. Les yeux dans le vague, Mu semblait… ailleurs. Mais c'est avec une inquiétude non dissimulée que le Bélier les posa ensuite sur Deathmask.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Il y a une barrière que je ne peux pas traverser.

-Une barrière ?

-Oui, une barrière psychique extrêmement puissante, sans doute maintenue grâce à plusieurs personnes. Je vais réessayer.

-Mu, te fatigue pas pour rien. Si ça marche pas, n'insiste pas. »

Mais le tibétain ne l'entendit pas… ou ne l'écouta pas, ce qui revenait au même. Deathmask ne sut pas pendant combien de temps Mu essaya de joindre Shion par télépathie, mais à la fin de l'expérience, le Bélier tremblait. Il essaya de se redresser mais s'écroula lamentablement dans les bras de Deathmask qui s'écria :

« Et voilà, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Si tu veux crever, dis-le et je te tuerai, ça sera plus simple ! »

Mu tressaillit et s'écarta de Deathmask, tous les sens en alerte.

« Quoi encore ?

-Quelqu'un approche, murmura le Bélier en papillonnant des paupières, épuisé.

-Ses intentions ? demanda le Cancer, soudain attentif.

-Malveillantes, à mon avis.

-Enfin un peu d'action ! C'est pas que c'est inintéressant de te regarder, mais un peu de bagarre me fera du bien. »

Mu sourit légèrement. Deathmask n'était pas le compagnon de voyage dont il aurait rêvé, mais il n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait cru.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. La chose qui se tenait devant eux ne pouvait pas être réelle… Et pourtant. De la taille d'un homme normal, elle avait des yeux totalement noirs enfoncés dans les orbites. Son nez était presque inexistant, ses oreilles étaient pointues. Des cheveux filasses désordonnés et de tailles inégales sortaient de son crâne, qui était relié par miracle à un cou extrêmement mince, comme si la magie avait décidé d'intervenir. La chose portait une longue tunique écrue qui semblait faite en lin. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Mu remarqua que ses bras étaient d'une maigreur incroyable, faisant ressortir les articulations du coude et du poignet. Mais c'est avec force que la chose l'empoigna et le souleva de terre. Mu blêmit. Il était trop épuisé par ses essais de contact mental avec Shion pour faire le moindre mouvement de défense, comme si la barrière dressée avait totalement absorbé son énergie.

« Toi ! cracha la chose avec une voix gutturale. C'est toi qui as voulu passer la frontière ? »

Mu ne répondit rien, préférant attendre la suite des évènements. La chose semblait en proie à une fureur indescriptible, ses veines palpitant sur son visage repoussant.

« Dis donc, le truc moche, tu vires tes sales pattes de mon pote, vu ? » fit soudain Deathmask en saisissant le bras de la chose.

Mu pensa alors deux choses : la première fut que Deathmask était un imbécile irrécupérable. Provoquer leur geôlier, qu'elle idée ! La seconde le fit sourire : le Cancer venait de dire qu'ils étaient… « potes ». Jamais il n'aurait cru ça de la part de Deathmask.

La chose lâcha soudain Mu, qui s'effondra sur le sol, pantelant, et s'approcha de l'italien. Deathmask esquissa un sourire ravi et alluma son cosmos.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

« Mais… » balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

Leur geôlier s'arrêta devant lui, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Pauvre chose sans défense…

-Moi, sans défense ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! »

Deathmask lança son poing en avant, bien décidé à amocher un peu plus le visage de son adversaire. Mais il se retrouva soudain bloqué, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Une force inouïe l'empêchait de bouger et le clouait sur place. La chose pouffa lentement et dit :

« Tu es sous ma volonté. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux, à présent ! »

Deathmask sentit avec horreur son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, lorsque soudain, il tomba sur le sol.

Le chose poussa un cri étranglé et se tourna vers l'autre prisonnier. Debout, Mu lui faisait face avec courage, malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible… murmura l'être. Tu as réussi à briser les liens psychiques qui retenaient ton compagnon. C'est très intéressant. »

Mu frissonna : il avait donné ses dernières forces pour libérer Deathmask de l'emprise invisible qui le retenait. Si jamais la chose décidait de les tuer, il ne pourrait rien faire contre. La chose s'approcha à nouveau de lui et passa un doigt cadavérique dans ses longs cheveux couleur lilas et les respira avec délice. Mu tressaillit : il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, et se sentait proche de l'évanouissement. Étrangement, leur geôlier s'éloigna et passa la porte.

« Je vais devoir faire un rapport te concernant, dit-il en regardant Mu droit dans les yeux. Mon maître sera content… »

Laissant sa menace planer dans la cellule, il referma la porte. Mu se laissa doucement tomber au sol avec un soupir, puis se tourna vers Deathmask qui essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui, c'est la grande forme ! J'ai été proche de la crise cardiaque, je te rappelle !

-Et moi au bord de la crise de nerfs, crétin ! cria Mu, perdant tout contrôle. S'il avait voulu nous tuer, je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher ! La prochaine fois, mets uniquement ta vie en jeu, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ! »

Deathmask pâlit. Il n'avait jamais vu Mu en colère –en fait, il ne pensait pas que ce fut possible. Mais la fureur et l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux verts lui prouvaient le contraire et il baissa la tête, penaud.

« Désolé… Mu, je suis désolé » marmonna-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait des excuses à quelqu'un. Il redressa la tête et contempla Mu, qui lui sourit avec un air fatigué.

« Tu es épuisant Deathmask »

Puis il s'effondra.

« Mu !! »

Deathmask se précipita aux côtés du Bélier et le tourna sur le dos. Le visage de Mu dégoulinait de sueur et le chevalier respirait avec difficulté, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le Cancer pesta intérieurement contre lui-même et allongea doucement Mu, avant de s'étendre également sur le sol. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir, il leur fallait du repos.

Il ferma les yeux, ignorant qu'au même moment deux créatures échangeaient un regard complice et cruel, laissant présager un avenir plutôt sombre pour les deux chevaliers…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**Remerciements :** Merci à Camhyoga pour avoir relu ma fic et m'avoir fait part de ses impressions, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup ! Merci aussi à une jeune fan du seigneur des anneaux qui se reconnaîtra (si elle vient me lire, ce que j'espère !) pour son enthousiasme suite à mon one shot sur Albafica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** seuls les trucs moches et l'histoire m'appartiennent, les chevaliers sont la propriété de Mr Kurumada.

_Remerciements :_ à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, aussi bien sur ce site qu'ailleurs. Toujours une pensée pour Camhyoga sans qui cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est! =) (PS : moi aussi je t'adore !!) Merci aussi pour les reviews ! =)

**Attention : langage toujours aussi peu soutenu (on se demande bien qui peut parler aussi mal), violences à venir (pas encore dans ce chapitre, les âmes sensibles peuvent encore rester un peu, à leurs risques et périls bien entendu)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Mu se sentait observé. Il frissonna, incapable de réfréner la peur soudaine qui montait en lui. Il essaya de se soustraire à ce regard pénétrant, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il était toujours soumis à cette surveillance étouffante. Brusquement, il sentit une main se poser sur lui. Il cria et se débattit, mais il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues… Et ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas ! Mu se sentit secoué et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Mu ! Putain, tu m'as fais une de ces frousses, merde ! »

Autant de gros mots dans une seule phrase… cela ne pouvait venir que de Deathmask. Mu se redressa péniblement. L'italien le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

« Dis, c'est vachement impressionnant quand tu cauchemardes » souffla-t-il, encore perturbé par la vision de l'atlante se tordant sur le sol en pleurant et la respiration sifflante.

Mu ne répondit rien, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ce regard était si réel… si monstrueux ! Il se remit à trembler. Deathmask s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Tu peux me raconter si tu penses que ça te ferait du bien, proposa-t-il au Bélier.

-Non… ça ira, balbutia Mu.

-Ouais. A voir la tronche que tu tires, j'en doute un peu. »

Mu sourit doucement. La présence de Deathmask à ses côtés le rassurait. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi apeuré par un simple rêve, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

« Mu… Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Mu se prépara à mentir effrontément, mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il balbutia faiblement :

« Non. Non ça ne va pas… »

Il serra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger. Vraiment inquiet de voir le Bélier, d'habitude si fort et si solide, se mettre dans des états pareils, Deathmask le prit dans ses bras sur une impulsion et se mit à le bercer lentement. Mu finit par se détendre doucement et ferma les yeux. Il était ridicule. Mais il avait peur. Il sentait tout au fond de lui qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter et de craindre le pire. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Le jeune atlante n'avait jamais eu de rêve prémonitoire, et ce qu'il avait vécu ressemblait plus à de l'intimidation qu'à autre chose.

Il se redressa soudain. Intrigué, Deathmask regarda l'idée de Mu germer dans son esprit : le visage de son compagnon était si expressif lorsqu'il laissait tomber le masque de l'indifférence ! Il pouvait presque voir les étapes par lesquelles passait la réflexion du Bélier.

« Je suis manipulé »

La phrase tomba comme un couperet et Deathmask eut un sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-On veut m'atteindre par le biais de mes pouvoirs psychiques, expliqua Mu, qui avait retrouvé en un instant toute son assurance. Nous nous trouvons vraisemblablement parmi des êtres doués de capacités psychiques qui dépassent les miennes.

-Pourtant hier tu m'as bien libéré de ce truc, non ? » fit Deathmask en croisant les bras.

Il se sentait vexé que Mu se soit écarté de lui aussi brusquement, même s'il était ravi que son compagnon soit de nouveau d'attaque. Mu acquiesça lentement.

« Il ne me surveillait pas. Je l'ai eu par surprise.

-Mais il était vachement étonné par ce que tu as fait »

Mu haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Un bruit de pas se fit brusquement entendre et Mu sentit un bref instant ses peurs remonter. Il les chassa bien vite et redevint impassible. La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre être. Celui-ci portait un tatouage sur son front dégarni et tenait un plateau dans ses mains osseuses.

Deathmask se leva, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Mais Mu lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il fallait qu'ils reprennent des forces et qu'ils en apprennent plus sur l'endroit où ils étaient retenus. Le Cancer obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et se rassit, regardant avec un œil mauvais le serviteur poser le plateau à même le sol. Mais qu'attendait Mu pour interroger ce larbin ??

Il ne savait pas que le Bélier avait déjà tenté d'établir une connexion psychique avec l'être, qui sursauta de frayeur en sentant l'esprit du chevalier approcher du sien.

_Ne crains rien ! Je ne te veux pas de mal_, fit doucement Mu mentalement.

_Non, non, laissez-moi ! Il va nous entendre !_

_Qui ? _

_Le maître !_

Deathmask suivait l'échange silencieux des yeux, frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui ce disait.

_Qui est-ce ? _

_Je ne dois pas… Le maître nous protège et est bon avec nous !_

_Ecoute-moi…_

Le serviteur leva ses yeux noirs vers ceux de Mu. Ils se contemplèrent un instant, puis Mu reprit :

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi au moins où nous sommes…_

_Kermenaï… _

Soudain, une force extrêmement puissante leur parvint, faisant pousser un cri au serviteur et frissonner Mu. Cette puissance, il l'avait déjà sentie, et pas plus tard que dans ce rêve !

Leur contact mental cessa brusquement et le serviteur s'enfuit de la pièce, fermant la porte avec frayeur. Mu sentit des bras puissants le retenir.

« Mu, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Je sais où on est, balbutia Mu, des vertiges commençant à le reprendre. Cet endroit s'appelle Kermenaï. »

Deathmask poussa un soupir.

« J'ai jamais été très fort en géo…

-Cet endroit n'existe pas, Deathmask. Du moins, pas dans notre monde à nous, fit Mu en s'écartant de son compagnon.

-T'en es sûr ? Tu sais, avec tous ces peuples à moitié disparus… »

Deathmask s'interrompit, comprenant trop tard la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Le visage de Mu s'était totalement refermé.

Le tibétain se releva et alla chercher le plateau. Gêné, Deathmask le rejoignit.

« Je suis désolé Mu…

-Cette nourriture a l'air mangeable, répondit le jeune atlante en regardant les assiettes avec suspicion. Tiens. »

Le Cancer saisit le plat que lui tendait son compagnon et l'observa à son tour : cela ressemblait à une soupe épaisse de petits pois… Le goût lui confirma cette impression : c'était bien des petits pois.

« Pas croyable, ils connaissent la vraie bouffe ici ? » fit Deathmask en avalant une bouchée.

Mu ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Bon, ça va, tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »

L'atlante le regarda avec surprise.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-Allez, fais pas l'innocent. Je m'excuse, ça te va ? Putain, je deviens dingue moi… »

Mu, sans comprendre, regarda Deathmask se lever et faire les cent pas.

« Retourne t'asseoir et explique-moi, ordonna Mu, agacé par le bruit des chaussures de son compagnon sur le sol.

-Je vais péter un câble à rester enfermé ici, grogna le Cancer. Enfin quoi, tu m'as déjà entendu m'excuser autant en si peu de temps ? »

Mu sourit franchement.

« C'est vrai que la prison ne te va pas. Mais même si ta remarque était blessante, elle était vraie. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

-Ouais, ben toi non plus t'es pas net, répliqua le Cancer. C'est pas normal de réagir comme ça, moi j'aurais gueulé.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas toi. »

Deathmask saisit le regard émeraude de son compagnon et le retint.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Que chacun a ses réactions et ses perceptions. Tu ne nous ferais pas un complexe de dénigrement, par hasard ? »

Deathmask haussa les épaules avec mauvaise foi. Mu reprit, à nouveau sérieux :

« Ce serviteur était totalement terrifié lorsque je lui ai parlé. Il avait peur que son maître nous entende.

-Tu parles de l'autre truc moche d'hier ? Clair qu'avec sa tronche, il ferait fuir n'importe qui.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, répliqua l'atlante. Celui-là nous a dit qu'il devait faire un rapport et a parlé d'un maître. »

Deathmask soupira et fit craquer ses doigts. Mu lui jeta un regard assassin auquel le Cancer riposta par un sourire angélique.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après ? demanda-t-il.

-Son maître nous a effectivement entendus, répondit Mu avec un air inquiet. Deathmask…

-Ouais ? »

Mu hésita : devait-il lui raconter son rêve et lui révéler que la présence qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là était celle de ce fameux maître ? Sous le regard insistant du Cancer, il balbutia :

« Ce maître est dangereux.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, figure-toi.

-Non Deathmask, tu ne te rends pas compte… soupira Mu. Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs psychiques. Mais il est _vraiment_ dangereux. »

L'italien se doutait bien que Mu lui cachait quelque chose. N'avait-il pas confiance en lui ? Après tout, quoi de plus normal : il collectionnait les visages de ses victimes, était d'une humeur massacrante et une présence indésirable à tous les points de vue. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement que quelque chose avait changé.

Mu observa attentivement son compagnon : Deathmask n'allait pas bien. Il le sentait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de son silence sur ses inquiétudes ?

Mu s'approcha du Cancer et posa une main sur sa joue. Interloqué, Deathmask le regarda sans comprendre.

« Mu… Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Regarde » répliqua le Bélier d'une voix sombre.

Et mentalement, il lui repassa son rêve, lui fit ressentir à quel point il avait peur et combien la frayeur du serviteur avait ravivé ses propres inquiétudes.

Deathmask regardait toutes ces images défiler dans sa tête sans rien dire. Ainsi, le Bélier était vraiment terrifié…

Lorsque l'afflux d'images cessa, le Cancer ne sut quoi dire. Mu ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

« Tu comprends maintenant ?

-Je crois… je suis pas sûr, marmonna Deathmask.

-Nous sommes à sa merci. Il peut nous atteindre quand il le souhaite, nous faire n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut attendre de nous, mais nous courons un très gros risque. »

Deathmask acquiesça lentement. Mu s'était confié à lui, sans rien attendre en retour. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, surtout pas au Bélier, mais ça l'avait touché. Bien sûr, Aphrodite et Shura se confiaient aussi à lui, mais pas de cette façon. Mu lui avait montré ce qu'il ressentait, lui avait totalement dévoilé ses émotions du moment, sans pudeur. Un grand chevalier…

« Deathmask… »

Le ton affolé de son camarade le tira de ses pensées. Mu tremblait de tous ses membres et balbutia, sans parvenir à maîtriser la peur de sa voix :

« Il… Il arrive… »

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les trucs moches sont toujours de moi et l'histoire aussi, les chevaliers sont la propriété de Mr Kurumada

**Note :** suite à la review d'Alaiya montrant la ressemblance étrange entre le début de ma fic et celle de Kashiira et Kats "dragon doré", je me suis effectivement rendu compte des similitudes de nos deux histoires. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, n'ayant jamais lu cette fiction. Je demande donc pardon aux lecteurs de "dragon doré" et à leurs auteurs si ma fiction y ressemble, car c'était non intentionnel. Je les rassure aussi par la même occasion : les ressemblances s'arrêteront très vite. Mais ayant commencé à poster ma fiction, je continuerai à la mettre ne serait-ce que par respect envers ceux qui ont pris la peine de la lire et de me poster des reviews pour m'encourager. Si jamais réclamations il y a, je suis toujours disponible par messagerie privée.

**Remerciements :** à Camhyoga, comme toujours, pour sa gentillesse, son amitié et sa patience (ma pauvre, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter :p) ; à ceux qui ont eu la générosité de me poster des reviews ; à Alexis pour son enthousiasme débordant et à mon chat (si si) pour me permettre de passer mes nerfs sur elle quand je m'en sors pas (je précise qu'il ne s'agit en aucune façon de torture animalière, je ne suis pas un monstre).

**Attention : langage toujours aussi peu soigné, les âmes sensibles ont encore le temps de passer leur chemin si elles en ont envie ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La voix totalement paniquée de Mu fit bondir Deathmask.

« T'inquiète, je suis là. Je le laisserai pas te faire quoi que ce soit »

Le Cancer ricana intérieurement : que de belles paroles inutiles ! Que pourrait-il bien faire, si cet adversaire était aussi puissant que le pensait Mu ? Pas grand-chose. D'eux deux, seul l'atlante pouvait se battre sur le même terrain que ce… maître. Mais Deathmask avait bien l'intention de montrer son _sheki shiki meikai ha_ !

Soudain, une puissance extraordinaire surgit de nulle part. Mu déglutit mais malgré les tremblements irrépressibles qui le clouaient sur place, il se mit automatiquement en position de défense, aussitôt imité par le Cancer.

_Cela ne sert à rien._

Mu tressaillit : il leur parlait par télépathie !

_Bien deviné, chevalier._

Deathmask fronça les sourcils et s'écria :

« T'as tellement peur de nous que tu veux pas te montrer ? »

La puissance ricana, leur transmettant mentalement son hilarité.

_Tu es téméraire, chevalier. _

« Et toi t'es qu'un lâche ! » riposta l'italien.

_La lâcheté… tu es le mieux placé pour en parler, non ?_

Deathmask pâlit et serra les poings de rage.

« Montre-toi et tu verras si je suis lâche ! »

Mu ne disait rien et réfléchissait aussi vite que lui permettait ses idées embrouillées. Cette chose possédait de très grands pouvoirs, et même s'il ne les avait pas encore dévoilés, Mu savait qu'il pourrait le faire…

_Très bonne idée, chevalier. Je vais vous le montrer…_

L'atlante blêmit : ainsi, il pouvait lire leurs pensées ??

« De quoi il cause, l'ectoplasme ? grogna Deathmask, à qui une partie du dialogue avait échappé.

-Deathmask, arrête ! le supplia Mu. Il lit nos pensées !

-Ah ouais ? Ben il va très vite apprendre à quel point il me gonfle dans ce cas ! »

La force s'intensifia.

« Deathmask, ça suffit ! s'écria Mu. Il est assez puissant pour séparer son corps et son esprit et pour le déplacer jusqu'ici. Ne le provoque pas, je t'en prie ! »

_Trop tard, chevalier. Ton camarade a besoin d'une leçon._

Deathmask prépara son attaque, mais il sentit bientôt son cosmos s'évanouir.

« Saloperie, c'est comme ça que tu te bats ? » gronda-t-il.

Un a un, ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir. Deathmask resta figé, sous le regard consterné de Mu.

« Hé hé, on t'a jamais dit qu'une attaque marchait jamais deux fois sur un chevalier ? »

Avec stupeur, l'atlante vit le Cancer reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il sentit aussi la puissance émettre une onde agacée… Mu déglutit. Il s'attendait au pire.

« Bon, ben c'était pas si dur que ça » fit Deathmask en s'époussetant.

L'esprit se mit à rire.

_Tu me plais assez, je dois l'avouer._

« Malheureusement c'est pas réciproque. »

Nouveau rire. Pourquoi Mu était-il tétanisé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réagir ? Il devait se ressaisir, il n'allait pas laisser Deathmask aux prises avec cette chose sans l'aider !

_Ne bouge pas, chevalier. Tu es trop précieux pour que je prenne le risque de t'abimer._

Mu ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Comment ça ? » bégaya-t-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Deathmask lui jeta un regard surpris. De quoi parlait donc Mu ?

_Petit atlante, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne t'interpose pas._

« Hors de question ! rugit Mu, retrouvant enfin la maîtrise de lui-même. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux ni ce que tu m'as fait, mais je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de mon camarade ! »

Deathmask esquissa un sourire : ça lui plaisait de retrouver le Bélier qu'il connaissait, même si ce dernier était en colère.

_Ne me force pas à te blesser._

« Ne m'oblige pas à devoir me battre » répliqua l'atlante, prêt à agir.

_Tu es fatigué. Que feras-tu contre moi ?_

« Rien que je ne puisse faire. »

_C'est inutile, tu le sais. Tu as senti ma puissance. T'opposer à moi ne t'amènera que la_ _douleur de perdre quelqu'un qui t'es cher…_

« De quoi parles-tu ? » souffla Mu, soudain inquiet.

Deathmask sentit que quelque chose avait changé. L'esprit avait de nouveau la donne, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Si seulement il avait l'usage de son cosmos et s'il pouvait localiser ce truc ! C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Mu regardait un endroit précis de la pièce. Instinctivement, le Bélier savait où se trouvait son adversaire. Il ne restait plus à Deathmask qu'à balancer vite fait ses cercles d'Hadès…

_Regarde bien, chevalier. Cela te donnera peut-être matière à réfléchir._

Une sorte d'éclair crépita soudain dans l'air. Deathmask, malgré le peu de cosmos qu'il avait, lança son attaque :

« _Sheki shiki meikai ha_ ! Par les cercles d'Hadès !

-Non, Deathmask ! » s'écria Mu.

L'éclair fonça droit sur la poitrine du Cancer. Deathmask ne pouvait se protéger à temps.

L'éclair s'arrêta soudain et disparut. Incrédule, le Cancer releva la tête et contempla un magnifique _crystal wall_ matérialisé devant lui. Mais comment était-il possible que l'attaque n'ait pas été renvoyée ?

Mu se posait la même question.

_Je l'ai tout simplement effacée. Ce n'était qu'une mise en garde, chevalier du Bélier. Tu n'es parvenu à arrêter mon attaque que par miracle : mais la chance ne sourit pas deux fois à la même personne. Ton camarade ne peut pas me vaincre et je le tuerai. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?_

Mu ne répondit rien sur l'instant.

_Et… que demandes-tu en échange ?_

_Ah, je vois que tu utilises la télépathie… Tu n'as peut-être pas envie que ton ami l'apprenne ?_

Mu plissa les yeux, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

_Tu seras à moi. Totalement._

_Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?_

_Tu es un atlante, le dernier encore en vie. J'ai besoin de ton sang et de ton savoir._

Mu était à la fois soulagé et inquiet : soulagé, car ni son maître ni Kiki ne seraient menacés par cette chose ; effrayé car le marché était inégal. Mu ne craignait pas de donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'un camarade, loin de là, mais la chose tiendrait-elle sa parole ?

Mu sentait ses idées s'embrouiller : qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait donc fait ? Et pourquoi Deathmask ne pouvait-il pas utiliser son cosmos ?

_Tu te poses trop de questions._

« Elles sont nécessaires, répliqua Mu.

-Dites, ça vous dérangerait pas de faire semblant que je participe à votre conversation ? Parce que là, je commence vraiment à me sentir écarté » intervint Deathmask avec un sourire goguenard.

Cette odeur de sang commençait à lui donner le tournis. Mu se redressa soudain. Le sang…

« Je me disais, aussi, qu'il avait une odeur bizarre… » souffla-t-il, ravi d'avoir élucidé ce mystère.

Sans attendre, Mu dressa un nouveau _crystal wall_ qui l'entoura, lui et Deathmask.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? grogna le Cancer.

-Le sang sur les murs est empoisonné. Il s'attaque à ce qu'il y a de plus fort en nous : ton cosmos et mes capacités mentales.

-Tu devenais dingue ? Ravi de l'apprendre, railla Deathmask.

-En un sens, oui. Mon _crystal wall_ nous protègera.

-Ouais, ça fait que repousser le problème. Tu tiendras pas longtemps comme ça, t'es déjà crevé.

-Merci de ta confiance à mon égard… » fit Mu avec un petit sourire ironique.

L'esprit semblait contrarié.

_Ton crystal wall ne t'est d'aucun secours face à moi. _

« Efface ton _crystal wall_.

-Deathmask ?

-Je vais lui balancer un _sheki shiki meikai ha_ mémorable, tu peux me croire ! C'est qu'un putain d'esprit et là où je vais l'envoyer, il pourra se faire plein de copains ! »

Mu acquiesça lentement : il n'aimait pas les attaques suicidaires, mais tant qu'à devoir mourir…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon : il était prêt.

_Pauvres inconscients… _

Mu abaissa son _crystal wall_. Deathmask, vif comme l'éclair, lança son attaque foudroyante.

« _Sheki shiki meikai ha_ ! Par les cercles d'Hadès ! »

Les cercles d'Hadès se précipitèrent sur l'esprit qui les reçut de plein fouet. Deathmask esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Et voilà, fastoche. »

_Tu te surestimes énormément… !_

Le sol se mit à trembler. Mu sentit la force enfler un peu plus.

« Ton attaque a été absorbée, Deathmask… Il n'y a qu'avec la psychokinésie que nous pourrons le battre. »

_Bien trouvé. Mais tu n'es pas assez puissant pour y arriver._

Mu planta solidement ses talons dans le sol et ferma les yeux. Son cosmos se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, formant comme un rempart. Deathmask contempla un instant son ami. A cause de ce poison étrange, Mu avait perdu beaucoup de forces. Il ne tiendrait pas face à cette chose.

_Veux-tu donc mourir ? _

_Tu ne me tueras pas_, répliqua tranquillement Mu. _Tu as dit avoir besoin de mon savoir. Tu ne pourras y accéder qu'en me laissant la vie sauve._

_C'est vrai. Mais tu ne laisseras pas ton ami être tué à ta place, si ?_

L'éclair fusa si vite qu'aucun des deux chevaliers n'eut le temps de réagir.

« Deathmask !! »

Le chevalier d'or du Cancer cracha du sang. Il détestait ça, avoir du sang dans la bouche. Et puis sur le corps, aussi. Déjà, ça faisait mal, et puis… ça voulait dire qu'il était en train de mourir.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_Petite précision qui me vient à l'esprit : je ne pourrai sans douter pas poster la suite avant grosso modo deux semaines... Mais la suite viendra sans faute !_


	4. Chapter 4

Suite à l'impatience de certains de connaître la suite des (mes)aventures de Mu et Deathmask, j'ai réussi à trouver du temps entre mes schémas d'anatomie à compléter pour vous poster ce chapitre 4. J'ai aussi pensé que ce serait... cruel de vous faire attendre plus. Le voilà donc. (Dites merci à Camhyoga ! :D) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Les trucs pas nets et Eléas sont de ma création, tout comme l'histoire. Les chevaliers et l'univers de Saint Seiya sont l'œuvre de Mr Kurumada.

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, toujours, pour son amitié, sa gentillesse, sa patience à mon égard. A tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des reviews d'encouragement qui me sont allés droit au cœur. A tous ceux qui me soutiennent (Chlochette, Alexis, je pense bien à vous deux). Chlochette, nos dialogues mériteraient un prix nobel de l'humour ! Alexis, ta spontanéité et ta gentillesse ne sont plus à démontrer. Merci à vous tous.

**Attention **: bon, le quart d'heure sentimental étant terminé, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Le prochain chapitre sera le pire, alors ceux qui veulent se détourner en ont encore le temps... Je vous passe l'état déplorable du langage utilisé, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Deathmask s'écroula au sol dans une mare de sang. Mu se précipita vers lui et examina attentivement ses blessures : le chevalier du Cancer avait été frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque dévastatrice de l'esprit et saignait abondamment. Mu chassa la fatigue qui menaçait de le faire sombrer à tout moment et commença à soigner Deathmask à l'aide de son cosmos.

Étrangement, les blessures ne se refermaient pas et saignaient de plus belle, malgré tous ses efforts.

_Il va mourir. A cause de toi._

_Non ! _souffla le Bélier_._

_Plus tu t'acharneras contre elles, plus elles saigneront et s'incrusteront dans sa chair. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le guérir. Que décides-tu ?_

_D'accord ! C'est d'accord !_ s'écria Mu. _J'accepte d'être à toi !_

_A la bonne heure._

Mu vit alors les plaies se refermer lentement et le sang s'arrêter de couler. Deathmask poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Ne bouge pas, tu as été sévèrement touché, lui ordonna Mu.

-J'ai les os en compote, si tu savais… Il est où l'ectoplasme ?

-Parti, mentit Mu, qui sentait encore la présence de l'esprit.

-Quoi, comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas compris non plus. Peut-être voulait-il simplement nous torturer un peu… »

_Tu mens très bien._

_Pars d'ici ! Tu as ce que tu voulais !_ gronda Mu.

_C'est vrai. Tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil quand je le déciderai._

_Ne pousse pas trop loin !_ le prévint le Bélier.

L'esprit éclata de rire.

_Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, chevalier._

Puis il disparut pour de bon. Deathmask n'avait rien remarqué et essayait de se remettre debout.

« Tiens, le sang qui était sur les murs a disparu ? » s'étonna Deathmask.

Mu ouvrit de grands yeux. A quoi jouait donc cette chose ?

« Et donc il est parti comme ça… marmonna le Cancer en se tournant vers lui.

-Apparemment. »

Deathmask hocha la tête et s'étira avec une grimace.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ce truc est vraiment louche. S'il voulait une bonne séance de masochisme, il fallait le dire… »

Mu secoua la tête et soupira. Si le Cancer voulait détendre l'atmosphère, c'était raté. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, et Deathmask s'en rendit compte.

« Ouais, c'était idiot. » marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il s'approcha de Mu et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Mu. »

Le Bélier releva la tête avec colère mais le cancer l'arrêta d'un geste et sourit :

« J'arrête pas de m'excuser et maintenant, je dois te remercier.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mu avec méfiance.

-Ben, pour m'avoir soigné.

-Je t'en prie. C'est normal.

-Toi, en attendant, tu tires une tête à faire pâlir d'envie un cadavre en décomposition… Repose-toi, Mu. »

Le Bélier acquiesça faiblement : ce poison devait vraiment être redoutable pour qu'il ne l'ait pas senti plus tôt. Tout comme ce maître ! Mu se demanda un instant s'ils avaient vraiment une chance de s'en tirer…

Mais, trop épuisé, il s'endormit comme une masse.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait dans des draps en lin de couleur écru. Mu se redressa d'un bond, interloqué. Deathmask était assis sur une chaise, bras croisés et jambes écartées.

« Salut la belle au bois dormant. Bien reposé ? »

Mu hocha la tête : il avait dormi, certes, mais sa fatigue semblait au contraire s'être accrue. Mais il n'allait pas inquiéter inutilement Deathmask : ils avaient d'autres priorités.

« Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé là ? demanda finalement Mu en désignant le lit gigantesque, la table et les chaises.

-Tu te goures : c'est nous qu'on a déménagé, répondit Deathmask. L'est versatile en tout cas, le coco. Un coup on frappe, un coup on caresse. J'aime pas ça. »

Mu ne répondit rien et se leva.

« Y a même la salle de bain, si ça t'intéresse. J'y suis déjà passé pendant que tu dormais. »

Mu acquiesça et s'enferma dans la pièce. La baignoire était constituée d'un énorme baquet d'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla et plongea avec délice dans cette eau bienfaitrice. Il s'y trouvait si bien qu'il finit par s'y endormir.

Ce fut les quelques frappements à la porte qui le firent sursauter.

« Bon, je veux bien que tu aies besoin de te récurer à fond, mais là, y a quelqu'un qui te demande. »

Mu sortit de l'eau en vitesse et s'habilla prestement. Lorsqu'il sortit, il croisa le regard interrogatif de Deathmask.

« Je me suis rendormi, expliqua Mu, un peu gêné.

-Je vois. Il est à la porte. Dis-moi, Mu, tu m'aurais pas caché quelque chose ? »

Mu se mit immédiatement sur la défensive :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ouais, admettons. Je sais pas ce que tu nous mijotes, mais fais gaffe à toi, d'accord ? »

Mu acquiesça, touché par la sollicitude du Cancer. Il s'approcha de la porte et découvrit le serviteur qui leur avait apporté le repas, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

_Mon maître vous demande._

_Maintenant ?_ demanda Mu, inquiet malgré lui.

Le serviteur hocha frénétiquement la tête.

_Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous conduire à ses appartements._

Mu jeta un regard derrière lui : Deathmask arborait un visage sombre. Le Bélier lui fit comprendre qu'il sortait, puis suivit le serviteur sans prêter plus attention au Cancer. Deathmask voulut le suivre, mais une sorte de barrière invisible, semblable au _crystal wall_ de Mu, l'en empêcha. Il poussa un juron et frappa le mur violemment. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos : _on_ jouait avec lui et Mu, il en était certain, et cela le mettait de très mauvaise humeur.

Le serviteur emmena Mu dans un dédale de couloirs et malgré son sens de l'orientation, le tibétain dut s'avouer qu'il se serait perdu sans son guide. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes. Mu se rendit compte qu'ils grimpaient en hauteur de ce qui se révéla être un immense cité. Kermenaï… Où cet endroit pouvait-il bien être situé ? Dans un autre monde ? Mais si c'était le cas, comment lui et Deathmask avaient-ils pu y atterrir ?

_Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, chevalier. Je vais tâcher d'y répondre._

Mu s'arrêta. Ils venaient d'arriver face à une immense porte qui s'ouvrit seule avec un grincement lugubre.

_Belle mise en scène_, fit Mu, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

L'esprit rit doucement.

_Entre, je t'attendais._

Mu obtempéra et pénétra dans la salle. Gigantesque, elle était remplie d'étagères débordantes de livres. Des cartes étaient accrochées aux murs encore libres : Mu reconnut celle de la Terre.

« Nous sommes donc dans un autre monde ? demanda Mu, abandonnant le dialogue télépathique.

-Une autre dimension, un autre monde, un autre espace-temps… appelle ça comme tu veux » répondit une voix grave.

Tendu, Mu se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Étonnamment, il s'agissait d'un être humain normalement constitué. De la même taille que Mu, voire un peu plus grand, il portait de longs cheveux d'un blanc laiteux. Ses yeux noirs brillaient et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire qui se voulait… amical ? Il avait l'air jeune et était très séduisant.

Mu se détendit légèrement : il avait craint de se trouver face à un monstre encore plus abominable que ceux qu'il avait déjà croisé. Se confronter à un être d'apparence humaine était déjà plus rassurant.

« Je te rencontre enfin…murmura l'homme en s'approchant de Mu qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je me nomme Eléas, reprit-il avec un certain amusement dans la voix. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda l'atlante, stoïque.

-Ton peuple avait une connaissance tellement inouïe qu'elle a traversé les espaces jusqu'ici, expliqua brièvement Eléas. Et j'ai besoin de ce savoir. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu de Mu qui refusa de bouger. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles respectifs se mélanger. Mu frissonna : il ne savait pas à quel jeu voulait s'amuser ledit Eléas, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui céder du terrain.

Eléas éclata subitement de rire. Mu, interloqué, ne dit rien.

« Tu es impressionnant, Mu du Bélier.

-Comment connais-tu les chevaliers d'or ?

-Bonne question. Suis-moi et je vais tout te raconter. »

Mu obéit, intrigué malgré tout. Eléas l'emmena sur une terrasse surplombant la cité.

« Beau paysage, non ? Moins beau que la Grèce, c'est certain, mais j'aime beaucoup cette vue.

-Tu connais la Grèce ? »

Eléas acquiesça lentement, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Grèce, Italie, Tibet, France, Finlande… Des pays merveilleux que j'ai eu la chance de visiter avec mon maître, l'ancien chef de cette cité. Il avait la capacité de passer d'un monde à l'autre en se téléportant.

-Et tu voudrais que j'essaye de te téléporter jusqu'à la Terre ?

-Pas du tout. Tu en serais incapable. Seul un dieu pourrait le faire à présent. En cela, mon maître était une aberration. »

Mu ne répondit rien et s'assit sur la chaise que lui désigna Eléas.

« C'est lors d'un de nos voyages au Tibet que nous avons entendu parler de Jamir et des pouvoirs particuliers des descendants de la cité de Mû, dont tu fais partie. Tu possèdes le savoir de fabriquer et de réparer des armures d'une puissance exceptionnelle, tu as des dons psychiques extrêmement développés…

-Je crois que je suis bien placé pour savoir tout cela, riposta Mu qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

-Je veux que tu me fabriques des armures, Mu. Comme celles que toi et tes compagnons portez. Je veux ton sang et ta connaissance. »

* * *

_J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 5 en début de semaine prochaine, mais je n'ai aucune date de fixée. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: toujours pareil

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, toujours et encore pour longtemps (eh oui, plus de 18 chapitres ! :O Merci !!!) et à ceux qui lisent ma fiction et qui l'apprécient.

**Attention **: depuis le temps que je préviens les âmes pures et sensibles de s'en aller, j'ose espérer que mon conseil a été suivi... Sinon, tant pis, ce chapitre est le pire. Vous avez été prévenus. Je passe outre, à partir de maintenant, le langage peu châtié de Deathmask.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Mu resta estomaqué pendant plusieurs secondes, puis secoua lentement la tête.

« C'est impossible.

-Tiens donc ? Je croyais que tu avais accepté mon marché ? fit Eléas, perdant son sourire.

-Tu peux me tuer, tuer Deathmask, tous les habitants de cette cité même, je ne te dirais rien et ne te fabriquerai pas d'armures. »

Troublé par le ton sans réplique du jeune atlante, Eléas ne répondit rien sur l'instant.

« J'ai été stupide de croire que ce serait aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouverai bien un moyen de te faire obéir, ne t'en fais pas. As-tu d'autres questions ? »

Mu acquiesça lentement : en effet, quelque chose le taraudait :

« Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de mon savoir pour les armures… Comment as-tu su que je serais envoyé en mission au Chili ? »

Eléas éclata de rire et répondit en souriant :

« Les fameux êtres mi-hommes mi-animaux que ces crétins d'indiens ont cru voir étaient des hommes à moi. Je savais que le Sanctuaire enverrait des chevaliers pour régler ce problème, mais je ne savais pas que tu en ferais partie. J'avais prévu de faire un chantage pour t'échanger contre la vie des chevaliers qui auraient été envoyés, mais puisque tu es là, je n'aurais pas à y recourir. Si tu as fini, tu peux t'en aller. »

Mu se leva, un peu surpris et rassuré de voir que l'entrevue se finissait ainsi. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Eléas le rattrapa et referma la porte.

« N'oublie pas que tu restes en ma possession et que la vie de ton ami ne dépend que de moi. »

Eléas saisit une mèche de cheveux de Mu et la respira avec délice. Mu tressaillit, mais ne laissa rien paraître : cet Eléas en serait trop heureux et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire ce plaisir.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait être aussi beau et désirable, continua Eléas en détaillant patiemment le corps de Mu qui rougit violemment. Tu es définitivement à mon goût… »

Mu déglutit et se dégagea brusquement. Eléas éclata de rire et dit :

« Rebelle-toi, beau chevalier ! Tu n'en es que plus attirant. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps, aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est que partie remise… »

C'était bien ce que craignait Mu qui sortit en trombe de la salle et rejoignit son guide avec le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à ce genre de… servitude, et l'idée de voir Eléas poser ses mains sur lui le répugnait. Il frissonna et se laissa reconduire dans la nouvelle cellule où il vivrait désormais avec Deathmask.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, mains derrière la tête, somnolant. Lorsqu'il vit Mu, il se leva d'un bond et le rejoignit.

« Alors, il te voulait quoi l'autre loufoque ?

-Que je lui fabrique des armures. »

Deathmask en resta sans voix pendant un long moment.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas le faire ? balbutia le Cancer en dévisageant Mu.

-Evidemment que non ! Je suis le gardien du savoir de mes ancêtres et personne n'y accèdera ! » éclata Mu.

Deathmask comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

« Je te crois, te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Après tout, Shion et…

-Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre, fit sèchement Mu, livide.

-Super, je vois que le caractère ne s'est pas arrangé ! siffla Deathmask en retournant s'allonger. Moi qui voulais essayer d'être sympa… »

Mu ne répondit rien : qu'il parlât à voix haute ou qu'il utilisât la télépathie, Eléas aurait pu l'entendre. Il ne pouvait donc pas expliquer à son compagnon que le maître de la cité ignorait tout des deux autres atlantes et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas le lui révéler.

Mu alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et ferma les yeux en soupirant : leur captivité allait se révéler très, très longue…

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Mu était convoqué chaque jour par Eléas, pour parler de tout et de rien. Si Mu en profitait pour cartographier mentalement la cité, Deathmask, lui, se rongeait le frein. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait un pas dehors et son humeur était passée de désagréable à massacrante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mu était appelé si souvent et au fond de lui il se demandait si le Bélier n'avait pas commencé à fabriquer des armures. Pour quelle autre raison passerait-il autant de temps avec cet Eléas ?

Quant à Mu, il sentait bien que l'atmosphère oppressante de la cité jouait un rôle sur leurs nerfs. Lui-même n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement et Eléas lui prenait le plus de temps possible. Résultat, lorsqu'il retournait dans leur cellule, Deathmask était déjà couché et faisait semblant de dormir.

Mu ne se faisait pas d'illusions : le Cancer lui en voulait de son silence et de son abandon progressif. Mais Mu ne pouvait rien faire : si sur la question des armures il restait inflexible, il se refusait à laisser Eléas tuer Deathmask. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était en train d'arriver : à petit feu, l'italien allait sombrer. Et ça, Mu ne pouvait pas le laisser se produire. Il avait appris à apprécier son camarade et n'allait certainement pas le laisser dépérir sans rien faire.

A présent, Mu n'avait plus besoin de guide pour arriver jusqu'aux bureaux privés d'Eléas. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, comme à leur habitude. Pensif, il s'avança jusque vers le chef de la cité, qui lisait un livre sur sa terrasse.

« Bonjour Mu. Tu as l'air fatigué… »

Mu ne répondit rien : Eléas jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris qu'il avait fait courir trop longtemps.

« Je vais très bien, répondit Mu tout en sachant que son interlocuteur ne serait pas dupe. Ce n'est pas le cas de mon compagnon, par contre.

-Vraiment ? Serait-il malade ? fit Eléas avec une surprise feinte.

-Il meurt d'enfermement.

-Oh. Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? demanda mielleusement l'homme aux chevaux blancs.

-Rends-lui sa liberté. »

Un silence s'installa : Eléas était soufflé par la demande du Bélier : il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre –après tout, il l'avait lui-même planifié. Mais qu'il rende sa complète liberté à Deathmask !

« Je peux éventuellement y réfléchir, concéda-t-il.

-Eléas, c'est moi que tu veux. Relâche-le. Je suis à toi, non ? soupira Mu en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

-Pas encore tout à fait… » rectifia Eléas avec un sourire enjôleur.

Le regard vide, Mu ne répondit rien. Il s'y était attendu tous les jours depuis leur première rencontre, l'estomac noué à chaque pas qu'il faisait et qui le rapprochait du bureau du chef de la cité. Mais Eléas prenait son temps pour épuiser sa proie, lui jetant des regards brûlants et le frôlant constamment pour le briser petit à petit. Mais Mu avait résisté longtemps, malgré sa fatigue. Pour cela, Eléas l'admirait. Non seulement pour sa loyauté envers son ami qu'il refusait d'abandonner mais aussi pour sa dévotion envers sa culture qui disparaissait progressivement.

Mais Eléas était de ceux à qui on ne refuse rien impunément. Il était temps de punir le Bélier.

Avec la même félinité qu'une panthère traquant sa proie, il s'avança lentement vers Mu et s'installa sur les genoux de ce dernier pour mieux le contempler. Il voulait se donner du plaisir et faire ployer le chevalier d'or. Il allait prendre son temps, laisser Mu désespéré… Cette perspective alléchante le fit sourire.

Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la mordilla avec envie. Puis il laissa ses mains suivre avec douceur les traits fins et androgynes du visage du Bélier. Il s'attarda sur sa bouche, son cou, pour mieux remonter à ses yeux. L'exploration le fascinait. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de l'œil de Mu, puis attrapa violemment ses lèvres qu'il mordit avec rage. Mu tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Il ne ferait rien pour assouvir le puits aride qu'était l'égo d'Eléas.

Le chef de la cité força les lèvres de Mu et entreprit d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche du jeune atlante. Malgré ses efforts pour faire réagir le Bélier, celui-ci ne fit pas un geste. Eléas sentit la colère monter en lui : ainsi, même en étant maître de son corps, Mu continuait à lui résister ? La punition allait être à la mesure de l'affront…

Eléas se leva d'un bond, entraînant Mu à sa suite, et déchira la tunique du jeune homme avant de le pousser au sol.

Un battement de cil.

Eléas émit un grondement sourd : Mu ne lui avait adressé qu'un battement de cil ?!

Eléas rugit : il avait d'abord pensé faire ça en douceur, mais s'en était trop ! Il enleva le pantalon de toile de Mu ainsi que son sous-vêtement avant de plonger les doigts violemment dans le corps du jeune atlante. Mu tressaillit et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux : Dieux que ça faisait mal ! Il refoula sa douleur du mieux qu'il put, le corps crispé sous le va et vient brusque des doigts d'Eléas. Ce dernier sourit avec cruauté : moins l'atlante serait décontracté, plus il souffrirait.

Bientôt, cela ne l'amusa plus. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…

Mu commença à se redresser, croyant sa torture terminée. Eléas le plaqua au sol et susurra à son oreille :

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais c'est loin d'être fini, mon beau ! »

Eléas eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit le doux visage de Mu se décomposer lentement.

« Ce n'étaient que les préliminaires… » ajouta-t-il avec un murmure qui fit frissonner le Bélier.

Eléas retira à son tour tous ses vêtements et s'installa contre Mu. Il tourna la tête du jeune atlante vers lui et susurra :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas peur… Je suis très tendre avec mes partenaires. »

Mu déglutit, un voile de terreur passant dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Eléas éclata de rire et retourna d'un coup le Bélier sur le ventre.

« Mets-toi à quatre patte. Tout de suite. »

Profondément humilié, Mu obéit, l'estomac noué au possible. Eléas passa à nouveau sa main sous ses fesses et plongea trois doigts dans le corps du jeune atlante. Mu ferma les yeux. Ne plus penser. Ne plus exister. Ce corps n'est pas le mien. Ce qui se passe ne m'arrive pas. Dieux, faites que ça cesse !!

Mu se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Soudain, Eléas retira ses doigts.

« Tu es prêt, mon cher Bélier ? » prévint Eléas avec un sourire cruel.

Mu sentit tout son corps se contracter dans l'attente du moment fatidique. Eléas attendait patiemment que la terreur de l'atlante soit à son paroxysme pour le posséder d'un coup brusque, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en lui.

Mu ne put retenir un cri de douleur et laissa les larmes couler. Il se sentait brisé de l'intérieur, et Eléas qui se mettait à onduler du bassin pour mieux s'installer en lui… Mu ne sentit même pas le sang couler le long de ses cuisses. Il ne sentit même pas Eléas pousser un râle satisfait en se libérant en lui. Mu n'existait plus. Plus maintenant. Plus après ça.

Eléas se retira enfin, laissant Mu, blessé, trembler de tout son corps.

« Ça t'a plu j'espère ? demanda-t-il avec un ton affamé. Parce que j'ai encore envie de toi… »

Mu ne répondit pas. Inutile. Les mots ne voudraient rien dire. Rien ne pourrait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait dans sa chair et au plus profond de son être. Mu avait honte, honte pour son signe qu'il salissait lui-même. Il ne méritait plus sa place de chevalier d'or.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. L'odeur du sang lui donnait le vertige. Son propre sang maculait les dalles glacées sous lui. Tant mieux ! Qu'il saigne ! Se concentrer uniquement sur cette douleur l'empêcherait de penser à ce qu'il subissait.

Eléas sentit son membre à nouveau dressé en voyant l'atlante si désespéré. Il allait l'abattre. Totalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, il utiliserait le Bélier pour s'assouvir.

Eléas le prit à nouveau, poussant des râles de bête en chaleur.

Combien de fois cela dura-t-il ? Combien de temps encore Mu sentit son âme se déchirer petit à petit ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : ce sang, tout ce sang qui coulait sur la dalle grise. La douleur ne l'atteignait même plus : Mu était perdu dans la macabre contemplation de son sang sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: le même que les chapitres précédents (comment ça j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire ? mais pas du tout !!)

**Remerciements **: comme toujours et je ne me lasserai jamais de la citer : Camhyoga, pour son affection, sa gentillesse et toutes ses qualités ; Chlo pour notre super délire ; Alexis pour son amitié, bien que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de beaucoup se parler ces derniers temps (désolée... ==") ; et ceux qui suivent ma fic avec attention, me laissant des reviews qui me touchent énormément. J'espère que vous aurez la patience de suivre cette histoire qui fait à présent plus de 22 chapitres !

**Attention **: les âmes sensibles peuvent revenir si elles en ont le courage ! _Enjoy !_ :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Deathmask ne pensait pas s'endormir si vite. Il avait regardé Mu sortir plus tôt dans l'après midi avec la ferme intention de lui parler d'homme à homme le soir même, histoire de clarifier les choses. Mais à force de tourner en rond comme Aiolia l'aurait si bien fait, il s'était écroulé sur le lit et avait sombré dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Soudain, il entendit vaguement une porte se refermer et un bruit d'eau qui coule. Deathmask émergea d'un coup : Mu venait de rentrer ! Le Cancer se leva avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer sérieusement avec lui et pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qui l'attendait. Des vêtements déchirés traînaient sur le sol, éparpillés. De fines gouttes de sang s'étaient écrasées sur le sol, jusqu'au bac d'eau. Mu, dans l'eau, avait le regard mort. Deathmask fit un pas en arrière, chamboulé.

« Mu… ? Mu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » balbutia Deathmask.

Le Bélier ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir.

« Mu ? Mais merde, réponds-moi ! » s'écria le Cancer en saisissant Mu par les épaules.

Deathmask sentit une brusque décharge d'énergie l'envoyer au sol. Il poussa un cri de surprise : Mu venait de l'attaquer ?!

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? grogna-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

-Sors. »

Ce fut la voix de Mu plus que la sècheresse du mot qui troubla Deathmask. Mu n'avait pas cette voix-là. Il avait une voix douce et égale, aussi bien envers n'importe quel chevalier d'or qu'auprès de son apprenti. Mu avait une voix qu'on aimait entendre, une voix ressemblant à un bouton de fleur en train d'éclore. C'était ça, la voix de Mu.

Mais ce qu'il entendit ne ressemblait en rien à tout cela. Sa voix était éteinte, tout comme la flamme de son regard. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

« Mu ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Sors Deathmask, répéta la voix atone du Bélier.

-T'es impossible à vivre, espèce de crétin ! s'énerva le Cancer. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi ! Depuis qu'on est ici, tu parles plus, t'es toujours dehors avec l'autre fantôme… Mais vous faites quoi, tous les deux ? »

Mu tressaillit violemment. Il recommença à trembler de tout son corps, perdant tout contrôle sur lui. Non… il ne devait pas lâcher, pas maintenant. Pas après _ça_ !

Deathmask ne vit rien de ce qui arrivait à Mu, trop aveuglé par sa propre colère. A présent qu'il avait commencé, il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aurait tout dit.

« Ou alors t'as décidé de lui faire ses armures ? C'est ça ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'es comme les autres, tu tiens jamais parole !

-C'est… faux, souffla lentement le Bélier.

-Ah ouais ? Ben j'en suis pas convaincu ! répliqua Deathmask. En attendant, je retourne pioncer. C'est encore ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, tiens. »

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, ignorant le sang qui était à ses pieds.

« Tu me dégoutes, Mu » ajouta-t-il avec mépris avant de fermer la porte.

Le tibétain ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment tout perdu, ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, Mu avait disparu. Cela n'étonna pas Deathmask outre mesure. Il siffla de mécontentement : lui qui avait commencé à apprécier le Bélier, quelle erreur !

Il s'assit à la table, attendant que le serviteur lui apporte son petit-déjeuner. La routine… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait horreur de ça !

Un coup à la porte, léger.

« Ouais, entre. »

Le serviteur s'approcha, un plateau à la main. Comme tous les matins, ils ne se diraient rien. Deathmask allait d'abord faire un sort à ses croissants, puis au café, quand sa main tomba sur une enveloppe. Intrigué, il voulut demander au serviteur de quoi il s'agissait, mais la chose avait disparu. Deathmask haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et décacheta l'enveloppe.

_A l'intention du chevalier du Cancer, de la main d'Eléas, chef de la cité de Kermenaï :_

_Chevalier du Cancer, suite à la récente inquiétude de votre compagnon d'arme, j'ai décidé de vous autoriser à rentrer dans votre monde. Votre camarade, ayant encore beaucoup de travail en cours, m'assistera jusqu'à ce que je le congédie. Je vous renverrais dans votre monde dès que vous m'en ferez parvenir le souhait._

_Vous pourrez remercier votre ami, qui m'a persuadé de vous relâcher. Dès à présent vous êtes libre d'aller et venir à votre gré._

_Eléas, chef de la cité de Kermenaï._

« Non mais il se prend pour qui cet emmerdeur ? s'écria Deathmask. Il m'enferme pendant trois semaines sans explications et pouf, il décide que je suis libre ? Mais il se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde, alors ! »

Tremblant de rage, Deathmask s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Un serviteur de faction sursauta violemment en voyant le Cancer s'avancer librement vers lui.

« Toi ! Tu sais où est passé Mu ? cria l'italien.

-Mu ? balbutia la chose, totalement désemparée.

-Le chevalier du Bélier ! Il est parti où ?

-Il a… déménagé.

-Comme ça, en pleine nuit ? Sans prévenir ? Mais tu vas me dire où il est, ou il faut que je te frappe ?

-Sui… suivez-moi » bredouilla le serviteur.

Grommelant, Deathmask se préparait à donner à Mu l'engueulade de sa vie. Alors comme ça, il avait persuadé l'autre dégénéré mental de le libérer ? Alors comme ça il s'esquivait sans un mot ?

« Tu vas voir, espèce de crétin ! » siffla Deathmask.

Le serviteur s'arrêta enfin face à une porte.

« C'est ici qu'est votre ami.

-C'est pas mon ami, riposta Deathmask.

-Ah ? » fit la chose, perdue.

Mais le Cancer ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper et alla ouvrir les rideaux avec fracas.

« Mu, faut qu'on cause ! Debout ! »

Un gémissement faible parvint jusqu'à Deathmask. Interdit, il se retourna et vit Mu dans des draps couverts de sang.

« Merde ! souffla Deathmask en se précipitant vers le Bélier. Mu ? Mu, tu m'entends ? »

Le Bélier ouvrit vaguement les yeux.

« Deathmask ? balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… ?

-La ferme, andouille ! C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » rugit le Cancer en contemplant avec effarement les draps souillés.

Mu détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas que Deathmask le voit. Il voulait rester seul.

« Allez, je vais te laver. Ça désinfectera la plaie. Mais t'es vraiment con de pas t'avoir mis un bandage ! T'es blessé où ? »

Deathmask souleva le drap et préféra ne pas regarder le corps dénudé de Mu. Mais lorsqu'il voulut le soulever, le Bélier se débattit avec une hargne soudaine.

« Ne me touche pas ! cria Mu avec angoisse.

-Mais calme-toi enfin ! » répliqua Deathmask, sans comprendre.

C'est alors qu'il fit le rapprochement…

Mu qui était détruit. Mu qui saignait. Mu qui était nu dans son lit. Mu qui revenait de chez Eléas. Mu qui refusait que quelqu'un le touche.

« C'est pas vrai… murmura Deathmask, horrifié par ce qu'il venait subitement de comprendre. Mu, il t'a… ? »

Le Bélier se remit à trembler. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Deathmask ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est la vue de Mu qui s'était replié sur lui-même qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Mu… Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais, non ? murmura-t-il. Nous sommes des camarades… Bon, je passe sous silence l'épisode où avec Aphrodite on a essayé de te tuer. Mu, tu as besoin d'aide, là ! Tu vas pas rester comme ça ! Et puis maintenant que je suis libre, tu peux être sûr que ce connard va pas s'en tirer sans égratignure ! »

Le monologue de Deathmask sembla un instant détendre le Bélier. Continuant sur sa lancée, l'italien se rapprocha lentement et poursuivit :

« On touche pas impunément à un or sans voir arriver la cavalerie après, tu le sais non ? Cet Eléas, il nous a enlevés, séquestrés. A cette heure-ci, les recherches doivent déjà être lancées depuis longtemps. »

Deathmask l'espérait sincèrement en tout cas. Le désert d'Atacama était grand, qui sait si les ors envoyés sur leurs traces avaient trouvé le lieu où Mu et lui devaient se rendre ? Il s'avança encore vers le Bélier.

« Mu… allez, viens. Je vais t'aider. »

Deathmask posa sa main sur celle, fine et glacée, du jeune atlante, qui tressaillit violemment et voulut se débattre. Mais Deathmask l'attira doucement contre lui et se mit à le bercer.

« S'il te plaît, Mu… laisse-moi t'aider. »

Le Bélier sentit ses dernières résistances tomber et se mit à pleurer. Deathmask avait cru qu'il pousserait des cris affreux auxquels il n'aurait pas su réagir, mais Mu pleura en silence. Seuls les légers spasmes qui l'agitaient prouvaient la détresse du chevalier. Malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver, il restait fier. Un grand chevalier, ça oui.

« Pleure, Mu. Pleure tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il. Laisse-toi aller. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Le Cancer souleva doucement le jeune atlante et le porta jusqu'au bac d'eau tiède. Avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il nettoya les épaules et le dos de Mu. Lorsqu'il arriva au bassin, le jeune homme frissonna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien, murmura l'italien. Aies confiance en moi, d'accord ? »

Lentement, Mu hocha la tête. Deathmask sourit : après l'épreuve qu'il avait du traverser, le jeune tibétain n'avait d'autre choix que de se tourner vers lui, l'ex-assassin… Un ex-assassin qui allait très vite reprendre du service après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre !

Sans le vouloir, Deathmask appuya un peu fort sur le corps meurtri du Bélier qui se raidit.

« Excuse-moi, Mu, fit le Cancer en s'insultant mentalement. Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire la toilette aux autres, moi… Je suis plutôt du genre à les provoquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ce ne fut qu'en croisant le regard apeuré du jeune homme qu'il comprit sa gaffe.

« Pas dans ce sens là, Mu ! Je pensais aux entraînements ! » fit Deathmask rapidement.

L'italien secoua la tête : lui si irritable et impulsif allait devoir rapidement apprendre à se maîtriser et à faire attention à ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas que Mu se referme à tout jamais !

* * *

**Note **: ayez une pensée pour Camhyoga car sans elle, vous auriez attendu encore un peu avant de lire ce chapitre... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **: idem

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, ma lectrice adorée que j'admire, à Aries Mu pour son enthousiasme, à Corail Zaarea et Newgaia pour leurs gentilles reviews. A Chlochette aussi, pour qui je poste spécialement ce chapitre en espérant qu'elle tiendra sa promesse (sinon gare à tes fesses !! x) ).

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Deathmask jeta un regard en coin au Bélier. Allongé dans son lit, Mu avait les yeux clos. Le Cancer serra les poings avec rage : Eléas allait morfler ! Le désespoir silencieux du jeune atlante lui sautait aux yeux, même si ce dernier tentait de le cacher. L'italien avait trop de respect et d'admiration envers le jeune chevalier pour rester sans rien faire.

« Mu, tu te sens capable de rester seul quelques instants ? » demanda-t-il doucement, craignant que son compagnon ne se soit endormi.

Mais il ouvrit les yeux et répondit :

« Il te tuera.

-Ça c'est ce qu'on verra ! riposta l'italien en croisant les bras. C'est très mauvais de me mettre en colère, et là j'ai qu'une envie : aller lui foutre des baffes. »

Mu se redressa en grimaçant. Le Bélier prenait énormément sur lui et Deathmask en était parfaitement conscient. Le jeune atlante fixa le Cancer et reprit :

« Tu n'as qu'à retourner dans notre monde pour retrouver les autres.

-Et te laisser seul avec ce dingue en liberté ? Hors de question ! »

Mu ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. La douleur physique passerait, mais qu'en serait-il de celle qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui ?

« Il faut… il faut savoir comment il a réussi à nous faire venir dans ce monde, souffla-t-il, chassant les images qui remontaient devant ses yeux.

-Comment ça ? demanda Deathmask.

-Il m'a dit que seuls les Dieux pouvaient nous faire passer d'un monde à l'autre, expliqua l'atlante. Mais il a bien dû trouver un moyen pour nous amener jusqu'ici.

-Et nous renvoyer. »

Mu rouvrit les yeux, intrigué. Deathmask sortit la lettre de sa tunique et la lui tendit. Le jeune tibétain la lut en frémissant. Les sous-entendus d'Eléas lui soulevèrent le cœur. Il ferma les yeux en tremblant.

Le Cancer marmonna :

« Je vais aller lui demander des explications.

-Ne te dresse pas face à lui, il est trop fort.

-On va pas rester ici toute notre vie ! s'écria Deathmask. Faut trouver un moyen de s'en aller ! »

Mu soupira doucement. Le Cancer était trop impulsif et ne réfléchissait jamais. Le Bélier devait se ressaisir, oublier pour un temps ce qu'il avait subi et réfléchir à une solution.

« Il nous faudrait un moyen de pression, murmura-t-il.

-Ouais mais quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de la barrière qui m'a empêché de contacter mon maître ? »

Deathmask acquiesça vivement.

« Elle est si puissante qu'elle ne peut avoir été érigée par une seule personne. Pas même Eléas. »

Comme il lui en coûtait de dire ce nom ! Mu ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Il faut trouver sa source et la détruire. Si plusieurs personnes prennent la peine de maintenir cette barrière, c'est qu'elle est très importante à leurs yeux. L'être qui est venu lorsque j'ai tenté de la percer était furieux : il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Pas con. J'y avais pas pensé, fit Deathmask. Je vais m'en occuper, toi tu restes ici et tu te reposes.

-Dirige-toi vers la tour qui surplombe toute la cité. C'est là où réside Eléas. Il doit certainement vouloir surveiller ceux qui s'occupent de cette barrière.

-Pigé. Maintenant tu t'allonges et tu dors : c'est pas croyable comme tu peux être pâlichon. »

Deathmask récupéra la lettre et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Repérer la tour n'était pas très difficile et le Cancer partit d'un pas rapide en fulminant.

Eléas avait voulu jouer avec eux ? Il allait vite se rendre compte à quel point c'était mauvais de se croire gagnant avant la fin de la partie. Deathmask allait se faire un plaisir de le lui prouver !

Plus il s'approchait de la tour, plus il croisait de gardes. Ainsi, Mu ne s'était pas trompé…

Le Cancer se positionna entre deux bâtiments, dans un endroit assez isolé pour ne pas se faire voir, et entreprit d'étudier les ballets incessants des êtres.

Les gardes de la cité, à l'instar de la chose qu'ils avaient rencontré en premier, ne portaient pas d'armes. Ils avaient confiance en leurs pouvoirs psychiques et semblaient persuadés que leur supériorité ne pouvait pas être remise en cause. Cette constatation acheva d'agacer Deathmask qui serra les poings. Rapidement, il comprit que les rondes des gardes n'étaient espacées que de quelques minutes, trois tout au plus. Ils devaient vraiment tenir à leur barrière… De plus, certains gardes portaient des médaillons rutilants, dont l'éclat tranchait avec les murs gris des habitations de la cité, tandis que d'autres n'arboraient aucune décoration. Ainsi, ils avaient des grades ? Intéressant…

Deathmask sortit de sa cachette et entreprit de filer discrètement un garde ne portant aucun collier, espérant que celui-ci le mènerait à la source de la barrière. Ils s'éloignèrent progressivement de la zone surveillée et Deathmask décida alors de passer à l'action.

Il se jeta sur le garde qui n'eut le temps que de pousser un cri de surprise. Au corps à corps, Deathmask n'avait pas d'égal, mis à part Aldébaran évidemment. Il tordit violemment les bras de la chose derrière son dos et siffla :

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache un bras, je te conseille de me répondre. Compris ?

-Tu es l'un des prisonniers ? » demanda le garde en grimaçant.

Pour toute réponse, Deathmask serra un peu plus sa prise.

« On sait que tu n'as aucun pouvoir psychique, reprit le garde. Je vais me débarrasser de toi ! »

Deathmask fronça les sourcils : il avait légèrement oublié ce détail, en effet. Mais il eut beau attendre, rien ne se produisit. Il aperçut alors un reflet coloré autour de lui… Un _crystal wall_ !

_Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses une bêtise de ce genre_, confirma mentalement Mu d'une voix faible. _Dépêche-toi de trouver tes informations, tu es trop loin de moi pour que je puisse maintenir mon crystal wall correctement._

_Mais t'es une vraie bourrique, ma parole ! Je t'avais dit de dormir !_ répliqua Deathmask, sachant très bien que Mu percevrait ses pensées.

_Tu dois profiter de ton avantage au maximum_, reprit le Bélier, ignorant sa remarque. _Tu es vulnérable car tu n'as pas de pouvoirs psychiques, mais en contrepartie tu peux passer inaperçu. Ils s'attendent tous à avoir en face d'eux quelqu'un qui se bat au même niveau qu'eux. Je vais essayer de te couvrir le plus possible, mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Je te rejoindrais bien, mais tu serais repéré immédiatement._

_Ferme-la et laisse-moi bosser_, fit Deathmask. _Si t'arrêtais un peu de vouloir tout faire tout seul ? Je suis pas devenu assassin par un coup de baguette magique, alors laisse faire le pro, d'accord ?_

Il resserra sa prise sur le garde qui semblait atterré :

« Comment as-tu fait pour contrer mon attaque ?

-Elle devait pas être bien puissante, ricana le Cancer. Maintenant tu vas me répondre gentiment, à moins que tu ne préfère que je te casse tous les doigts un par un ?

-Je… je vais répondre !

-Très bien. Dis-moi où se trouve ceux qui maintiennent la barrière.

-Dans la tour !

-Quoi ? C'est pas les appartements de l'autre enfoiré d'Eléas ?

-Le seigneur Eléas réside dans les étages, expliqua vivement le garde lorsqu'il sentit que son agresseur commençait à lui tordre un doigt. Les penseurs vivent dans les sous-sols !

-Les penseurs ?

-Ceux qui maintiennent notre barrière !

-Ils habitent là-bas ?

-Ils ne vivent que pour penser la barrière.

-Comment ils font pour bouffer alors ? s'étonna Deathmask.

-Ils ne mangent et ne boivent pas. S'il vous plaît, pas le doigt !

-Continue, dans ce cas.

-Oui ! Ils drainent l'énergie psychique de ceux qui ne sont pas protégés par le seigneur Eléas. Seuls quelques serviteurs et les gardes ont cet honneur. »

Ainsi, c'était pour cette raison que les forces de Mu déclinaient aussi vite !

« Ouais, ben un mec comme lui ne mérite d'être appelé que seigneur de mon cul ! siffla Deathmask. Comment on arrive chez ces couillons qui passent toute leur journée à penser à une barrière ?

-Je… je ne peux pas le dire ! »

Le garde poussa un cri lorsque le premier doigt fut brisé.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? T'en veux encore ?

-Non ! Il y a une entrée différente de celle utilisée pour arriver chez le seigneur Eléas. Elle est surveillée en permanence par cinq gardes hauts gradés.

-Et elle est où, cette entrée ?

-Au… au sud de la tour ! Pitié !

-Parce que vous en avez eu pour nous peut-être ? » ricana Deathmask.

D'un geste rapide, il lui brisa la nuque. Le _crystal wall_ de Mu s'effaça rapidement. Le Cancer rebroussa chemin et courut vers la tour d'Eléas. Il évita facilement les rondes des gardes et arriva sans encombre à la porte sud. Les cinq gardes qui étaient effectivement en faction ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence… Encore une fois, le Bélier avait vu juste. Deathmask plissa les yeux : il devait se dépêcher avant que la prochaine ronde n'arrive jusqu'ici.

_Je te couvre_, fit la voix lointaine de Mu. _Fais vite_.

Le Cancer ne répondit rien et fit brusquement exploser son cosmos :

« _Sheki shiki meikai ha_ ! Par les cercles d'Hadès ! »

Des cinq gardes, seulement trois eurent le réflexe de se protéger. Deathmask sourit : enfin un peu d'action !

Il s'élança sur l'un des survivants et lui flanqua un coup de pied au beau milieu de la cage thoracique. Totalement asphyxié, le garde s'écroula. Soudain, Deathmask sentit l'apparition d'un _crystal wall_ : mais il commençait déjà à flancher.

_Deathmask, je ne vais pas tenir !_

Le Cancer lança une nouvelle fois les cercles d'Hadès. Avec un sourire, il contempla les choses restantes s'écrouler sur le sol tandis que la protection de Mu disparaissait.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres machins comme ça à buter » murmura-t-il.

Il passa la porte et se retrouva face à un escalier étroit qui semblait descendre en profondeur. Il s'y engagea sans hésiter, mais se retrouva bientôt à pester tout son soûl : il n'avait pas pensé à la lumière…

Maugréant, il arriva finalement face à une nouvelle porte. Deathmask l'ouvrit et se retrouva ébloui pendant quelques secondes : il irradiait de cette pièce une lueur extraordinaire. Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il avisa la cinquantaine de choses, assises à même le sol et disposées en cercles.

Deathmask siffla doucement :

« C'est parti… ! »

* * *

**Note **: je devrais poster les chapitres un peu plus rapidement, car j'approche de la fin de l'écriture de ma fic. A la prochaine ! :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **: idem

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga pour son amitié et ses corrections avisées ; Alexis pour sa gentillesse ; Chlochette pour notre super délire qui m'inspire de retourner à quelque chose de sérieux (hum) ; Aries Mu, Corail Zaarea et Newgaia pour leurs reviews enthousiastes.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Eléas poussa un léger soupir : il avait besoin de distraction. Il avait passé la matinée à travailler sur différents modèles d'armures qu'il aimerait faire réaliser au jeune atlante, bien que ce dernier ne semblât toujours pas disposé à lui obéir sur ce point.

Le souvenir du chevalier du Bélier le fit frissonner : et s'il le faisait venir ?

Lorsque Mu était parti, Eléas avait bien vu qu'il était parvenu à ses fins : le briser. Et depuis, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : recommencer.

_Mu, je veux que tu viennes immédiatement_, fit-il mentalement au chevalier.

Dans son lit, le jeune homme tressaillit. Avec panique, il essaya de contacter Deathmask, mais il ne parvint pas à le localiser. Si seulement la barrière pouvait être détruite ! Mais aucune nouvelle du Cancer, aucun signe permettant de savoir si son compagnon s'en sortait ou bien s'il…

Mu se leva en tremblant : il était épuisé et terrifié. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à exercer sur lui une telle domination, et l'atlante s'en voulait énormément. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, mais au moins Eléas n'aurait pas ses armures.

_Mu, dépêche-toi. Il n'est pas recommandé de me faire attendre._

Le Bélier déglutit et commença à s'habiller. Enfiler son pantalon lui arracha un gémissement.

_Tu as deux minutes pour me rejoindre. Passé ce délai, chaque minute de retard sera sanctionnée… violemment._

Mu sortit de la pièce et serra les dents. Mais que faisait donc Deathmask ? Il préférerait se tuer plutôt que de subir à nouveau cette torture, mais avait-il le droit d'abandonner son compagnon ?

_Les deux minutes sont écoulées, Mu. _

Le Bélier commença à monter les escaliers en grimaçant.

_Deathmask, je t'en supplie…_

La vision de ce qui l'attendait lui souleva le cœur.

_Je t'en supplie…_

Plus que quelques marches. Mu se mit à trembler.

_Pas ça…_

Il poussa la porte en se mordant les lèvres.

_Deathmask !! Aide-moi !_

Le Cancer lâcha subitement le dernier penseur, qu'il venait de tuer.

« Mu ? » murmura-t-il en pâlissant.

La terreur dans la voix du Bélier le fit bondir. Eléas ! Deathmask poussa un rugissement et se précipita dans l'escalier.

Eléas esquissa un sourire en voyant Mu entrer dans la salle. Le jeune homme était totalement terrorisé, et avoir un chevalier si puissant sous son joug ne pouvait que plaire au chef de Kermenaï.

« Tu en as mis du temps. Approche. »

Tétanisé, Mu ne bougea pas. Eléas se leva et s'avança vers lui. Le jeune atlante ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les mains fines s'insinuer sous sa tunique. Brusquement, Eléas se figea.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Mu et s'écria :

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu brisé ma barrière ? »

Il le frappa sauvagement. Mu tomba au sol en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Hé, le sadique ! Vise un peu qui vient te donner la correction que tu mérites ! » lança soudain une voix goguenarde.

« Deathmask… » souffla l'atlante.

Le Cancer serra les poings et gronda :

« Alors comme ça t'aime faire souffrir les autres ? Tant mieux, moi aussi. On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi ! »

Eléas blêmit.

« C'est impossible…, balbutia-t-il.

-Et pourtant ! Ta barrière est naze. Je viens de dégommer ton dernier penseur et maintenant tu vas aller le rejoindre, répondit Deathmask. Mais avant je vais te faire payer ce que t'as osé faire à Mu ! »

Il s'avança avec une lueur cruelle dans le regard. Le chef de la cité avait brusquement perdu de sa superbe.

« Allez, viens là. Je vais pas te courir après… » ricana le Cancer.

Eléas recula d'un pas.

« Comme tu veux, fit Deathmask en souriant. Par les cercles d'Hadès, _sheki shiki meikai ha_ ! »

L'attaque fusa sur Eléas qui ne l'évita que par miracle en se jetant sur le sol.

« Alors quoi, t'as peur ? se moqua le Cancer. C'est sûr, c'est moins marrant quand on passe du rôle de prédateur à celui de proie en sursis. »

Deathmask saisit Eléas par le col de son vêtement et le souleva du sol.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de te casser tous les os un par un. On verra bien jusqu'où tu vas tenir sans t'évanouir.

-Non ! Non, pitié ! s'écria Eléas.

-Pitié ? Tu me prends pour qui, là ? se fâcha Deathmask. Je collectionne les têtes de mes ennemis, et justement j'ai un emplacement vide dans mon temple qui t'irait très bien. »

Eléas faillit tourner de l'œil.

« Mais c'est que t'es une vraie mauviette ! Pourtant je crois savoir que c'était pas le cas quand t'as osé t'en prendre à Mu, pas vrai ? »

Deathmask lui brisa un doigt. Eléas cria et se débattit en vain.

« C'est dingue, sans ta barrière tu vaux plus un clou. Et t'as une très jolie voix, mon grand. »

Nouveau craquement brusque, suivi d'un autre cri de douleur.

« Deathmask…

-Et si maintenant je passais au bras, t'en penses quoi ? siffla le Cancer.

-Deathmask ! »

L'italien se tourna vers Mu, qui s'était relevé et se tenait au mur.

« Comment nous as-tu amenés ici ? demanda l'atlante au chef de la cité sans pour autant le regarder.

-Tous les chefs de Kermenaï reçoivent le don de pouvoir se téléporter, révéla Eléas.

-Malgré la barrière ? s'étonna le Bélier.

-C'est la barrière qui donne sa force au chef de la cité. Sans barrière… nous n'avons aucun pouvoir, avoua-t-il.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pisses dans ton froc depuis tout à l'heure » se moqua Deathmask.

Mu ferma les yeux un bref instant.

_Maître…_

_Mu ! Enfin !_ s'exclama mentalement Shion dont l'inquiétude était palpable. _Où êtes-vous ?_

_C'est une longue histoire_, murmura Mu. _Je vais essayer de nous faire rentrer._

« J'ai pu contacter Shion, dit-il à vais nous téléporter. »

Le Cancer acquiesça brièvement et laissa retomber Eléas au sol.

« Dommage, je me serai bien amusé encore un peu. »

Eléas poussa un cri de rage et se releva d'un bond.

« Tiens, il retrouve sa combativité ? »

Les yeux du chef de la cité se mirent à flamboyer.

« Deathmask, il a menti ! prévint Mu en sentant une aura exceptionnelle entourer Eléas.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à ma personne ! hurla Eléas.

-Viens là, je t'attends ! » répliqua Deathmask en se léchant les lèvres.

Un éclair fusa soudain. Mais Deathmask l'avait prévu et fit un bond sur le côté. Il se redressa avec un sourire et lança son attaque :

« _Sheki shiki meikai ha_ ! Par les cercles d'Hadès ! »

Eléas poussa un cri de fureur et fit apparaître une barrière défensive identique au _crystal wall_ de Mu, qui avait vu le danger.

« Deathmask ! Attention ! »

Il se jeta sur son camarade et le plaqua au sol.

« _Starlight extinction !_ » s'écria Mu en réagissant immédiatement.

La protection d'Eléas se brisa sous l'attaque. Deathmask se redressa à son tour et s'écria :

« Alors là mon coco, t'es pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour ! _Sheki shiki meikai ha_ ! »

Eléas n'eut pas le temps de refaire une protection et reçut l'attaque du Cancer de plein fouet dans un cri.

« Attends-moi trente secondes, fit alors l'italien à Mu, j'ai encore un truc à régler. »

Et subitement, Deathmask disparut. Mu alla s'adosser à un mur, pantelant.

« Alors mon grand, beau paysage hein ? fit le Cancer à Eléas qui se trouvait à présent près du puits des âmes.

-Tu vas me le payer ! siffla le chef de la cité.

-Mais bien sûr, j'y crois. Tu sais où t'es ? A la frontière qui sépare la vie de la mort »

Deathmask saisit Eléas par le col et le transporta près du gouffre où tombaient les esprits pour ne plus revenir parmi les vivants.

« Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire passer cette frontière moi-même ! Sache qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à un chevalier, gronda le Cancer. Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à Mu !

-Hé hé, tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'il te raconte ? » ricana Eléas.

Deathmask s'arrêta, surpris et interrogea Eléas du regard.

« Ton ami a accepté d'être à moi ! Il était donc consentant !

-Arrête de dire des âneries ! » cria Deathmask.

L'italien banda ses muscles et jeta Eléas dans le gouffre. Happé par le gigantesque trou noir, le chef de la cité poussa un dernier hurlement de terreur.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le monde des vivants, Deathmask avisa Mu, assis à même le sol.

« Il est mort » annonça le Cancer.

Un soulagement sans nom s'empara du Bélier qui soupira. Il se redressa en chancelant et s'approcha de son compagnon.

« Bien, je vais nous téléporter.

-T'es sûr ? Tu vas pas défaillir en chemin j'espère ? »

Mu secoua la tête et saisit le bras de Deathmask, dont tous les sens se brouillèrent. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau voir clairement, ils se trouvaient dans une étendue gigantesque de pierre.

« On est où ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-A notre point de départ, répondit Mu qui sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

-Oh, reste avec moi ! s'écria Deathmask en rattrapant le Bélier avant qu'il ne tombe. Mu !

-Désolé, murmura l'atlante. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin… »

Sa tête roula sur le côté et le Cancer se rendit compte qu'il s'était évanoui.

« Génial, manquait plus que ça… »

Il chargea Mu sur son dos et se mit en marche.

Shaka s'arrêta soudain d'avancer, tous ses sens en alerte. Shura s'avança vers lui, intrigué.

« Shaka, tu as senti quelque chose ?

-Oui… ce sont les cosmos de Mu et Deathmask ! Par là ! »

Les deux chevaliers se précipitèrent dans la direction qu'avait indiquée la Vierge. Ils aperçurent bientôt une silhouette vague.

« Deathmask ! s'écria Shura en se précipitant vers son ami.

-Salut les mecs, souffla le Cancer en tendant Mu à Shaka. Je crois que je vais faire un somme, moi aussi… »

Il s'écroula alors dans les bras de Shura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **: toujours le même (nan, je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais pas la flemme ! )

**Remerciements **: à ma Camhyoga, comme d'habitude, pour toutes les qualités dont elle sait faire preuve avec moi (patience, générosité, amitié et j'en passe) : merci donc à toi. Ensuite, à Alexis pour son enthousiasme débordant et sa gentillesse, à Chlo qui me fait bien rire avant que je ne me remette à écrire sérieusement (haaaan !! ). A Aries Mu, Corail Zaarea et Newgaia pour leurs reviews toujours aussi enjouées et sympathiques.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Ce regard… Pas lui ! Pas encore ! Mu cria et voulut se débattre, mais une poigne ferme le retenait.

« Non ! hurla le Bélier en ouvrant soudain les yeux.

-Mu ! Mu, calme-toi ! C'est moi ! »

Le jeune atlante se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. N'ayant gardé comme atours de sa fonction que sa longue toge, Shion le contemplait avec une inquiétude qu'il ne cachait pas.

« Maître ? Où suis-je ? balbutia Mu en sentant sa tête lui tourner.

-Dans ton temple, au Sanctuaire, répondit Shion en relâchant ses bras.

-Au Sanctuaire ? répéta-t-il. Mais comment… ?

-J'ai envoyé Shaka et Shura sur vos traces, au Chili, lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte que vous ne répondiez pas à nos appels, raconta Shion en tournant vers lui un visage soucieux. Ils vous ont cherché pendant presque deux semaines, Mu, jusqu'à ce que ton cosmos et celui de Deathmask apparaissent subitement. Tu étais évanoui et il semblerait que Deathmask t'ait porté sur plusieurs kilomètres.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il dort encore. Rassure-toi, il n'a que des blessures superficielles. Par contre, je sens que les tiennes sont bien plus profondes.

Shion posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son disciple qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Intrigué, le Grand Pope regarda le jeune atlante.

« Mu… que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Le Bélier détourna le regard et se mordit les lèvres.

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles rien me révéler, fit Shion. Mais dis-moi : est-ce grave ?

-Je ne mérite plus l'armure du Bélier, maître, balbutia le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mu… » souffla Shion.

Il prit son ancien disciple dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Mu luttait pour contenir ses pleurs et Shion entreprit de le rassurer :

« Mu, quoi qu'il se soit passé, je sais que tu a agis selon ton cœur. Ton courage et ta loyauté ne sont plus à démontrer : tu seras toujours digne du Bélier, Mu ! »

Peu convaincu, le jeune atlante hocha néanmoins la tête. Soudain, une furie rousse se jeta sur lui :

« Maître Mu ! Maître Mu !

-Kiki ! sourit le Bélier, prenant son disciple dans ses bras.

-Oh, maître, vous allez bien ? piailla le jeune garçon. On était tous très inquiets !

-Je vais bien, Kiki, fit Mu avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de contraint.

-Vous m'avez manqué maître, avoua le petit atlante. Et en votre absence, j'ai bien travaillé ! »

Shion remarqua avec soulagement que la présence de Kiki apaisait son propre disciple. Avec un léger rire, il se leva et dit :

« Je suis sûr que Kiki a plein de choses à te raconter. Je vous laisse.

-Maître ? » fit soudain le Bélier.

Shion se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite. Mu esquissa un faible sourire et murmura :

« Merci…

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas. Et, Mu ? »

Intrigué, le jeune atlante croisa les yeux de son ancien maître.

« A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Peu habitué à ce genre de marques d'affection, Mu ne sut que répondre. Shion sortit du temple, laissant Kiki distraire le Bélier de ses inquiétudes. Lorsqu'il parvint au quatrième temple, il décida de passer voir le Cancer.

Allongé dans ses draps, le chevalier dormait profondément. Shion se félicita mentalement d'avoir temporairement interdit aux autres chevaliers de rendre visite à leurs camarades : ils avaient besoin de repos car ce qu'ils venaient de vivre semblait les avoir durement éprouvés.

Soudain, Deathmask se mit à bouger et se réveilla. Il posa un regard étonné sur Shion, qui se sentit gêné de s'être invité dans la chambre du Cancer.

« Grand Pope ? Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

-Je venais voir si tu allais bien, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'ai cru que vous vous faisiez une séance de voyeurisme » fit Deathmask avec un sourire.

Contre toute attente, Shion éclata de rire. Deathmask se redressa sur un coude : jamais il n'aurait cru ça de la part du Pope !

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver égal à toi-même, fit-il avec un sourire. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas trop mal, souffla le Cancer en s'étirant.

-Deathmask, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. »

Au ton soudain grave du Pope, l'italien se figea et le regarda.

« Je voudrai que tu me fasse le rapport de ce qui vous est arrivé. Je ne te demande pas tous les détails, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit Mu qui le fasse.

-Mu… Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le Cancer avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Physiquement, ça va, répondit honnêtement le Pope. Pour le moment il est avec Kiki : je pense que seul ce garnement peut réussir à lui redonner le sourire, pour l'instant. »

Deathmask acquiesça lentement.

« Est-ce que je pourrai lui rendre visite ? demanda-t-il alors à voix basse.

-Bien sûr, accepta Shion. Veux -tu que je dise à Shura et Aphrodite que tu es réveillé ? Oh, je crois que j'ai parlé top vite… »

En effet, les deux chevaliers arrivaient vers le quatrième temple.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser entre amis, termina Shion en sortant. Repose-toi bien, Deathmask. »

Shura et Aphrodite surgirent dans la chambre du Cancer.

« Death, enfin ! s'écria le Poisson en s'asseyant sur son lit. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude lorsque Shura et Shaka vous ont ramenés inconscients, toi et Mu !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? interrogea Shura.

-Ça, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Deathmask avec un soupir.

-Tant mieux, c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner ! s'exclama Aphrodite. Tu nous raconteras ça autour d'un bon plat, d'accord ? T'es tout pâlichon, faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

Deathmask sourit et se leva, faisant fi de la petite tenue qu'il portait.

« On se retrouve chez moi pour manger ? proposa le Poisson sans quitter des yeux le corps musclé du Cancer.

-Pas de problème, je vais passer voir Mu avant de venir, déclara-t-il.

-Mu ? Vous ne vous êtes pas assez vus pendant trois semaines ? » se moqua gentiment Aphrodite.

Le suédois étouffa bien vite son sourire sous le regard assassin que lui lança Deathmask avant de quitter sa chambre. Il se tourna vers Shura et demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

-Je pense qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave, répondit le Capricorne. Je n'ai encore jamais vu Deathmask se fâcher aussi vite pour quelqu'un…

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Mu et lui ? s'étonna le Poisson.

-Oui, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, répliqua Shura. Tu as les idées mal placées, Aphro ! »

Le chevalier se mit à rire.

Lorsque Deathmask traversa le temple des Gémeaux, Saga et Kanon s'enquirent poliment de ses nouvelles, mais voyant que le Cancer ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation, leur entrevue ne dura pas.

Ce ne fut pas le cas quand il arriva au temple d'Aldébaran…

« J'aimerai traverser ton temple, fit Deathmask avec un brin d'agacement devant tant de politesse à donner.

-Pas avant que tu n'aies répondu à certaines de mes questions ! siffla le Taureau en se plantant devant lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu certaines épreuves avec Mu que cela te donne le droit de passer outre les ordres du Grand Pope !

-A savoir ? demanda le Cancer, un peu perdu.

-Les visites sont interdites, répondit Aldébaran.

-Pourtant Shura et Aphrodite sont venus me voir, et à ce que j'ai pigé Mu est avec Kiki, répliqua l'italien.

-C'est normal, Kiki est le disciple de Mu. Mais toi ! Que lui veux-tu ?

-Tu joues souvent les mères poules ? grogna Deathmask.

-Quand il s'agit de la sécurité de mes amis, oui.

-De la sécurité… ? Parce que tu crois que je vais m'en prendre à Mu ? fit le Cancer avec stupeur.

-Tu as bien essayé, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ! riposta Aldébaran.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous de ta permission. »

Deathmask avança d'un pas, mais Aldébaran le saisit par le col et le souleva de terre.

« Je ne te laisserai pas aller voir Mu ! gronda le Taureau. Vu l'état dans lequel il est revenu, tu ne peux pas y être étranger ! Je refuse que tu t'approches de lui, c'est clair ?

-Tu vas te calmer, ouais ? » s'écria Deathmask en lui lançant son poing.

Aldébaran l'évita facilement mais fut obligé de le lâcher. Deathmask retomba sur ses pieds et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Je suis peut-être sadique, mais de là à aller narguer quelqu'un chez lui, faut pas exagérer !

-Tu reconnais donc que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

-Mais je lui ai rien fait au Bélier ! s'exclama Deathmask. Tu m'emmerdes, là !

-Alors si ce n'est pas toi, c'est qui ?

-C'est pas à moi de te le dire, répliqua le Cancer avec un air buté. Tu demanderas toi-même à Mu. Le seul à qui je le dirai, ce sera au Pope, point. Tu me laisses passer maintenant où je t'arrache ta seconde corne ? »

Aldébaran ne releva pas l'insulte et observa Deathmask. Il semblait dire la vérité, mais comment en être certain ? Lorsqu'il avait vu Shaka ramener Mu dans son temple, inconscient et le visage aminci et fatigué, il avait failli se jeter sur Deathmask, même si celui-ci était évanoui. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Shaka, Dokho et du Grand Pope, ainsi que la menace de Shura et d'Aphrodite pour qu'il se calme et reporte leur petite mise au point.

« Je veux prendre de ces nouvelles, merde à la fin ! siffla le Cancer en s'énervant. Le Pope m'a donné son autorisation !

-Si jamais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu auras affaire à moi, le prévint Aldébaran avec un air suspicieux.

-Eh ben voilà, soupira Deathmask en s'avançant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'as un signe de ruminant : t'es long à la détente, vieux ! »

Il descendit les marches menant au temple du Bélier et allait s'annoncer lorsqu'il vit Mu et Kiki sur le chemin de terre menant à la petite plage du cap Sounion. Le jeune garçon faisait léviter plusieurs rochers et les faisait tournoyer sous le regard amusé du Bélier. Sentant soudain sa présence, Mu se tourna vers lui.

« Deathmask ? Tu es levé ?

-Comme tu peux le constater… Comment tu vas, toi ? »

Mu jeta un coup d'œil à son disciple, qui le regardait avec attention.

« Je vais bien, répondit Mu avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Encore un peu fatigué, mais face à l'énergie de Kiki, je ne sens plus rien ! »

Le gamin esquissa un sourire ravi.

« Bon ben tant mieux alors, fit gauchement Deathmask. Je vais vous laisser vous amuser.

-Deathmask ? Shion m'a dit ce que tu avais fait dans le désert, dit Mu doucement. Merci.

-Bah, on est à égalité comme ça ! T'avais vu que l'autre enfoiré allait me renvoyer mon attaque, et…

-S'il te plaît, évite les grossièretés devant Kiki. Il n'a que huit ans.

-Oh… pardon, marmonna Deathmask en jetant un regard au jeune garçon qui étouffait un rire. Bref, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Voyant que Mu hochait la tête, le Cancer rebroussa chemin et s'en alla.

« Maître ? Vous allez bien ? demanda alors Kiki qui avait vu passer un voile dans les yeux du Bélier.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Non, ils n'étaient pas à égalité. Mais ça, Mu ne le lui dirait pas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **: idem

**Remerciements **: à ma correctrice préférée et amie, Camhyoga ; à Chlo et Alexis pour leur soutien ; à toutes les personnes de qui m'ont adressé des reviews encourageantes, gentilles et drôles.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le chevalier de la Vierge poussa un soupir et sortit de son temple sans faire un bruit. Il traversa ceux de ses camarades en silence pour se diriger vers la petite plage du cap Sounion. Comme il s'y attendait, Mu était debout face aux vagues, le regard lointain. Il posa une main fine sur l'épaule du Bélier.

« Mu ? »

Le jeune atlante ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Même s'il avait senti que le cosmos était celui de Shaka, un ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque quelqu'un le touchait.

« Shaka, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Aider un compagnon qui semble en avoir bien besoin » fit tranquillement l'hindou.

Mu ne répondit rien. Il était impossible de tromper les sens aiguisés de Shaka.

« Mu, cela fait bientôt deux semaines que vous êtes revenus de cette cité. Chaque soir, je te sens t'agiter et te troubler. Non, plus que ça, tu es terrorisé Mu ! Ai-je tort ? »

Le Bélier poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver, étant donné que tu ne veux rien me dire.

-Je suis désolé Shaka, mais je ne peux pas... murmura Mu.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à me parler si tu sens que je ne suis pas la bonne personne, continua le chevalier de la Vierge. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à te torturer toi-même. As-tu parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui t'était arrivé ? »

Mu allait répliquer que Shion et Deathmask étaient au courant, mais il se rattrapa de justesse. Son maître ne savait que ce que le Cancer avait bien voulu lui révéler, tout comme les autres chevaliers d'or. Quant à l'italien, Mu n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour qu'il comprenne.

« Parler avec quelqu'un de confiance ne pourra que te soulager, reprit Shaka au bout d'un moment. Cela me peine de te voir ainsi, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter…

-Merci de ta sollicitude Shaka. Mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas à qui parler. Je ne me sens à l'aise avec personne, à part Kiki, mais il est hors de question que je lui dise quoi que ce soit.

-Pas même ton maître ? » s'étonna le jeune hindou.

Mu détourna le regard et balbutia :

« Je ne veux pas voir la honte dans son regard…

-Tu sais très bien que Shion ne te méprisera jamais ! s'écria Shaka. Parle avec Deathmask alors !

-Deathmask ? fit le Bélier sans comprendre.

-Vous avez vécu cette épreuve à deux. Il me semble qu'il doit être le mieux placé pour te comprendre, non ?

-Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Mu.

-Retourne te coucher, Mu, conseilla Shaka. Ressaisis-toi. »

Le jeune atlante acquiesça tandis que le chevalier de la Vierge repartait vers son temple. Il contempla encore un peu la mer s'écraser contre les rochers et le sable. Le jeune hindou avait vu juste, bien sûr : il devait faire en sorte d'aller mieux. Mais parler lui ferait-il vraiment du bien ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : tout oublier. Mais chaque soir, le regard d'Eléas, ses mains sur sa peau, son corps dans le sien, l'éveillaient en sursaut et tremblant de peur. Mu faisait tout pour ne pas réveiller Kiki et ne pas l'inquiéter, aussi partait-il se réfugier sur la plage, attendant que le soleil se lève pour retourner à son temple.

Mu poussa un soupir avant de rejoindre le petit sentier de terre : il irait voir Deathmask. Ne serait-ce que pour prendre de ses nouvelles, par simple politesse.

C'est ainsi que plus tard dans la journée, le Bélier se présenta au quatrième temple, une boule au ventre.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, fit le Cancer lorsqu'il aperçut Mu. Entre. »

Le jeune atlante le remercia d'un signe de la tête et suivit Deathmask dans la partie habitable de son temple.

« T'es juste venu pour traverser ? demanda l'italien.

-Non, à vrai dire… Shaka voudrait que je te parle.

-Ah ? Peut-être du fait que tu m'as menti ? » gronda Deathmask en croisant les bras.

Totalement perdu, Mu secoua la tête :

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-Du fait que je sais pas si je dois te croire après ce que m'a dit Eléas. »

Mu pâlit. Deathmask enchaîna :

« Il m'a dit un truc vachement intéressant, avant que je le dégomme. Comme quoi t'étais consentant et que depuis le début tu me mènes en bateau ! »

Mu serra les poings en tremblant de rage

« Alors ? siffla le Cancer en toisant son compagnon.

-Tu veux _tout_ savoir ? murmura le Bélier avec une voix anormalement calme.

-Ouais. Que je sache si celui que j'ai sauvé mérite tous les éloges qu'il récolte depuis un bon bout de temps !

-Très bien ! Oui, j'ai accepté d'être la chose d'Eléas, pour te sauver _toi_ ! cria soudain Mu. Tu allais mourir suite à son attaque et c'était la seule façon de te sauver ! Alors j'ai dit oui ! »

Deathmask s'était figé, estomaqué. Mais le Bélier n'avait pas fini :

« Et après ça, c'est de rester enfermé qui allait te tuer. Alors il m'a pris en échange de ta liberté. Satisfait maintenant ? »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du jeune atlante. Deathmask ne savait que dire et resta immobile, trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, murmura finalement le Bélier, non, je ne mérite pas tous ces éloges. »

Puis il sortit en coup de vent. Deathmask se secoua alors et s'élança à la poursuite de l'atlante. Il sortit en trombe de son temple et se précipita vers celui du Bélier, sans se préoccuper des regards interloqués des Gémeaux et de celui hargneux du Taureau. Il entra dans le premier temple et s'exclama :

« Mu ? Où t'es, nom d'un chien ?

-Tu cherches mon maître ? »

Deathmask se tourna d'un coup vers Kiki, l'attrapa par les épaules et s'exclama tout en le secouant :

« Je dois le voir absolument ! Tu sais pas où il est ?

-Aïe ! Arrête de me secouer comme un poirier ! Il est peut-être sur la plage, mais j'en suis pas sûr » ajouta le jeune garçon une fois que l'italien l'eut relâché.

Deathmask quitta le temple en courant, sous le regard outré de Kiki qui s'écria :

« Et merci, ça fait partie de ton vocabulaire ? »

Mu avait les bras serrés autour de lui. Étrangement, avoir crié l'avait un peu soulagé. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir tout avoué au Cancer sur un simple coup de tête. Il était stupide.

Soudain, un bruit de course le sortit de ses pensées et il reconnut un cosmos identifiable entre tous : Deathmask…

Le Cancer s'arrêta près de lui, essoufflé.

« Je suis plus doué pour tuer des mecs que pour le sprint, fit-il en se tenant les genoux. Ou que pour écouter un ami qui a besoin de moi… »

Mu se tourna lentement vers lui, indécis. Comment devait-il comprendre la phrase de l'italien ?

« Écoute, Mu… commença-t-il.

-Laisse-moi seul.

-Mais c'est ce que tu fais depuis deux semaines ! gronda Deathmask. Tu t'isoles de tout le monde !

-Et tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi ? ricana Mu en secouant la tête.

-Non, j'avoue que ça, je vois pas, riposta le Cancer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Parce que j'ai peur de vous, voilà pourquoi ! siffla le Bélier. Dès que j'entends un pas derrière moi, je me demande si ce n'est pas Eléas qui vient achever le travail ! Quand quelqu'un s'approche de moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire !

-Mais Mu, balbutia le Cancer, sidéré, on est tes amis ! Bon, j'avouerai que je suis le moins bien placé pour en faire partie, mais personne ne te ferait le moindre mal, tu le sais non ?

-C'est justement là le problème. Si tu savais à quel point Aldébaran est blessé quand je m'écarte de lui !

-Ouais, enfin faut dire qu'il voit rouge très vite… grommela l'italien.

-Ça me fait mal, Deathmask… murmura le jeune atlante. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus avoir totalement confiance en quelqu'un.

-Ça prendra du temps, acquiesça Deathmask. Mais plus tu resteras seul, moins tu pourras de nouveau croire en ceux qui t'entourent. Rien n'est perdu, Mu, loin de là ! La vie est belle et on est vivants ! »

Mu esquissa un mince sourire. Le Cancer continua sur sa lancée tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

« Et puis tu verras, tu trouveras le grand amour un jour, ça te remontera le moral ! »

Mu secoua la tête.

« Pas après ça…

-Mais si, arrête de faire ta mijaurée !

-Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à oublier ! cria Mu en se tournant enfin vers Deathmask.

-Qui te demande d'oublier ? riposta le Cancer. Nous on veut juste te soutenir, rien d'autre. »

Mu ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« J'aimerai bien…

-Alors il ne tient qu'à toi de franchir le pas » fit doucement Deathmask en ouvrant les bras.

Intimidé, Mu ne réagit pas.

« Mu… laisse-moi t'aider. Ce que t'as fait pour moi… »

La voix de Deathmask dérailla.

« Ce que t'as fait, reprit-il plus lentement, j'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse le faire un jour. Alors laisse-moi te rendre la pareille. Viens. »

Mu et Deathmask se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, le silence les environnant n'étant troublé que par le bruit des vagues. Finalement, le jeune atlante s'avança d'un pas. Deathmask sourit et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Merci Mu… »

Aldébaran secoua la tête, étonné et un peu jaloux.

« C'est étrange de voir que là où nous avons échoué, lui y parvienne, murmura alors une voix claire.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça le Taureau.

-J'espère qu'il se révèlera digne de la confiance que lui accorde Mu, reprit Shaka avec un air pensif.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit, gronda le brésilien. Sinon il aura affaire à moi !

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant » fit le chevalier de la Vierge avec un sourire moqueur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer **: le même

**Remerciements **: les mêmes.

Bon d'accord, je vais faire des vrais remerciements... pas taper !! A ma correctrice préférée et amie : Camhyoga (gros bisous ma belle !) ; à tous ceux qui m'envoient toutes ces superbes reviews et qui me font chaud au cœur ; à Chlo et Alexis pour leur sympathie ; et enfin à ma minette pour me changer les idées grâce à ses bourdes extraordinaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« Mu ? Et si tu me lâchais, maintenant ? » marmonna Deathmask.

Le tibétain ne réagit pas. Craignant qu'il ait fait un malaise, l'italien l'écarta de lui pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme s'était endormi de fatigue.

« Ben voyons… »

Deathmask le souleva aisément et se mit en route vers le temple du Bélier. A peine avait-il posé un pied sur la première marche que Shion surgit à l'entrée du temple.

« Tiens, le Pope ! Vous êtes venu récupérer ça, je pense, non ? s'amusa le Cancer en montrant Mu de la tête.

-En effet, répondit-t-il avec un sourire. Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre. »

Deathmask obtempéra sans un mot et suivit Shion dans la partie habitable du premier temple. L'habitat était très simplement aménagé mais il y régnait un calme apaisant. La chambre de Mu ne faisait pas exception : les murs étaient peints en ocre rouge et le mobilier en bois semblait très ancien, bien que parfaitement entretenu. Tout était fait pour favoriser une ambiance tranquille et agréable qui ne déplut pas au Cancer.

« Dépose-le doucement ! recommanda Shion en voyant Deathmask s'approcher du lit.

-Malgré mon ascendance de macho italien, je sais quand même être attentionné ! » siffla le Cancer à voix basse.

Le Grand Pope haussa les épaules. Il plaça précautionneusement un oreiller sous la tête de son ancien élève qu'il regarda avec tendresse.

« Bon, ben… je vais y aller, balbutia Deathmask.

-Il t'a raconté ? »

Le Cancer hocha la tête. Shion passa une main douce dans les cheveux du Bélier.

« Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir comme ça… murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Pas d'inquiétude : je le protègerai, rétorqua Deathmask avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, sous l'œil amusé du Pope.

-Merci pour lui, fit Shion.

-Ouais… pas de quoi. »

Puis Deathmask tourna les talons, se sentant très bête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de balancer ça, au Pope qui plus est ?

Shion secoua la tête, se retenant de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu le Cancer dans cet état et très sérieusement, il n'aurait même pas imaginé qu'il puisse l'être. Il se retourna vers Mu et poussa un soupir : le jeune homme s'agitait à nouveau dans son sommeil. Il était plusieurs fois venu le veiller, que se soit de lui-même ou à la demande de Kiki. Malgré les efforts de Mu pour ne pas inquiéter son apprenti, le jeune garçon sentait à quel point son maître était mal.

Mu poussa soudain un gémissement sourd et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Shion lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, à son grand désarroi. Désemparé, il vit Mu se mettre à pleurer et à vouloir se débattre contre un ennemi invisible, risquant de se blesser s'il n'intervenait pas.

« Mu ! Réveille-toi ! » s'écria Shion en le prenant dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Et il vit soudain ce qui tourmentait son disciple.

Les souvenirs de Mu lui apparaissaient désordonnés, mais bien assez explicites pour que le Grand Pope pâlisse à vue d'œil. Soudain Mu ouvrit les yeux en tremblant.

« Mu… murmura Shion en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Maître ? » balbutia le Bélier avec panique.

Face à l'interrogation muette des yeux émeraude, le Grand Pope ne put qu'acquiescer. Mu baissa la tête, honteux et en attendant le verdict de son ancien maître.

« Mu, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais te rejeter ! » souffla Shion.

Un sentiment de soulagement intense relâcha enfin les épaules du jeune atlante. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotion, mais il ne put dire aucun mot. Cela faisait trop en quelques heures.

« Quant à ton armure… »

Mu releva la tête avec intérêt : son maître avait donc aussi perçu ses inquiétudes à ce propos ?

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si ce que tu crains est réel ou non : va la voir, fit Shion avec un sourire encourageant. Mais sache que quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours avec toi.

-Merci maître, murmura le Bélier avec un soupir.

-Repose-toi encore un peu, préconisa le Grand Pope. Veux-tu que je reste ?

-Je pense que ça ira, merci » répondit Mu, un peu gêné.

Shion acquiesça et sortit de la chambre dont il referma la porte avec douceur. Il prit soin de s'éloigner rapidement, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre en ruminant, sous l'œil effaré des chevaliers d'or. Seul Deathmask avait compris la raison de cette agitation et avait préféré ne pas s'approcher de trop près de l'ancien Bélier.

Lorsqu'il parvint au palais, Shion ferma les yeux. Il devait rester calme, quoi qu'il se passe.

« Shion ? Tu vas bien ? » fit la voix inquiète de Dokho qui venait d'arriver.

Le Grand Pope sentit ses dernières barrières se briser et se mit à crier :

« Moi je vais bien, mais je peux te dire que le salopard qui a blessé Mu n'aurait pas eu de mort aussi douce que celle que lui a donné Deathmask si j'avais été dans les parages, tu peux me croire ! »

Eberlué, Dokho regarda son ami trembler de fureur.

« C'est… si grave ? risqua-t-il néanmoins.

-Grave ? Grave ?! hurla Shion. Il l'a totalement détruit, oui ! Même à quatre ans, Mu était plus solide que ça ! »

Shion se tourna brusquement, saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la projeta au sol avec une rare violence. Le chevalier de la Balance préféra ne rien ajouter, craignant d'attiser la colère de son ami, et contempla pensivement les débris de la statuette pulvérisée. Shion se mit à faire les cents pas, mains derrière le dos, jetant de temps à autre un regard haineux à son compagnon qui n'en menait pas large : il n'avait jamais vu Shion aussi furieux.

Finalement, le Grand Pope se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et plongea sous la gigantesque table.

« Shion ? »

Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre et une bouteille de whisky. Le chinois le regarda avec stupeur, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu gardais ce genre de réserves, se moqua-t-il en approchant.

-T'en veux ? demanda Shion dont la colère était toujours palpable.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai jamais goûté à ça…

-Je peux t'assurer que lorsque je vois certains papiers, le soir, ça me remonte un peu le moral, avoua Shion. Et là j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant.

-Si tu le dis… »

Shion sortit un second verre et les remplit légèrement. Après avoir siroté quelques gorgées, le Grand Pope se détendit légèrement et Dokho demanda doucement :

« Comment va-t-il maintenant ? »

Shion secoua la tête, perdu.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a plus confiance en lui, ni en nous tous, à part peut-être Deathmask.

-Deathmask ? s'étonna le chevalier de la Balance. Etrange, je n'aurais jamais cru que ces deux là deviendraient amis. Leurs caractères sont diamétralement opposés.

-C'est peut-être ça qui lui fait du bien, argua Shion, pensif. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je me sens totalement inutile, Dokho !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua son ami. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi et s'il a besoin de toi, il te le fera savoir. »

Shion acquiesça lentement avant de pousser un soupir.

« Ce qu'il a fait, je n'en aurais pas été capable, murmura-t-il enfin. A part pour toi, peut-être. »

Le chinois sourit :

« Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite, Shion.

-Disons que je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait pour quelqu'un comme Deathmask, même s'il s'est racheté, fit sèchement Shion.

-C'est autre chose… » acquiesça Dokho en terminant son verre.

°oOo°

Il s'approcha dans un silence religieux, une sourde angoisse lui nouant le ventre. Son maître avait raison, il y avait lui-même pensé, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pu faire ce premier pas. Mais il en avait fait un vers Deathmask, un peu plus tôt, pourquoi ne parviendrait-il pas à en faire un autre vers _elle_ ?

Mu posa une main sur la boîte de Pandore qui sembla frissonner à son contact. Il s'assit en tailleur face au coffre qui protégeait son armure, et attendit. L'armure d'or du Bélier voudrait-elle encore de lui, malgré ce qu'il avait fait ?

Mu se souvint du jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il en avait été tout retourné et avait longuement pleuré, en cachette de son maître. L'armure, l'armure d'or lui avait parlé ! Une sorte de pensée dans son esprit, un souffle d'air dans ses interrogations de petit garçon. Mu avait juré de chérir cette armure plus que sa vie. Et dans un sens, il l'avait trahie. Il avait sali l'armure d'or du Bélier. Il s'en voulait horriblement, plus que tout le reste. Elle avait été sa fidèle compagne, toujours prête à le protéger en cas de besoin, lui insufflant un courage et une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable sans elle. Si aujourd'hui elle ne voulait plus de lui, il le comprendrait. Malgré la douleur de perdre un être cher, il l'accepterait.

Un être cher… Mu se fit songeur. Il avait toujours pensé ainsi, inconsciemment. Oui, l'armure était un peu comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue, veillant sur lui avec sa présence rassurante. Mais de quoi se plaignait-il ? Il avait eu Shion, il l'avait même retrouvé. Son maître avait toujours été compréhensif, quoique sévère. Tout comme lui-même l'était avec Kiki, en fait. Mu doutait sincèrement que tous ses compagnons aient eu la même chance que lui… Deathmask par exemple. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de lui lorsqu'il accompagnait son maître au Sanctuaire : c'était un gamin turbulent qu'on n'oubliait pas. Mais Mu, malgré son jeune âge, avait parfaitement vu que ses yeux étaient… éteints, comme s'il y manquait quelque chose. Même après tout ce temps, Mu n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait jamais été ami avec le Cancer. Celui-ci traînait toujours avec Shura et Aphrodite –de sacrés gaillards, eux aussi. Deathmask avait-il ce quelque chose dans les yeux lorsqu'il était avec eux ? Mu aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Plongé dans ses pensées qui voletaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Mu ne vit pas le halo doré qui s'était mis à l'entourer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui qu'il releva les yeux et fixa son armure.

Le Bélier était sorti de sa boîte et trônait en face de son porteur. Armure altière et brillante de mille feux, elle dégageait comme de la fierté. Etonné, Mu se releva et effleura la surface douce comme de la soie. L'armure frémit sous la caresse douce de l'atlante qui sourit.

Shion jeta un regard vers le premier temple, satisfait. Il n'avait jamais douté que son ancien disciple continuerait à être le porteur de l'armure d'or encore longtemps. Peut-être qu'à présent, Mu allait pouvoir entamer sa guérison ?

* * *

La suite très très vite ! ^^ Pour m'excuser de poster si tard (eh oui d'habitude je poste le jeudi...) le 12 arrive aussi !


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà le bonus !! x) Deux chapitres le même jour, c'est-y pas beau la vie ? x'D

**Disclaimer **: idem

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, sans qui mes journées seraient bien longues, à toutes celles qui m'encouragent chaque jour... ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque les chevaliers d'or virent descendre le Bélier dans l'arène, tous se sentirent plus ou moins soulagés. Mu n'était pas venu aux entraînements depuis que Deathmask et lui étaient rentrés de mission, et Aldébaran et Shaka ne pouvaient que se sentir rassurés de voir leur ami revenir vers eux.

« Mu, ravi de te voir parmi nous ! » fit le Taureau en lui donnant une forte accolade.

Mu plissa légèrement les yeux. Deathmask, non loin des trois chevaliers, esquissa un sourire : l'atlante était convalescent mais pas encore guéri…

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, Aldé.

-T'en fais pas, je vais plus te lâcher maintenant ! » répliqua le brésilien avec un rire.

Distrait par l'arrivée du Bélier, Deathmask ne vit pas immédiatement le regard impatient que lui jetait Aphrodite.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? siffla le Cancer, gêné.

-Rien du tout. J'attends juste que tu daignes reporter ton attention sur notre combat, répondit le Poisson avec un sourire doucereux.

-Ouais, ben mets-toi en garde au lieu de rester planté comme ça. »

Aphrodite haussa les épaules : Deathmask avait toujours eu une mauvaise foi inébranlable. Mais il revint rapidement à la charge, après quelques passes d'échauffement :

« Dis donc, tu as l'air de t'inquiéter drôlement pour notre Bélier.

-Ben quoi ? rétorqua le Cancer en fronçant les sourcils. Il a été blessé, normal que je vérifie que tout aille bien.

-Oui, bien sûr » fit Aphrodite avec un petit sourire en coin.

Deathmask croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'énerva :

« Bon, dis-moi ce que t'as dans le crâne qu'on reprenne notre combat vite fait. J'aime pas tes sous-entendus, alors accouche ! »

Aphrodite sourit franchement, sous l'œil intrigué de Shura qui s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Capricorne.

-Il se passe que notre crabe préféré est sous le charme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves ! fit le Poisson avec un rire. Pas vrai Death ? »

Pendant quelques instants, Shura se demanda ce qu'allait faire son compagnon. Apparemment, ce dernier se posait la même question car ses yeux passaient de l'espagnol au suédois sans savoir sur qui s'attarder.

« Tu es grave dans ton délire, Aphro, souffla enfin le Cancer.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête, mon grand, se moqua gentiment le Poisson. T'es mignon comme tout.

-Tu m'emmerdes » fut la seule réponse de Deathmask qui tourna les talons et quitta l'arène.

Shura et Aphrodite se contemplèrent un long moment.

« Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, fit enfin le Capricorne.

-Il est amoureux, répondit le Poisson en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu t'entraînes avec moi ? »

Deathmask se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la plage du cap Sounion. Au moins, il y serait tranquille et Aphrodite ne reviendrait pas le faire chier avec Mu. Enfin quoi, c'était si difficile de comprendre qu'il se faisait du souci pour l'atlante ? Surtout après les révélations du jeune homme, la veille… Il en était encore retourné. Mu avait fait ça… pour _lui_. Personne n'avait jamais montré à l'italien qu'on tenait à lui. Pas d'un point de vue affectif, dans tous les cas. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Il était cruel et avait tué pour son plaisir. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'à chaque fois qu'il tenait un adversaire entre ses mains, il se revoyait un peu lui-même lorsqu'il était enfant ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il voulait effacer à jamais ce regard terrorisé de leurs visages, qui lui rappelait toujours celui qu'il avait eu face à cet _homme_, celui qui lui avait volé son enfance ? Il se tuait un peu plus à chaque assassinat, et c'était très bien ainsi. Son « mentor » aurait au moins réussi sur ce point-là : faire de lui une carapace de monstruosité, que son maître, au Sanctuaire, n'avait pas réussi à effacer. Pas plus mal, d'ailleurs, au moins on lui foutait la paix. Excepté ce satané Poisson et le Capricorne avec qui il s'était toujours entendu. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi redevable au jeune Bélier ? Pourquoi était-il aussi touché ? Autrefois, il lui aurait certainement ri au nez et l'aurait envoyé balader, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir l'aider ?

Est-ce que par hasard, malgré tout ce que cet _homme_ lui avait fait, il possédait toujours une étincelle d'humanité au fond de lui, quelque part ?

Mu suivit le chemin qui le menait à son temple, perdu dans ses pensées. Aldébaran avait voulu l'inviter à déjeuner mais l'atlante avait refusé : il devait reprendre l'apprentissage de Kiki, qu'il avait trop abandonné à lui-même. Le brésilien avait acquiescé avec un sourire en disant :

« A charge de revanche, Mu ! »

Le jeune atlante pénétra dans son temple vide. Il alla se passer le visage sous l'eau froide : l'exercice lui avait fait du bien, incontestablement. Il redressa soudain la tête, des cheveux venant se coller à sa peau encore humide. N'était-ce pas le cosmos de Deathmask qu'il venait de sentir ? Et quelle était cette étrange sensation qui planait autour du Cancer ?

Mu hésita à aller à la rencontre de l'italien, encore un peu gêné des révélations qu'il lui avait faites. Mais le cosmos de son compagnon semblait si perturbé qu'il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son temple, prêt à accueillir Deathmask, dont la silhouette ne tarda pas à se faire voir sur le sentier.

« Bonjour Deathmask, fit doucement l'atlante lorsqu'il fut parvenu en face de lui. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? ricana amèrement l'italien.

-Je le sens, à défaut de le voir. Puis-je t'être d'un quelconque secours ?

-Je crois que t'en as assez fait pour moi » répondit Deathmask avec un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mu resta silencieux, observant avec attention le visage dur du Cancer. Puis il secoua doucement la tête et murmura :

« Comme il te plaira. Je suis à ton écoute si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Mais merde ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi, enfin ?! se lâcha subitement le Cancer, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et me rabâche pas les oreilles avec tes grands mots d'entraide entre chevaliers, je m'en branle ! »

Mu le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable. Puis il lui répondit avec un léger sourire :

« Parce que même si tu essayes de le cacher, tu n'es qu'un être humain, avec ses faiblesses. Comme chacun de nous ici. Parce que tu ressens des émotions.

-Mais tu t'es entendu ? siffla Deathmask. Je suis un monstre, tu le sais parfaitement !

-Avoir été cruel n'est-il pas la meilleur preuve de ce que j'avance ? argua gentiment le Bélier. Personne n'est parfait, moi encore moins que les autres. »

Le ton attristé du jeune homme fit relever la tête à Deathmask. Il l'avait encore blessé sans le vouloir et serra les poings, pestant contre lui-même.

« Et voilà… marmonna-t-il. Je suis un crétin fini.

-Oui, répondit Mu. Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'attachant, à mon sens. »

Le Cancer n'osa rien répondre et se mit à espérer que le silence qui s'était installé entre eux dure encore un long moment.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? finit par demander Mu. Ou préfères-tu rentrer directement chez toi ?

-T'as pas d'alcool, je suppose ? ronchonna Deathmask.

-Non, je préfère le thé, avoua le tibétain.

-Allons-y pour un thé, alors… » soupira l'italien en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mu l'invita à sa suite et le fit asseoir dans un petit salon le temps qu'il fasse chauffer l'eau. A cet instant, une furie rousse se jeta dans les bras de Mu en s'écriant :

« Maître, maître, j'ai fait tous mes exercices !

-C'est bien Kiki » s'amusa l'atlante en posant le jeune garçon sur le sol.

Il n'y avait donc vraiment qu'avec ce gosse que Mu déposait sa barrière de contenance… Deathmask se rabroua : non, il l'avait fait avec lui aussi. Ce qui le mettait d'ailleurs dans tous ses états, quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Aphrodite. Kiki posa un regard interrogatif sur lui.

« Tu veux ma photo ? grogna le Cancer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non, t'es pas assez bien pour être sur mon album, riposta l'apprenti en grimpant dans un fauteuil, face au Cancer.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? fit Deathmask en le fusillant du regard.

-Kiki… »

Le jeune garçon tourna un grand sourire vers son maître :

« C'est vrai… La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, de toute façon.

-Ouais, ben les Dieux ont dû faire une fausse manœuvre avec toi, se moqua l'italien.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la fausse manœuvre ? s'écria Kiki en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-De faire moins de bruit » rétorqua calmement le Bélier en posant un plateau sur la table basse qui était devant eux.

Les deux belligérants se jaugèrent du regard, sous celui amusé de Mu. Rapidement, la dispute reprit, tandis que le Bélier s'était éclipsé :

« C'est quoi ce que tu t'es mis sur les cheveux pour qu'ils soient aussi mal coiffés ? fit innocemment Kiki.

-Tu peux toujours causer, t'as pas vu les tiens ! riposta Deathmask.

-Ils sont très bien mes cheveux ! Et ils sont pas bleus, au moins !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les cheveux bleus ? s'emporta le Cancer.

-C'est moche.

-Et pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ? Pourquoi t'irais pas voir les jumeaux ou le Scorpion, pour nous laisser respirer ? grogna l'italien.

-Ben t'es là et j'ai pas envie de bouger. »

Mu revint à cet instant et secoua la tête en riant.

« Vous êtes de vrais gosses…

-Dis à ce morveux d'arrêter de se foutre de moi ou je l'envoie en pension complète aux Enfers ! s'écria Deathmask.

-Je suis pas un morveux, je suis de disciple de maître Mu ! gronda Kiki en se mettant sur ses pieds.

-Ouais ? Ben profite bien de ton maître, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un comme lui. »

Le Cancer se leva et s'étira.

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour le thé ! »

Mu regarda sortir l'italien sans dire un mot, enregistrant au fond de lui que son compagnon n'avait pas touché à sa tasse…

« Dites, maître…

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour vous ! »

Mu passa sa main dans la tignasse indisciplinée du jeune garçon et lui dit :

« Va mettre les pieds sous la table au lieu de raconter des bêtises. »

Kiki fila, laissant Mu à ses interrogations muettes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer **: pareil

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, car même si elle dit le contraire, ma fic ne serait pas là aujourd'hui sans elle ; à tous ceux qui sont toujours au rendez-vous pour m'encourager et me donner leurs impressions : Newgaia, Aries Mu, Alexis et Chlo, je pense bien à vous, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Aphrodite s'accouda à la commode et secoua la tête :

« Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

-Écoute, Mu m'a servi un thé, son apprenti m'a fait chier et c'est tout ! ronchonna Deathmask.

-Et tu as bu son thé ? s'écria le suédois, rivé aux lèvres du Cancer.

-Ça va pas, non ? J'ai pas envie de crever à nouveau ! se récria l'italien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas gentil, ça.

-M'en fous.

-Et ensuite ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ? C'est tout ? Tu t'es barré de chez lui ?

-Ben ouais. »

Deathmask commençait à voir rouge : rester en compagnie d'Aphrodite pendant trois heures à l'écouter bavasser sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou non lui tapait vraiment sur le système.

Assis sur un fauteuil, Shura le regardait avec un air compatissant. Quand le chevalier des Poissons s'y mettait, il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire changer de sujet. Petit à petit, le visage de Deathmask se fermait, une veine s'était mise à palpiter sur son front et Shura se demandait combien de temps le Cancer allait encore tenir…

« Stop !! J'en ai ma claque ! cria soudain l'italien. Aphrodite, dehors.

-Mais, Death… ! tenta le suédois.

-Non. Plus un mot. Casse-toi. »

Shura haussa les épaules et entraîna le Poisson dehors, au plus grand soulagement de Deathmask. Le pire, c'est que ce crétin avait parfaitement raison… Le Bélier lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Le Cancer aurait voulu se gifler : s'il suffisait de lui montrer un peu d'affection pour qu'il s'énamoure de quelqu'un… Sauf que le jeune atlante n'était pas n'importe qui.

Deathmask se leva de sa chaise, enfila un t-shirt et sortit de son temple avec un air furibond. Les jumeaux ne lui lancèrent pas un regard et Aldébaran préféra éviter la tornade dévastatrice qu'était devenu le Cancer.

Arrivé au temple du Mu, il mit les mains dans ses poches et se composa le visage le moins affable possible : il n'avait aucune envie de parler au Bélier. Mais heureusement, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Sans doute avec l'autre morpion roux…

Deathmask obliqua vers le cap Sounion et ricana doucement : dès que quelqu'un avait un souci, il se dirigeait au cap. Sans doute pour se réconforter en pensant à Kanon qui avait été enfermé là, histoire de se dire que les malheurs du Gémeaux valaient bien les siens. Quelle hypocrisie ! Au fond, ils étaient tous pareils : une apparence bien faite mais un esprit tordu.

Deathmask soupira : il aurait mieux fait de garder Aphrodite avec lui, au moins il aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui s'engueuler proprement.

Shaka observa Mu avec attention et se décida :

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, ne serait-ce ton léger trouble de l'instant. »

Mu tourna vers lui son regard émeraude et répondit :

« J'ai ressenti une sensation étrange venant du cosmos de Deathmask. »

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue :

« Deathmask, hein ? Il est grand et peut se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il est comme d'habitude.

-Non, tu te trompes. Lui aussi a besoin d'aide, rétorqua doucement l'atlante, rabattant ses cheveux derrière une oreille.

-Mu, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tout ! fit la Vierge. Il faut d'abord que tu penses à toi-même et à ta… guérison.

-Shaka… le seul qui puisse être capable de m'aider à guérir, comme tu dis, c'est Deathmask, expliqua le jeune homme. Comment pourrait-il me soutenir si lui-même n'est pas dans son état normal ? »

L'hindou tourna la tête et soupira.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

-Rien que je n'ai le courage de t'avouer pour l'instant, murmura l'atlante avec un air désolé.

-Si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, va le rejoindre.

-Il ne voudra pas… On dit de moi que je suis une foutue bête à corne, mais il est encore plus buté que je ne le suis, fit Mu avec un léger sourire.

-Ça reste à prouver, se moqua le chevalier de la Vierge. Vas-y, tu verras bien. »

Mu acquiesça et s'éloigna, tandis que Shaka poussait un petit soupir agacé.

Le jeune atlante décida d'attendre le Cancer à l'entrée de son temple, assis sur les marches, le vent jouant avec ses nerfs et ses cheveux. Deathmask lui lança un regard vide lorsqu'il arriva près de lui.

« Tu me diras ? demanda alors Mu à voix basse, mais certain que son compagnon l'ait entendu.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qui te rend si triste… »

L'italien souffla et s'installa aux côtés du Bélier.

« Rien que des souvenirs qui valent pas la peine que je m'en rappelle, maugréa Deathmask en se vautrant sur les marches.

-S'ils te font souffrir, c'est qu'ils en valent la peine.

-Pas sûr. Tu crois que les tiens avec Eléas sont importants au point que tu t'en souviennes ? grogna le Cancer sans se préoccuper de blesser le jeune homme.

-Ils font partie de ma vie maintenant. Je ne peux plus choisir de les avoir ou pas, répondit pensivement Mu. Tu as bien vécu avec pendant longtemps, non ?

-Ouais. Mais parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie sans rien attendre en retour, ça chamboule tout ce en quoi j'ai cru depuis que j'ai six ans, fit l'italien en s'étirant de façon trop nonchalante pour être crédible.

-A ce point-là ? s'étonna le jeune Bélier.

-Ouais. Tu peux être fier. C'est tout le fondement de ma putain de vie que tu viens de casser. »

Mu resta silencieux, préférant attendre. Finalement, il dit :

« Il faut bien se remettre en cause un jour ou l'autre, essayer de changer d'opinion… C'est comme pour le thé : il faut le goûter pour savoir l'apprécier.

-Quoi, tu m'en veux de pas avoir touché à ça hier ? siffla le Cancer avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est du thé qui vient de l'Himalaya, continua Mu sans répondre à Deathmask. Il paraît qu'il ouvre l'esprit pour mieux appréhender notre vie terrestre.

-C'est déjà trop compliqué pour moi, grogna l'italien. Moi, c'est mozzarella, pesto et tiramisu, point.

-Je pensais que les italiens ne mangeaient que des pizzas, se moqua le jeune atlante.

-T'as jamais connu la vraie bouffe, toi. Je te ferai manger du _brasato al barolo_ un jour, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

-Pourquoi pas, accepta le Bélier avec une moue sceptique. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire la cuisine…

-Je suis un homme plein de ressources ! » fit le Cancer avec un sourire charmeur.

Mu éclata de rire.

« Très bien, je te crois. Mais j'attends d'en avoir la preuve !

-Tu me lances un défi ? ricana Deathmask. Pari tenu ! Je te ferais bouffer italien d'ici deux jours, ça te va ?

-D'accord, accepta le Bélier.

-Dans ce cas, je me casse. Faut que j'aille acheter de quoi faire le _brasato_… » expliqua l'italien.

Il se releva et s'éloigna à grands pas. Kiki apparut à cet instant et grommela :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Mu. Mais on va manger chez lui dans deux jours… Repas italien.

-C'est pas lui qui va cuisiner ? s'horrifia le jeune garçon.

-Si.

-Mais je veux vivre, moi ! » s'exclama Kiki sous le regard amusé de son maître.

Lorsque Shura et Aphrodite descendirent au quatrième temple plus tard dans la journée, ils trouvèrent leur compagnon plongé dans un livre. Le suédois s'approcha et demanda :

« Livre interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, je présume, pour que tu sois à ce point inspiré…

-Non. Tu sais pas lire ? grommela le Cancer.

-_Recettes italiennes…_ Je rêve ! s'écria Aphrodite avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu fais la cuisine ? reprit Shura, interloqué.

-J'ai invité Mu à bouffer un plat italien, avoua finalement Deathmask en replongeant le nez dans les pages illustrées.

-Grand pas en avant, bravo ! le félicita le suédois avec un sourire.

-Mais lâche-moi un peu ! grogna l'italien.

-Et dis-moi, quel sera le menu ? continua Aphrodite en se mordant les lèvres.

-Toi alors ! le gronda Shura.

-C'est un repas en tout bien tout honneur. Sûr que tu dois pas connaître, ricana Deathmask.

-Ben voyons. Tu ne me feras pas croire que ton sang d'italien ne s'échauffe pas un peu face à ce beau spécimen.

-C'est pas un morceau de viande ! s'écria le Cancer en le fusillant du regard.

-C'est pourtant une belle pièce, pouffa le suédois. Mais je te le laisse, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

-Ah ? Qui ? fit Shura, fonçant dans la brèche pour détourner la conversation au grand soulagement de Deathmask.

-Grand, cheveux longs…

-Ça correspond à beaucoup de monde, ça.

-Beau… »

Deathmask leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa lecture, tandis que Shura essayait de tirer les vers du nez à Aphrodite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **: idem

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, la fidèle compagne de mes délires, à tous mes reviewers que je n'ai pas eu le courage de remercier, étant atteinte d'une crise de flemme aigüe. Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre 2 chapitres ce soir ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

« Tu vas quoi ? » s'écria Aldébaran en stoppant son attaque.

Mu poussa un soupir et s'arrêta également, non sans avoir esquissé un sourire amusé. Le Taureau avait voulu l'inviter chez lui et il lui avait alors avoué ce qu'il comptait faire de sa soirée.

« Je vais dîner chez Deathmask ce soir.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta le brésilien. Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont il te regarde…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'y vais pas seul, riposta le jeune atlante. Kiki vient avec moi et crois-moi, il est de taille à affronter Deathmask en joute verbale ! »

Le Taureau éclata de rire et capitula :

« Très bien, tu es entre de bonnes mains ! Ton apprenti fera un sacré chevalier, Mu !

-Je pense aussi » avoua le Bélier avec un léger soupçon de fierté envers son disciple.

Il fallait dire que Kiki, du haut de ses huit ans, travaillait d'arrache pied… Une fois que Mu était parvenu à le tirer du lit et à le mettre au travail, bien entendu. Mais l'atlante avait un peu été comme lui et comprenait parfaitement que le jeune garçon veuille faire une grasse matinée de temps à autres, même s'il ne les lui accordait que si son apprenti était malade. Kiki avait d'ailleurs essayé de jouer la comédie, mais il y était si bien arrivé qu'il avait réellement attrapé un virus, ce qui l'avait obligé à avaler diverses potions écœurantes qui l'avaient définitivement convaincu de ne plus jouer au plus malin !

Aldébaran reprit sa position de combat, ce qui rassura Mu : en effet, il avait craint que son ami n'essaye de le dissuader d'aller au quatrième temple. Le brésilien n'aimait pas le Cancer –il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Mais il avait apparemment compris que Mu ne l'écouterait pas et qu'il irait au rendez-vous quoi qu'il puisse dire. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient amis, Aldébaran avait appris à prévoir les réactions de son camarade. Tenter de l'empêcher d'aller à ce dîner ne ferait que pousser le jeune atlante à retrouver Deathmask. Même si le brésilien ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait faire que Mu s'intéresse à ce point au Cancer, il respectait son choix. Le Bélier n'avait encore jamais commis d'erreur à sa connaissance, et ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait commencer.

Le reste de la journée passa excessivement vite, aussi bien pour Mu que pour Deathmask. Le jeune atlante avait vu des chevaliers de bronze venir à son temple pour lui demander une réparation urgente. Quant à Deathmask, il s'était très vite plongé dans la préparation de son fameux _brasato al barolo_, sous les regards éberlués de Shura et Aphrodite. Ils avaient voulu voir de leurs propres yeux leur Cancer avec un tablier déchiré autour des hanches et s'attaquant à des pièces de bœuf avec un immense couteau de boucher. Regarder l'italien cuisiner était une activité toute nouvelle et très intéressante : si Shura évaluait l'avancement du plat avec intérêt, regrettant un peu de ne pas le partager avec son ami, Aphrodite lorgnait ouvertement sur les bras et le torse dénudés de Deathmask qui avait décidé d'enlever son t-shirt avant qu'il ne ressemble à un torchon. La peau luisant de sueur à force de rester près des casseroles brûlantes, l'italien était inconsciemment devenu la proie du regard vicieux du chevalier des Poissons.

« Quand est-ce que tu nous feras de la cuisine, à nous aussi ? demanda le suédois, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans parler.

-C'est pas demain la veille, répondit Deathmask en remuant la sauce.

-Même si je me teignais les cheveux en mauve ? »

Shura se retint de rire face à la mine peu avenante du Cancer.

« Ils sont pas mauves. Ils sont lilas, c'est pas pareil, grommela l'italien.

-J'ai du mal à voir la différence, mais si tu le dis…

-Lâche-moi un peu ou je vous mets à la porte ! le prévint Deathmask.

-Hors de question ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas pensé à ce que tu allais porter comme vêtements ! J'ai tort ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et Aphrodite éclata de rire.

« J'en étais sûr. Je vais devoir jeter un coup d'œil dans ta garde-robe, mon chou.

-Tant que tu ne rajoutes pas tes propres fringues ou des roses dedans… »

Shura pouffa à son tour, tandis que le suédois s'éloignait avec un petit air mutin. Puis il se retourna vers le Cancer et continua à l'observer avec attention. Sentant le regard de son ami posé sur lui, l'italien lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

L'espagnol esquissa un sourire et répondit avec un air pensif :

« Tu sais, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Ça nous change d'un Deathmask perpétuellement furieux contre tout le monde… »

Le Cancer préféra ne rien dire et retourna à sa sauce. Après tout, Shura avait en partie raison. En grande partie. Complètement, en fait.

Kiki suivit son maître jusqu'au quatrième temple en grommelant et en traînant des pieds. Il avait tout fait pour reculer l'échéance, mais Mu ne s'était pas laissé avoir par le visage faussement angélique de son disciple.

Arrivés au temple du Cancer, Kiki fit la grimace en voyant les visages déformés ornant les murs.

« C'est plutôt glauque… » murmura-t-il.

Mu haussa les épaules avec un air désolé : personne n'appréciait la décoration à part le maître des lieux. Lui-même, lorsqu'il passait par le temple du Cancer, préférait ignorer les faces distendues et figées dans des poses affreuses de cris inachevés.

Kiki se mit à passer d'un pied sur l'autre tout en pensant à son ventre vide : il avait essayé de manger en douce avant de venir afin de ne pas toucher au plat de Deathmask, mais Mu l'avait pris sur le fait.

La voix du Cancer se fit soudain entendre, du fond du temple :

« Restez pas dehors, j'arrive ! Allez poser vos fesses dans la cuisine.

-Comment ça, poser nos fesses ? s'écria Kiki en se dirigeant là d'où venait la voix de l'italien. C'est les tiennes que tu devrais bouger ! On est tes invités, même si on ne l'a pas voulu !

-C'est pas à toi que j'ai proposé de venir ! » riposta le Cancer en apparaissant subitement devant eux, uniquement vêtu d'un jean et pieds nus.

Kiki et lui se tournèrent vers Mu, comme un seul homme. Le Bélier rougit et balbutia :

« J'ai pensé que…

-Avoue que tes copains ont pas voulu que tu viennes seul ? l'interrompit le Cancer. C'est tout à fait leur genre ! »

Mu se mordit les lèvres : ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Lui-même avait hésité avant de dire à Kiki qu'il l'accompagnerait.

« Bon, avancez un peu, que je puisse finir de me passer des fringues. »

Il leur désigna la cuisine et s'éloigna dans une autre pièce. Kiki devança son maître et s'installa à la table, reniflant avec suspicion le fumet qui montait d'un plat couvert. Lorsque Deathmask revint, le jeune atlante demanda :

« On mange où ?

-Ben… ici, répondit le Cancer en haussant un sourcil.

-T'as même pas mis le couvert ?!

-Les assiettes sont dans le placard, les couvert dans le tiroir là-bas et les verres sont à laver, répondit l'italien avec un sourire torve.

-Mais c'est pas à nous de faire ça ! fit Kiki avec une voix outragée.

-Si tu veux bouffer tu mets la main à la pâte. J'ai assez bossé pour ce soir ! ricana Deathmask.

-Maître, on peut rentrer dans notre temple ? S'il vous plaît ! »

Mu secoua la tête avec un sourire :

« Deathmask m'a fait un pari, je ne partirai pas avant de savoir s'il l'a gagné ou non.

-Bonne mentalité. Viens-là, je te passe les couverts. »

Le Cancer secouait les couteaux avec un air dangereux. Le Bélier se hâta d'aller les prendre avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un, tandis que Kiki disposait les assiettes.

Une fois les deux atlantes installés, Deathmask posa le plat devant eux et fit avec un brin de fierté :

« Et voilà le _brasato al barolo_ ! Eh, le môme, sers-toi avant que ça refroidisse !

-Je suis pas un môme ! répliqua Kiki en saisissant la cuillère avec un œil inquiet. C'est quoi, _ça_ ? ajouta-t-il en soulevant un morceau de viande.

-C'est du bœuf, espèce d'ignare, répondit le Cancer.

-Je sais ce qu'est du bœuf, merci ! Mais comment veux-tu que je sache ce que c'est, vu l'allure que ça a ?

-Kiki, arrête un peu » intervint Mu avec un regard sévère avant que Deathmask ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Gêné de s'être fait rabrouer, le jeune atlante obtempéra en baissant la tête avec un air buté. Mu espéra mentalement que la dispute entre son disciple et l'italien s'achèverait là…

« Vous attendez quoi pour bouffer ? demanda le Cancer. Qu'Athéna vienne nous donner sa bénédiction ? »

Kiki essaya de cacher son rire sous des toussotements mal réfrénés, mais il ne trompa personne. Mu saisit sa fourchette et se lança, sous le regard perçant de l'italien. Bien qu'intrigué au début par le goût qu'avait la viande, il dut avouer que son compagnon avait réussi son pari.

« C'est délicieux.

-Evidemment, riposta Deathmask avec un sourire satisfait.

-C'était pas couru d'avance, marmonna Kiki en goûtant le plat à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le microbe ?

-Rien, rien… »

Mu lança un regard d'avertissement à son disciple, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Était-ce sa faute s'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le Cancer ? Et puis, il adorait le taquiner : il était sûr d'avoir une réponse, au moins ! Même s'il aimait énormément son maître, il devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent de fous rires ensemble…

Kiki redressa la tête et regarda les murs : s'ils étaient couverts de visages dans la partie du temple où tout le monde passait, il n'y en avait pas dans celle qui était habitable. Le jeune atlante poussa un petit soupir : il n'aurait rien pu avaler avec ces têtes coupées près de lui !

« Je peux poser une question ? » demanda-t-il soudain en regardant Mu.

Le Bélier haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer. Kiki se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, puis se tourna vers Deathmask et marmonna :

« Dis, pourquoi tu gardes toutes ces têtes dans ton temple ? »

Le Cancer hésita avant de répondre :

« C'est des trophées. Normal que je les expose, non ?

-Alors pourquoi t'as l'air triste quand tu passes devant elles ? »

* * *

A suivre tout de suite après ! :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer **: toujours le même

**Remerciements **: à ma confidente, amie et correctrice préférée : Camhyoga ; à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent leurs impressions. Merci à vous tous ! x)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Deathmask croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Kiki du regard : pourquoi ce mioche devait toujours mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas ?

« Je suis pas triste, grogna-t-il avec un ton peu avenant. Ils ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, c'étaient des faibles et des pleurnichards. »

Kiki allait répliquer, mais Mu lui fit rapidement signe de la tête de ne pas insister. Si le Cancer n'avait pas envie de parler, ils n'avaient pas à essayer d'en savoir plus. Mu ne doutait pas un seul instant que son disciple avait raison : Kiki avait toujours eu une sensibilité plus grande que la sienne, qui était pourtant très poussée. Son apprenti, pour bien des choses, était plus doué que lui lorsqu'il avait son âge et Mu avait pleinement confiance en ce genre de jugement, même si Kiki n'avait que huit ans. Le jeune atlante avait un véritable don.

Mu se tourna vers Deathmask : l'italien avait le visage fermé, signe qu'il était déstabilisé. Afin de mieux comprendre ses camarades, Mu avait appris à les regarder vraiment. Certains avaient des sortes de tics, comme Shura qui se mordait la lèvre lorsqu'il était indécis, ou Saga qui avait une certaine façon d'incliner la tête lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer quelque chose d'important. Les postures indiquaient aussi beaucoup de choses sur l'état d'esprit d'un interlocuteur : des bras croisés, une nuque raidie, ou encore des épaules relâchées. En tant que guérisseur, Mu voyait immédiatement ce genre de choses. Kiki, lui, avait beau ressentir les émotions des autres, il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce genre de détails qui pouvaient au départ sembler insignifiants mais qui au contraire en révélaient beaucoup sur quelqu'un.

Deathmask, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment côtoyé avant leur mission, l'avait toujours fasciné : ses mimiques, ses gestes, avaient une sorte de logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Quand beaucoup de personnes fronçaient les sourcils lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, le Cancer, lui, se parait d'un sourire en coin et avait une lueur étrange dans le regard. Quand il se battait, Deathmask n'avait pas la mâchoire crispée sous la concentration, mais était totalement décontracté : seuls ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement prouvaient qu'il était prêt à tout donner. C'était une sorte de jeu pour Mu de décoder les gestes de l'italien.

Le Cancer semblait ne plus savoir comment réagir à part par la colère. Un moyen simple de contourner une difficulté et qui semblait porter ses fruits, dans son cas.

Mu se leva doucement et se pencha vers son compagnon :

« Nous allons rentrer. Nous avons déjà trop abusé de ton hospitalité, mon ami. Merci pour le repas. »

Il sourit lentement et fit signe à Kiki de le suivre. Deathmask les regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur départ. Mais lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le silence qui régna dans la cuisine le sortit de sa torpeur. Mine de rien, les deux atlantes avaient une présence indéniable : n'importe qui ne pouvait que se sentir à l'aise avec eux, en confiance. Deathmask grogna : pourquoi le môme avait tout gâché en parlant d'_eux_ ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de son temple, où s'amoncelaient ce qu'il avait décrit comme ses trophées.

Il se souvenait de tous ceux qu'il avait tués, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu dire. Oui, il était un monstre : après tout, des visages de femmes et d'enfants faisaient partie des faces macabres qui ornaient le quatrième temple. Des êtres humains qui auraient voulu continuer à vivre, mais qui ne le méritaient pas. Pas plus que lui ne le méritait. _La vie, c'est la loi du plus fort. Les faibles se cachent ou meurent, dans les deux cas ils ne valent rien._ Rien de plus simple.

Deathmask écrasa son poing sur le mur en tremblant. Si seulement il avait pu faire partie des forts ! Si seulement…

_Il y a ceux qui sont en bas, et ceux qui sont en haut. Tu ne deviens pas fort, tu nais avec. Si tu ne l'es pas, alors tant pis pour toi. Tu resteras en bas._

L'italien serra les dents.

_Ceux qui sont en bas ne valent rien. Tu es d'en bas. Tu ne vaux rien._

« C'est faux… j'ai prouvé que je valais quelque chose ! » cria le Cancer.

_Ta vie ne vaut rien._

« C'est faux… » balbutia-t-il.

_Tu n'es rien._

Deathmask sortit de son temple.

Mu referma doucement la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Kiki et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de son temple. Un vent léger se leva et le Bélier laissa avec plaisir l'air frais lui chatouiller le cou avec ses cheveux.

Kiki et lui n'avaient que brièvement reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé au quatrième temple. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu agacer le Cancer : il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité.

« Il y a certaines choses, même si elles sont vraies, qu'une personne ne peut entendre » avait-il expliqué à son disciple.

Kiki s'était couché avec un visage sérieux, semblant réfléchir intensément à ce que venait de lui révéler son maître.

« L'apprentissage de la vie fait aussi partie du passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. »

C'était ce que Dokho lui avait dit lorsque Shion avait été assassiné. Mu n'avait pas tout de suite compris, préférant nier de toutes ses forces la perte de celui qui était et serait toujours comme un père pour lui. Puis, avec le temps, il avait fini par saisir le sens de ces mots. Kiki les comprendrait un jour, lui aussi.

Mu releva la tête : un cosmos approchait, menaçant et empreint d'une profonde colère. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Deathmask se trouvait devant lui.

« T'as dit que tu voulais savoir. Je suis là, fit sèchement le Cancer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Assieds-toi » proposa Mu en désignant la marche où lui-même s'était installé.

Deathmask obtempéra en poussant un soupir agacé. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, regardant le ciel s'assombrir progressivement et dévoiler des étoiles de plus en plus brillantes. Voyant que son compagnon ne semblait pas décidé à parler, Mu murmura :

« Déposer son cœur sur un plateau est plus facile que d'y mettre son âme. »

L'italien se tourna vers lui et marmonna avec un air amer :

« Quand on a ni l'un, ni l'autre, on y met quoi, sur ton plat ? »

Mu le regarda avec surprise : il avait toujours connu Deathmask énervé, cruel, moqueur, mais jamais aussi acerbe.

« Tout le monde a une âme et un cœur, fit doucement le Bélier.

-Le cœur sert à rien d'autre qu'à haïr et l'âme nous rend faible.

-Ne confonds-tu pas âme et conscience ? »

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

« C'est du pareil au même, tout ça. C'est pour les faibles.

-Donc tu penses que je suis faible ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Deathmask en secouant la tête avec agacement. J'arrive pas à expliquer… »

Mu sourit franchement : l'italien ressemblait à un petit garçon qui a oublié d'apprendre la leçon qu'il devait réciter.

« Tu es arrivé comment au Sanctuaire ? demanda alors Mu.

-Mon maître m'a trouvé alors que je travaillais pour Agostino, marmonna le Cancer en commençant à taper du pied.

-Qui est Agostino ?

-Tu veux tout savoir, hein ? ricana Deathmask.

-Je ne t'obligerai pas à parler si tu n'en as pas envie. »

L'italien se leva et alla shooter dans un caillou en bas des marches. Mu attendit patiemment que son compagnon commence son histoire, qui semblait bien difficile à raconter. Finalement, le Cancer se lança :

« J'avais six ans quand j'ai rencontré Agostino. Je venais de perdre ma mère et je m'étais barré de chez moi pour plus voir mon père.

-Vous ne vous entendiez pas ?

-C'est un euphémisme ! fit Deathmask en secouant la tête. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a dû se marier à ma mère, tu comprends, il l'avait mise enceinte de moi, alors… »

L'italien resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre :

« Chez moi, y avait que deux genres de gens : ceux qui vivaient et ceux qui survivaient. Les forts et les faibles. Je fais partie de la seconde catégorie. La mafia aime beaucoup les gosses comme moi : on leur fait faire ce qu'on veut sans qu'ils rechignent. Faut bien casser la croûte. »

Deathmask revint s'asseoir à côté de Mu et posa ses bras sur ses jambes repliées. A présent qu'il était lancé, il n'avait plus envie de s'arrêter. Mu l'écoutait avec attention. Sa présence était rassurante.

« Agostino était le relais local de la grande famille des mafieux de Naples. Il m'a vite embarqué. Je connaissais toutes les rues, les entrées et les sorties cachées… Un vrai petit rat. »

Le Cancer eut un rire sans joie.

« C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait… Le rat. C'est moins que rien, des rats. Ça rampe au sol, ça bouffe des cadavres. J'étais son rat. Sa petite chose. Celui sur qui on s'essuie les pieds, celui avec qui on joue au punching-ball. Parce que ma vie, elle vaut rien. »

Mu ne dit mot, intégrant en silence les révélations que lui faisait Deathmask. Lui-même avait eu de la chance : Shion l'avait pris en charge alors qu'il était très jeune et s'était toujours bien occupé de lui. Il ne pensait pas que le Cancer, avec son air froid et cruel, puisse avoir autant été marqué par son passé.

« Il s'est servi de moi pendant deux ans. Au début, il m'envoyait voler des trucs cons, repérer des quartiers pour de futurs échanges louches, ce genre de choses. Puis un jour, il m'a ordonné d'aller trouver une famille qui n'avait pas honoré son contrat avec lui. Je sais pas ce que c'était, fallait juste que j'aille leur dire qu'Agostino n'attendrait pas indéfiniment. »

Deathmask poussa un soupir et s'allongea de tout son long sur les marches bien que ce soit inconfortable et mis ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Y avait qu'une gamine chez eux. Je m'en souviens encore, tu sais. De son visage. Elle était toute crasseuse, mais elle avait des yeux verts très doux. Quand je lui ai dit que je venais de la part d'Agostino, elle a eu peur. C'est dingue comme on peut tout deviner en regardant les yeux de quelqu'un…

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'oses pas me regarder en face en ce moment-même ? » murmura Mu avec douceur.

L'italien eut un rire puis se redressa. Mu pu alors contempler le visage de son compagnon : impassible, le Cancer ne semblait rien ressentir, comme à son habitude. Mais ses yeux ternes paraissaient encre plus noirs qu'auparavant.

« Continue, fit lentement le Bélier sans quitter Deathmask des yeux.

-Elle m'a supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal et s'est mise à pleurer. Et tu vois, Mu, le regard qu'elle a eut à cet instant, j'ai su que j'avais eu le même face à Agostino. Ça m'a dégoûté de moi et je me suis mis à lui crier d'arrêter. Elle a dû croire que j'allais la battre ou je sais pas quoi, mais moi je voulais qu'elle change de regard. Je l'ai secouée. Je l'ai frappée. Et je l'ai tuée. »

* * *

Oui, ça se finit comme ça ! =)

Moi, sadique ? Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça ? =O

La suite au chapitre 16 ... ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **: pareil

**Remerciements **: à ma correctrice préférée Camhyoga, à Newgaia pour ses gentils messages et à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction avec intérêt.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Mu eut un sursaut de surprise. L'italien ne détourna pas les yeux, continuant son monologue d'un ton neutre :

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement. C'est seulement quand je l'ai lâchée qu'elle est tombée par terre. Je suis parti en courant. Quand je suis retourné chez Agostino, je lui ai raconté ce qui c'était passé. Il a ri. Il a dit qu'il était fier de son petit rat, que finalement je servirais peut-être à quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que c'était un meurtre, il a répondu que de toute façon, la vie ne vaut rien et que par conséquent on peut la prendre quand on veut. Que tuer donne de la respectabilité car ça prouve qu'on a pas peur. Et moi, je voulais tout sauf avoir peur à nouveau, comme quand j'ai croisé Agostino pour la première fois. Cette gamine a été la seule que j'ai tuée sans le vouloir. Et maintenant, j'aime ça. Depuis que j'ai huit ans, j'ai appris à aimer tuer. Quand je vois dans les yeux de mes victimes le même air qu'a eu cette gamine, je me sens heureux. C'est comme si je me tuais un peu moi-même, parce que j'ai eu aussi cette peur panique. Agostino a détraqué quelque chose en moi, mais j'ai même pas envie de le réparer. »

Le Cancer s'interrompit un instant. Il avait beau essayer de faire croire à Mu qu'il ne ressentait rien, parler de ça lui faisait mal, même après tout ce temps. Il était moins bon comédien qu'il l'avait pensé.

« Mon maître m'a trouvé un jour où j'étais dans la rue. Il m'a emmené avec lui, disant que j'avais un grand potentiel et toutes ces conneries. Soi-disant qu'une déesse avait besoin d'être protégée, que je devais être l'un de ses gardiens. J'ai surtout compris qu'encore une fois, on avait besoin d'un moins que rien pour faire le sale boulot. Nos vies, elles valent rien aux yeux des autres. »

Deathmask détourna finalement les yeux et marmonna :

« Tu sais tout, maintenant. »

Mu ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il força le Cancer à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, et déclara :

« Crois-tu que si ta vie ne valait rien, tu serais de retour ici comme nous tous ? Crois-tu que si je pensais que ta vie ne valait rien, j'aurais accepté de subir ce que m'a fait Eléas ? Réponds-moi franchement.

-Avant, je t'aurais envoyé promener en riant, fit Deathmask en hésitant un peu. Plus maintenant.

-Et pourquoi ? » insista le Bélier, bien décidé à prouver à son compagnon qu'il avait tort.

L'italien le contempla avec un air perdu.

« T'es le seul à m'avoir témoigné de l'affection sans rien attendre en retour… Enfin, je crois. »

L'atlante éclata de rire. Deathmask le foudroya du regard et s'exclama :

« C'était bien la peine que je vienne ici, tiens !

-Excuse-moi, marmonna Mu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment que je n'attends rien en retour, idiot. »

Le Cancer fit la moue : il n'attendait pas vraiment cette réponse, mais il ferait avec.

« Pour ce qui est de l'affection… »

L'italien jeta un regard à Mu. Il se surprit à regretter d'avoir tout raconté au jeune homme. Se dévoiler comme ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes : même Shura et Aphrodite ne connaissaient rien de son passé à Naples.

« Pendant notre mission, j'ai commencé à te connaître et à t'apprécier. C'est encore le cas maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas le seul : ton maître devait certainement t'aimer à sa façon. Shura et Aphrodite ont l'air d'être des amis fiables envers toi : eux aussi se sont inquiétés lorsque nous avons disparu. Agostino t'a peut-être appris à mépriser la vie et à aimer tuer, mais tu as de l'importance pour plusieurs personnes. Moi compris. »

Mu s'interrompit et se tourna vers Deathmask.

« Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

-Je pense, ouais. C'est dingue, mais quand t'es lancé, t'es une vraie pipelette ! »

Mu se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais.

-Susceptible, avec ça ! » se moqua le Cancer.

Le Bélier haussa les épaules. L'italien se redressa et s'étira de tout son long.

« Faudrait peut-être que je pense à retourner pioncer chez moi.

-Aldébaran ne supporte pas d'être réveillé, fit pensivement le jeune atlante. Il est d'une humeur de chien, après.

-Je m'en fous. Je le ferai rôtir à la broche s'il m'emmerde, répliqua Deathmask.

-Mais Shaka et moi devrons le supporter. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de mots portugais* que j'ai appris grâce à lui lorsqu'il est levé du pied gauche… »

Deathmask sourit avec un petit air méchant et dit avec un ton goguenard :

« J'aimerai bien voir ça !

-Moi je préfèrerais éviter, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? Que je dorme à la belle étoile pour pas réveiller le bœuf ? Hors de question.

-J'ai une chambre aménagée lorsque mon maître vient dormir dans mon temple, si ça t'intéresse.

-Tant que tu me sers pas du thé demain matin, ça me va, accepta Deathmask.

-Je t'ai invité à dormir chez moi, pas à rester prendre le petit-déjeuner, rétorqua Mu avec un sourire en coin.

-Dis, je savais pas que ça faisait partie de la sagesse tibétaine de faire des blagues ? fit le Cancer. D'accord, je te suis. »

Mu acquiesça et se leva. Il précéda l'italien dans son temple et lui montra une petite pièce, meublée d'un lit et d'une étagère remplie de livres.

« Kiki et moi nous nous levons assez tôt, le matin.

-Tôt, c'est-à dire ?

-Six heures. Il n'y a personne dehors et je peux entraîner Kiki à ma convenance.

-Pas étonnant ! s'écria Deathmask. A cette heure-là, je dors ! Je me lève pas avant dix heures, au moins !

-On te laissera dormir, ne t'en fais pas. La salle de bain est juste en face, si jamais tu as besoin. »

Le Cancer acquiesça et se mit à bailler.

« Bon, ben à demain alors, marmonna-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Dors bien » répondit Mu en s'éloignant vers la sienne.

L'italien s'assit sur le matelas avec suspicion et fit la grimace : il aimait les lits moelleux dans lesquels on s'enfonçait légèrement en dormant. Là… C'était peut-être l'ancien lit d'un fakir. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait seulement des fakirs, au Tibet ?

« Maître, maître ! Réveillez-vous ! » hurla soudain Kiki en bondissant sur le lit de Mu.

L'atlante se redressa d'un bond, décontenancé et demanda d'une voix légèrement pâteuse :

« Kiki ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Y a le Cancer qui dort dans la chambre de maître Shion ! s'écria le disciple.

-Je sais, je l'ai invité à rester ici cette nuit. Il est venu me voir, hier soir, expliqua le Bélier en retenant un bâillement.

-Ah… En tout cas, faudrait l'enfermer pour atteinte à la pudeur ! » grommela le jeune garçon.

Mu lui lança un regard étonné. Le jeune garçon eut un sourire mutin et dit :

« Il dort tout nu…

-Kiki ! Tu n'es pas allé dans sa chambre ? s'exclama Mu.

-Ben j'ai entendu ronfler, fit Kiki en riant. Comme maître Shion ne ronfle pas, je suis allé voir qui c'était. »

Mu secoua la tête en poussant un soupir.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

-Trois heures du matin.

-Retourne te coucher, marmonna Mu en bâillant pour de bon.

-Bien maître… »

Kiki sortit de la chambre avec un rire.

« En tout cas, Deathmask a le sommeil lourd… » murmura à voix basse le Bélier pour lui-même avant de se rallonger.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée, Mu se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il sauta sur ses pieds en grommelant et se rendit dans la cuisine où l'italien et Kiki étaient attablés autour d'un chocolat chaud. Le Bélier les contempla tour à tour, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'énerver ou bien rire.

« Alors comme ça tu te lèves à six heures, hein ? ricana le Cancer.

-Si mon disciple n'était pas venu me voir au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il t'avait vu dans la chambre d'amis, c'aurait été le cas, grommela Mu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, Kiki ?

-Vous dormiez si profondément, maître, répondit le jeune garçon avec un immense sourire qui ne trompa pas le Bélier un seul instant. J'ai pas osé vous déranger…

-Dis plutôt que tu as bien arrangé ton coup pour ne pas aller faire tes exercices du matin, riposta l'atlante en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

-Allez, fais pas la tête, intervint Deathmask. Tu veux un chocolat ? Ça te changerait de ton truc immonde dès le matin !

-Va pour un chocolat, accepta Mu en levant les yeux au plafond. Si vous vous mettez à deux contre moi alors que je suis à peine debout, je suis fichu.

-Avale-moi ça et arrête de te plaindre, ordonna le Cancer en lui tendant un bol fumant. Va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à bouffer normalement : y a une quantité d'épices chez toi, c'est pas sain pour un gosse en pleine croissance.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresse à la santé de Kiki, je ne te croirai pas.

-Et puis ta nourriture, elle a l'air bizarre, poursuivit l'italien sans s'occuper de ce que venait de dire Mu. J'ai pas l'impression que les tibétains savent cuisiner…

- Je sais faire à manger normalement, grogna le Bélier.

-J'attends de voir ça » se moqua Deathmask.

Voyant le sourire de son compagnon d'arme et Kiki qui se retenait de rire, Mu comprit enfin.

« Si tu voulais rester déjeuner ici ce midi, il fallait le dire tout de suite.

-Je t'avais prévenu que le matin c'était pas toujours ça, murmura Kiki au Cancer.

-Et si tu allais t'exercer, au lieu de te moquer de moi ? File » ordonna Mu.

Kiki poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et sortit de la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Deathmask plongea le nez dans son bol de chocolat et le but avec un plaisir évident.

« Y a rien de meilleur le matin, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Et merci pour l'invitation à rester manger.

-C'était si subtilement amené dans la conversation, railla l'atlante.

-Au fait… Merci aussi pour hier soir » marmonna l'italien.

Mu hocha lentement la tête et avala à son tour le liquide chaud. Après tout, lui-même savait ce que c'était que de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine… Il ne l'avait pas regretté. En serait-il de même pour Deathmask ?

* * *

* J'ai vérifié : on parle bien portugais au Brésil.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer **: le même

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga pour ses conseils avisés, aux reviewers qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs impressions.

_Je dédicace ce chapitre et le suivant à mon amie qui m'a conseillé ce qui va suivre. Que voulez-vous, j'avais envie d'un peu d'action... ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Lorsque Deathmask rentra chez lui, Aphrodite et Shura étaient installés dans son salon, l'un assis nonchalamment sur la table basse tandis que l'autre était resté debout.

« Alors ? Raconte ! s'écria le suédois en sautant sur ses pieds lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

-La bouffe tibétaine est vraiment bizarre, grogna l'italien.

-Je t'en prie, tu pourrais faire un effort sur les détails ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps on t'attend ici ? »

Le Cancer se tourna vers Shura avec un air interrogateur. Le Capricorne esquissa un sourire :

« Il est resté chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu montres un signe de retour à ton temple.

-Balance, fit Aphrodite en fusillant le Capricorne du regard tout en secouant ses cheveux. J'étais très inquiet…

-Bien sûr, se moqua Deathmask en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tout nous dire ? s'énerva le Poisson en tapant du pied.

-Pour que tu t'empresses de le répéter ? Merci bien !

-Je vois que tu as confiance en moi, fit le suédois en faisant la moue. C'est si inavouable que ça ? Vous avez fait le grand pas, ça y est ?

-Je t'emmerde, Aphro.

-Non merci, je préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua tranquillement le chevalier avec un clin d'œil. Allez, mon grand, c'est si difficile que ça de nous dire que t'es amoureux ? »

Deathmask ne répondit pas sur l'instant.

« T'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un s'ouvre à toi et t'accepte tel que t'es » murmura-t-il enfin.

Aphrodite s'installa à côté de lui et lui serra l'épaule :

« T'as jamais voulu nous parler de toi, t'as tes raisons. Mais si tu t'es confié à Mu et qu'il ne t'a pas rejeté, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

Le Cancer lui jeta un regard désemparé.

« Tu crois ?

-Shura, c'est très grave : notre crabe est définitivement et totalement fou d'amour pour notre Bélier ! s'exclama Aphrodite en se jetant au cou de Deathmask. C'est formidable !

-Dégage ! s'écria le Cancer en repoussant tant bien que mal le Poisson. C'est chevalier de la Sangsue que t'aurais dû être !

-Ce que t'es rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets ! fit le suédois. Dis quelque chose, Shura !

-Et quoi, par exemple ? s'étonna l'espagnol.

-Embarque-le, je t'en prie, supplia l'italien.

-Pas question, refusa Shura avec un sourire. Il a déjà fallu que je l'occupe toute la matinée, alors maintenant c'est ton tour !

-C'est bien ma veine, tiens ! » grommela le Cancer en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'espagnol éclata de rire tandis qu'Aphrodite faisait la moue, essayant de paraître vexé par la remarque du Cancer. Deathmask sourit : ça faisait du bien de se sentir entouré par des amis sur qui il était certain de pouvoir compter. Même devenu assassin pour le compte de Saga, ils étaient restés près de lui. Et il devait l'avouer, même épicée, la cuisine du tibétain était très bonne. Il avait passé un excellent déjeuner, se disputant régulièrement avec Kiki pour un rien sous le regard amusé de Mu qu'il avait eu le plaisir de voir sortir du lit. Il avait presque eu l'impression d'être chez lui, dans une vraie famille… L'italien eut un regard rêveur qui n'échappa pas à ses camarades. Shura et Aphrodite échangèrent un clin d'œil. Si eux-mêmes n'avaient pas pu détourner le Cancer de ses passions morbides, peut-être le Bélier le pourrait-il ?

Mu jeta un regard à Kiki qui s'amusait à faire la vaisselle par télékinésie. S'il apprenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs tout en se divertissant, Mu ne pouvait que l'y encourager.

Il se replongea ensuite dans la lecture d'un livre. Ce fut le cosmos de Shaka, suivi par un bruit d'assiette cassée qui le tira de sa concentration.

Kiki tourna vers lui un regard apitoyé.

« Ramasse les morceaux et fais attention à ne pas te blesser, fit Mu en se levant pour accueillir son ami.

-Je suis désolé, maître, fit son disciple avec un soupir.

-La prochaine fois, ne lave qu'un plat à la fois et évite de vouloir jongler avec, répliqua le Bélier avec un rire.

-J'arrive à un mauvais moment, peut-être ? » demanda Shaka en entrant dans la cuisine.

Kiki lui lança un air de chien battu et désigna les débris de ce qui fut une assiette :

« J'arrive pas à faire ma télékinésie comme il faut ! » ronchonna-t-il.

Le chevalier de la Vierge eut un sourire et dit :

« Un peu de patience, jeune homme. Tu ne voudrais pas dépasser ton maître trop vite ?

-Ne lui mets pas d'idées saugrenues en tête, Shaka, soupira Mu. Deathmask a déjà réussi à lui faire promettre qu'ils se battraient en duel le jour de ses dix ans…

-Justement, j'aimerais te parler du Cancer » murmura Shaka avec sérieux.

Mu lui fit signe de la tête de sortir de la pièce et le précéda dans l'entrée de son temple.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta enfin le jeune atlante en voyant l'air grave peint sur le visage de son ami. Il a quitté mon temple il y a peu, il ne lui est rien arrivé ?

-Non, répondit Shaka avec brusquerie. Je m'étonne même que tu puisses y penser.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Mu.

-Je regrette de t'avoir poussé à lui parler, l'autre jour, expliqua Shaka en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu vas mieux, c'est indéniable, mais à présent que tu es débarrassé du poids qui te faisais du mal, tu pourrais arrêter de fréquenter le Cancer. »

Le tibétain ouvrit de grands yeux : il aurait pu s'attendre à tout, sauf à ça. Shaka reprit avec un ton agacé que perçut immédiatement le Bélier :

« Tu sais ce qu'il est, pourtant, non ? C'est un criminel, Mu, rien d'autre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal : il en serait tout à fait capable.

-Dis-tu cela de toi-même ou bien est-ce Aldébaran qui t'a demandé de venir me voir ? interrogea Mu en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je viens de mon propre chef, mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Il est simplement trop intimidé par ta réaction pour te le dire en personne.

-Je préfère penser qu'il respecte mes choix, riposta le Bélier d'un ton sec. J'aurais cru que c'était ton cas à toi aussi.

-Je pense juste que tu lui fais confiance trop facilement, répliqua Shaka. N'oublie pas qu'il était un assassin au service de Saga et que…

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait, le coupa l'atlante. Mais tu as bien pardonné à Saga, non ?

-Saga était possédé ! Deathmask a tué pour son propre plaisir ! s'écria le chevalier de la Vierge.

-Et dis-moi qui de vous deux semble le plus humain : lui, qui se laisse dominer par ses ressentiments, ou toi qui n'ouvres les yeux que pour porter un regard sans compassion sur le monde ? » fit lentement Mu.

De stupeur, Shaka ouvrit les yeux et regarda Mu avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère.

« Tu es si proche de Bouddha que tu ne vois même plus les hommes, reprit Mu avec douceur. Oui, il a tué. Moi aussi, bien que pour des motivations différentes. Nous avons tous ôté la vie, un jour ou l'autre. Mais je vais te répéter ce que je lui ai dit plus tôt dans la journée : crois-tu que si sa vie ne valait rien, il serait de retour au sanctuaire, comme nous tous ? Crois-tu qu'il aurait été pardonné si facilement s'il n'était réellement qu'un meurtrier de la pire espèce ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu te moques de ce qu'il a pu faire ! siffla l'hindou.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, ni même d'essayer de te rapprocher de lui, mais de comprendre qu'il a un passé, lui aussi, et qu'il a souffert.

-Et les âmes de ceux à qui il a tranché la tête pour mieux les exposer dans son temple, tu crois qu'elles ne souffrent pas ? s'exclama le chevalier de la Vierge.

-Si, je sais qu'elles souffrent énormément à cause de lui, répondit lentement Mu.

-Mais alors pourquoi le défends-tu ? Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de lui donner une chance, ce que personne n'a apparemment songé à faire. »

Shaka se raidit instantanément et marmonna :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux croire en lui.

-Car sinon ce que j'ai fait pour lui n'aurait aucune valeur, murmura lentement le jeune atlante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous lie ainsi l'un à l'autre ?! s'écria-t-il enfin. Dis-le-moi !

-Très bien » soupira Mu.

Il tendit une main à Shaka qui la saisit sans hésiter et lui repassa mentalement tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Si le visage de l'hindou restait totalement impassible, Mu sentait bien que son ami était bouleversé par ce qu'il découvrait. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Shaka lui jeta un regard perçant avant de s'en aller, sans dire un seul mot. Mu poussa un soupir et retourna dans la cuisine. Il avait craint que ses amis ne comprennent pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi, lui-même ayant encore du mal à trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Apparemment, Shaka réagissait mal à ses révélations.

Kiki, voyant le visage défait de son maître, préféra s'éclipser en silence après avoir essayé de lui faire parvenir une vague apaisante : il avait l'habitude que Mu le fasse pour lui lorsqu'il se sentait mal, pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

Mais lorsque Kiki commença à grimper les marches avec l'intention d'aller rejoindre Shion, une main énorme se posa sur son épaule et manqua de le faire tomber.

« Kiki, Mu est à l'intérieur ? demanda Aldébaran.

-Oui oui, il est là, répondit le jeune garçon en se massant douloureusement l'épaule.

-Très bien. Je viens de voir Shaka passer alors je suis venu aux nouvelles, expliqua le brésilien en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kiki acquiesça vivement avant de filer vers le temple du Grand Pope. Aldébaran pénétra dans celui du Bélier et trouva Mu accoudé à la table de la cuisine, les yeux fermés.

« Bonjour Aldé, murmura le jeune homme sans ouvrir les paupières. Viens-tu aussi me faire des reproches ou bien est-ce une visite de courtoisie ?

-Shaka t'a fait des reproches ? s'étonna le Taureau en s'asseyant en face de lui. C'est inhabituel de sa part.

-Il n'aime pas me voir avec Deathmask. »

Le brésilien fit la moue et marmonna :

« Moi non plus, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que je changerai d'avis.

-Je le sais bien, Mu : je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'essayer de te forcer à faire quelque chose ne servira à rien ! s'exclama Aldébaran avec un rire. Mais raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'a dit Shaka… »

Shura poussa un cri outré et se leva d'un bond :

« C'est pas possible d'avoir une main pareille ! Tu triches, Deathmask !

-Jamais de la vie ! riposta le Cancer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air buté. C'est même pas moi qui ai distribué les cartes !

-C'est que tu as promis un truc à Aphro s'il te filait toutes les bonnes cartes ! grommela le Capricorne.

-T'es juste un très mauvais perdant, pouffa Aphrodite. Oh tiens, j'ai un full les mecs ! »

Shura et Deathmask se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le suédois qui leva les mains avec fatalité :

« La chance, mes amis, simplement la chance. Ça prouve bien que Deathmask est totalement innocent du crime dont tu l'accuses.

-Mais pas de celui dont moi je le crois coupable » gronda soudain une voix.

Intrigué, le Cancer se pencha sur le côté et contempla Shaka. Le chevalier de la Vierge arborait un visage fermé et dardait sur lui ses immenses yeux bleus qui, s'ils en avaient été capables, l'auraient foudroyé sans attendre.

« Tiens donc, bonsoir toi, fit l'italien en déposant ses cartes sur la table. T'es gonflé de te pointer chez moi sans me demander l'autorisation.

-Il n'y a que lorsqu'on est face à quelqu'un de respectable qu'on peut se permettre la politesse » rétorqua Shaka d'un ton sec.

Deathmask se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

« Répète un peu, pour voir ?

-Death ! Calme-toi ! s'exclama Aphrodite en retenant son ami de se jeter sur l'hindou qui eut un léger rire.

-Je vois que j'avais raison. Il ne me sera pas difficile de prouver à Mu qu'il a tort de te faire confiance aussi aveuglément.

-Qu'est-ce que Mu vient faire là-dedans ? siffla le Cancer en plissant les yeux.

-Je sais ce qu'il a dû subir par ta faute. Inutile de nier. Tu es un monstre, rien d'autre.

-Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, la Vierge ! gronda l'italien en serrant les poings.

-Quand tu veux, riposta Shaka, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

-Demain matin. Avec nos armures, précisa Deathmask.

-Parfait. J'espère que tu ne te défileras pas. »

L'hindou tourna les talons et repartit, laissant un silence glacial s'installer dans la pièce.

« Death, fais pas le con, marmonna Aphrodite en se mordillant une mèche de cheveux.

-Vous battre avec vos armures, c'est de la folie ! ajouta Shura.

-Il a voulu la guerre, il l'aura ! » répliqua le Cancer avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

* * *

_Il a les yeux revolver... Il a le regard qui tue... _

xD


	18. Chapter 18

Je dédie ce chapitre à Camhyoga, elle comprendra pourquoi... ^^

Merci à mes reviewers : vos messages me font toujours aussi plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Un vent froid balaya les arènes, faisant voler à la ronde un gigantesque nuage de poussière. Le soleil n'était pas levé et la fraicheur de la nuit était encore palpable.

Deathmask s'étira avec une fausse décontraction : sa colère n'avait fait que grandir depuis la veille au soir, et il se sentait prêt à tuer le chevalier de la Vierge. Shura et Aphrodite avaient bien essayé de le raisonner, mais ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui. Comment l'hindou osait-il l'accuser de la sorte ? Comment osait-il l'insulter, chez lui de surcroit ? Comment avait-il pu oser impliquer Mu ? Le Cancer serra les dents : Shaka allait payer !

« Tiens, tu n'as pas ton armure ? fit soudain la voix de l'hindou, qui venait d'arriver, le visage hautain. Est-ce pour me dire que tu renonces à notre duel ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! jeta Deathmask en se redressant. Je n'ai qu'une envie : te défoncer. Je ne laisserai pas passer une si belle occasion de te mettre en pièce. »

Shaka eut un léger rire.

« Ce n'est pas avec une armure qui t'a abandonné que tu parviendras à me vaincre » riposta-t-il.

Le Cancer plissa les yeux : il n'avait pas oublié comment l'armure d'or lui avait retiré sa confiance, lors de son combat contre Shiryu.

« Ce qui se passe entre mon armure et moi ne te concerne pas, siffla-t-il en appelant la protection dorée à lui. Tout comme ma vie !

-A partir du moment où mon ami est impliqué, si, riposta le chevalier de la Vierge. Tu l'as fait souffrir et tu vas payer pour ça.

-Je t'attends ! » s'écria Deathmask.

Les deux chevaliers enflammèrent leurs cosmos en même temps et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Mu leva les yeux vers la voûte remplie d'étoiles et sentit un frisson le parcourir : il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Une menace sourde venait d'apparaître dans le Sanctuaire, il en était certain. Il se tourna vers Kiki et ordonna d'un ton sans réplique :

« Rentre au temple et continue tes exercices là-bas. Ne sors que si je t'en donne l'autorisation. »

Surpris par la voix brusquement grave de son maître, le jeune garçon acquiesça et fila sans poser de questions. Mu lança un dernier regard aux étoiles voilées et se téléporta à l'entrée du treizième temple. Shion lui ouvrit au moment même où il apparut et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

« Tu as senti, toi aussi ? marmonna le Grand Pope en devançant son ancien disciple vers la tourelle qui servait à observer les étoiles.

-Oui. Le Sanctuaire serait-il à nouveau menacé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas, j'aurais vu un tel danger, riposta Shion. J'ai l'impression que la menace plane pour l'un de nous. »

Mu balbutia :

« Mais enfin, c'est improbable !

-Et pourtant. »

Soudain, on frappa à l'immense porte du bureau du Pope. Shion jeta un regard intrigué à Mu et alla ouvrir. Aphrodite se tenait devant eux, l'air paniqué :

« Grand Pope, il faut que vous les arrêtiez avant que l'un d'eux ne soit tué !

-De qui parles-tu ? demanda Shion, un peu dépassé.

-Deathmask et Shaka ! Shura va essayer de s'interposer, mais ils semblent prêts à s'entre-tuer ! »

Au même instant, une explosion leur parvint, provenant des arènes. Mu blêmit et disparut sous les regards angoissés de Shion et Aphrodite.

Deathmask poussa un cri de rage et s'élança à nouveau sur Shaka. Mais son poing ne rencontra qu'un pilier, qu'il pulvérisa sans peine. S'il était sans conteste le plus fort des deux, le chevalier de la Vierge compensait sa faiblesse par une agilité assez surprenante. L'hindou eut un léger rire et s'exclama :

« Tu n'arrives même pas à me toucher, c'est pitoyable.

-Si t'arrêtais de fuir, on pourrait peut-être commencer à se battre vraiment ! » riposta Deathmask en se jetant sur lui avec fureur.

Cette fois-ci, Shaka ne put éviter la charge de son adversaire : Deathmask le projeta au sol avec une force terrible. Le jeune hindou, la respiration coupée, eut un râle.

« Alors, qui est pitoyable ? ricana Deathmask.

-Tu vas me le payer ! s'exclama Shaka en se redressant, son cosmos devenant d'un coup plus agressif.

-Viens, si tu l'oses ! »

Shaka serra les dents et s'écria :

« Par le châtiment du ciel ! _Tenma kôfuku_ ! »

Deathmask eut alors la vision d'un gigantesque Bouddha, levant une main paisible devant lui.

« C'est quoi cette embrouille ? » balbutia-t-il.

Soudain, une force extraordinaire sembla exploser et le Cancer fut propulsé dans les airs. Il retomba lourdement au sol avec un cri. Il se redressa en grimaçant, mais le chevalier de la Vierge ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser un instant de répit.

« _Rikudô rinne_ ! Les six chemins de la métempsychose ! »

Des silhouettes apparurent devant Deathmask, tandis que Shaka commentait avec un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible :

« Le monde des morts… Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de présentation.

-Et tu crois que je vais me faire avoir par ton attaque ? se moqua le Cancer en se libérant. Tu l'as dit toi-même : je suis un monstre. Ce n'est pas les enfers qui me feront peur !

-Très bien, dans ce cas… » murmura Shaka en ouvrant les yeux.

Deathmask sentit un frisson le parcourir et eut un rictus : son instinct lui criait que l'attaque de l'hindou serait dévastatrice.

« Les trésors du ciel, _tenbu hôrin_ ! s'écria Shaka en pointant un doigt sur lui. Ablation du premier sens.

-Shaka, non ! » hurla soudain quelqu'un.

Deathmask eut la brève vision de Shura se jetant entre lui et l'attaque du chevalier de la Vierge avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il resta un instant immobile avant de s'agenouiller près de son ami en criant :

« Shura ! Espèce de salaud, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! hurla-t-il à Shaka qui avait pâli.

-Je ne voulais pas l'atteindre ! » répliqua-t-il avec une voix blanche.

Mais Deathmask ne l'entendit pas et se jeta sur lui :

« On ne touche pas impunément à mes amis, Shaka ! _Sheki shiki meikai ha_ !

-Arrêtez ! »

Un _crystal wall_ se matérialisa devant Shaka, tandis que Mu plaquait le Cancer au sol pour empêcher qu'il ne reçoive son attaque de front.

Il se redressa ensuite avec fureur et s'avança vers Shura qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Combien de sens lui as-tu enlevé ? demanda-t-il sèchement à son ami.

-Un seul, le toucher » répondit Shaka en baissant les yeux.

Aphrodite et Shion arrivèrent à cet instant précis. Le suédois accourut près de son ami et demanda avec un ton anxieux :

« Il est … ?

-Non, uniquement incapable de bouger pour l'instant, répondit Mu en lui confiant le corps du Capricorne.

-Il va me falloir des explications, gronda le Grand Pope en foudroyant Deathmask et Shaka du regard.

-Je les attends aussi ! siffla Mu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors là les mecs, c'est à ce taré qu'il faut vous en prendre ! fit le Cancer. C'est lui qui est venu m'insulter chez moi hier soir ! »

L'hindou se racla la gorge et baissa la tête avec gêne, et sous les regards assassins de l'italien et d'Aphrodite, il commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille, lorsqu'il avait quitté le premier temple. Il enchaîna ensuite sur leur duel et l'incident avec Shura.

« Je… je me suis laissé submerger par mon ressentiment, avoua-t-il enfin au Grand Pope en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Je vois ça » remarqua Shion avec un soupir agacé.

Shaka jeta un regard à Mu, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux verts du Bélier ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je… commença la Vierge.

-Ne dis rien, le coupa Mu un peu brusquement. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, enfin ? s'écria-t-il avec colère. Vous croyez peut-être que le vainqueur m'aurait eu comme récompense ? Je ne suis pas à gagner ! Vous êtes de vrais crétins, tous les deux ! »

Shaka et Deathmask se lancèrent un regard en coin. Mu leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Aphrodite aida Shura à se relever et marmonna :

« Je te ramène chez toi, t'en fais pas.

-Je suis désolé » fit lentement Shaka au Capricorne qui ne put que battre des cils pour toute réponse.

Shion se mordilla la lèvre et déclara :

« Vous serez bien évidemment sanctionnés. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Pas d'esclandres d'ici là, est-ce clair ?

-Oui Grand Pope, répondit Shaka, paupières à nouveau closes.

-Deathmask ? »

Un grognement leur parvint avant que le Cancer ne rejoigne ses deux camarades. Restés seuls, Shion et Shaka s'observèrent un bref instant.

« J'ai… honte, murmura le chevalier de la Vierge en baissant la tête.

-C'est un sentiment que nous éprouvons tous un jour, dit l'ancien Bélier avec fatalisme.

-J'ai blessé Mu en voulant le protéger.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas rancunier, riposta sereinement Shion. Attends-toi seulement à ce que tout le Sanctuaire soit mis au courant, votre altercation n'est certainement pas passée inaperçue. »

Shaka acquiesça lentement avant de repartir pour son temple. Les regards étonnés qu'il croisa le laissèrent de marbre : après tout, il l'avait bien cherché…


	19. Chapter 19

Merci beaucoup à **Camhyoga **pour ses relectures, à **Newgaia**, **Alexis **et **Chloé **pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. ^^

_J'ai un peu honte de ce qui va suivre, je l'avoue... Mais franchement, je ne savais pas comment débloquer cette affaire. Alors ne m'en voulez pas trop ! :) Moi, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant... ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Allongé dans son lit et le teint encore un peu pâle, Shura était jalousement veillé par Aphrodite qui ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant depuis l'affrontement de Deathmask et Shaka.

« Tu sais, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, fit le Capricorne d'une petite voix.

-Et te laisser dans cet état ? Hors de question ! gronda le suédois. Ils vont m'entendre ces deux-la !

-Laisse tomber, refusa Shura en se redressant un peu. A mon avis, ils regrettent déjà bien assez d'eux-mêmes sans que tu viennes en rajouter une couche. »

Aphrodite fit la moue : il n'était pas du même avis que l'espagnol, mais n'avait pas l'intention de se disputer avec lui pour l'instant sur un sujet aussi futile.

« Deathmask est allé voir Mu ou pas encore ? demanda finalement Shura.

-Tu rigoles ? Il ne voudra pas reparaître devant lui après ce qui s'est passé ! s'exclama Aphrodite. Il a sa fierté. Je sens que je vais encore devoir intervenir.

-Allons bon… soupira le Capricorne avec un rire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir. Oh, je crois que j'ai trouvé… ! » ajouta le suédois en découvrant ses dents blanches dans un sourire vicieux.

Aldébaran pénétra dans le premier temple après s'être annoncé à son ami.

« Mu ?

-Dans l'atelier ! » répondit le Bélier avec une voix lointaine.

Le brésilien avança jusque dans la petite pièce éclairée. Mu était agenouillé face à une table basse et semblait confectionner un objet d'assez petite taille. Aldébaran attendit que le jeune atlante cesse son travail minutieux et qu'il se redresse pour prendre la parole :

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais... D'après les effusions de cosmos que j'ai pu sentir, tu avais l'air extrêmement énervé.

-C'était le cas, acquiesça Mu en invitant le Taureau à le suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Comment aurais-tu réagis à ma place ? Bon sang, Aldé, ils se battaient à cause de moi ! s'écria finalement le jeune homme en manquant de renverser la théière qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir.

-Je sais que c'est de très mauvais goût, mais c'est bientôt le printemps, fit Aldébaran avec un rire. Ils ne veulent pas trop que quelqu'un vienne sur leur territoire.

-Je ne suis pas le lot d'une tombola, grogna Mu en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

-Je crois que tu le leur as clairement fait comprendre, non ? »

Le Bélier eut un soupir et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Comme tout est compliqué… murmura-t-il.

-C'est plus simple d'aller botter les fesses d'Hadès, c'est certain ! pouffa le brésilien, arrachant un sourire à Mu. J'ai de la chance de ce côté-là : mon cœur est occupé et je ne m'en plains pas.

-Aldé ! s'écria l'atlante en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! »

Le Taureau éclata de rire, ravi d'avoir tiré Mu de ses pensées trop sombres. Avec un air un peu rêveur, le brésilien reprit :

« Elle s'appelle Antonia. Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'une de mes missions. Le véritable coup de foudre. Elle a des yeux si beaux et des boucles brunes à croquer ! »

Souriant devant l'expression enthousiaste de son ami, Mu écouta Aldébaran parler de son grand amour.

« Ce genre de choses, on ne le ressent véritablement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, disait-il. L'amour, ça peut changer totalement une personne. »

Le Bélier hocha vaguement la tête. Un peu offusqué, Aldébaran s'écria :

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde Camus et Milo : qui aurait cru qu'ils iraient aussi bien l'un avec l'autre ? Pourtant ça fait cinq mois qu'ils sortent ensembles et on a l'impression qu'ils s'aiment chaque jour d'avantage.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Mu.

-Oui, approuva Aldébaran en secouant un doigt. Et ce qui est vrai pour Milo, Camus, moi et d'autres est vrai pour toi aussi !

-Moi ? Où vas-tu chercher ça ? s'étonna l'atlante en écarquillant les yeux.

-Vraiment pas loin, crois-moi ! se moqua le brésilien.

-Je ne vois pas, fit le Bélier en allant chercher l'eau bouillante et les tasses. Et franchement… Je ne pense pas être capable de penser à ça pour le moment.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il apprendra la patience ! rit le Taureau en attrapant un sachet de thé noir. Ça risque d'être un peu difficile, mais s'il tient autant à toi qu'il en a l'air, quelques jours ou quelques mois ne devraient pas l'effrayer. »

Mu battit des cils en se demandant de qui Aldébaran pouvait bien parler. Finalement, il retourna s'asseoir sans poser de question. Le brésilien l'interrogea avec un air étonné :

« Tu ne veux pas savoir à qui je pense ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain, répliqua le Bélier en lorgnant sur sa tasse avec conviction. Je te l'ai dit : je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça.

-Mais il n'est pas question d'être prêt ou non ! se fâcha Aldébaran en levant les yeux au plafond. Mon ami, nous parlons d'amour ! De coup de foudre ! De…

-Tu as toujours été un plus grand romantique que moi, Aldé, l'interrompit le jeune atlante avec un léger rire.

-Ce n'est pas du romantisme, maugréa le Taureau. C'est la stricte vérité.

-Très bien, je te crois ! » pouffa Mu en secouant la tête.

Aldébaran poussa un soupir et préféra ne pas insister : son ami avait beau être très large d'esprit, certaines choses ne semblaient pas l'atteindre plus que ça. Etait-ce d'être resté seul à Jamir pendant plusieurs années sans avoir de véritables contacts humains ?

Lorsqu'il remonta chez lui, le brésilien se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander à Mu ce qu'il fabriquait dans son atelier. Mais il fut très vite tiré de ses réflexions par un raclement de gorge venant de son salon. Etonné, Aldébaran salua son visiteur :

« C'est rare que je te voies venir jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez moi ?

-Une affaire de la plus haute importance » répondit son interlocuteur en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Aphrodite entraîna Deathmask avec force jusqu'aux arènes, sourd aux protestations, injures et menaces du Cancer.

« Mais lâche-moi ! s'égosillait en vain l'italien.

-Si je ne t'obligeais pas à venir, tu retournerais illico dans ton temple, riposta le Poisson en secouant la tête. Je ne te laisserai pas passer une heure de plus en compagnie de tes têtes coupées à ruminer des idées noires alors qu'il y a un soleil éblouissant dehors !

-Mais je ne rumine pas des idées noires !

-Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi les trous qui sont apparus miraculeusement dans tes murs. »

Deathmaks ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucune répartie ne lui vint à l'esprit. Aphrodite éclata de rire, saisissant à nouveau le bras de son ami pour le conduire jusqu'en bas.

Les arènes faisaient déjà le siège de divers duels amicaux : Aiolia s'acharnait sur Milo, qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer tant le Lion le faisait rire. Assis dans les gradins, Aioros et Saga discutaient tranquillement tandis que Kanon et Camus s'entrainaient ensemble. Dokho et Mu s'échauffaient plus loin.

« Deathmask ! fit soudain une voix grave. Tu t'entraînes avec moi ce matin ? »

Le Cancer se tourna vers Aldébaran avec un air suspicieux. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Aphrodite le prit de vitesse en s'écriant avec un air dramatique :

« Quoi, Death, tu oses m'abandonner ? Très bien, je vous laisse. Aioros et Saga me feront bien une petite place à côté d'eux. »

Le suédois abandonna les deux chevaliers en agitant la main. Deathmask haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Aldébaran :

« Bon, ben va pour un entraînement ensemble alors. »

Le brésilien esquissa un sourire et précéda le Cancer dans l'espace sablonneux. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent alors vers eux et l'italien se renfrogna : il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, même si c'était pour frapper les murs. Soudain, un cri retentit, détournant l'attention de tous les chevaliers présents.

« Mais ça fait mal ! » s'exclama Aiolia, qui était par terre, couvert de poussière et les cheveux en bataille.

Milo se laissa tomber sur le sol, une main sur le ventre, plié en deux tant il riait. Poussant un rugissement, le Lion se jeta sur lui, sous les éclats de rire d'Aioros, Saga, Kanon et Dokho.

« Ah ces deux là, quand ils s'y mettent… ! commenta le Taureau avec un sourire. Si on s'installe ici, ça te va ? » ajouta-t-il.

Deathmask jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : le brésilien l'avait conduit à l'écart, au calme, non loin du terrain d'échauffement où étaient Dokho et Mu.

« Ouais, ça me va. »

Se mettant face à face, ils commencèrent à s'échanger quelques coups. Au bout d'un moment, le Cancer grogna :

« Dis, on pourrait passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Je m'emmerde un peu, là.

-Fallait le dire tout de suite ! » s'exclama Aldébaran en lançant son poing en avant.

Avec un sourire, Deathmask se jeta en arrière et riposta avec force. Le Taureau bloqua sa jambe et l'envoya plus loin avec un cri. L'italien retomba au sol dans une roulade avant de se redresser, les yeux pétillants d'avoir enfin un peu d'action.

« Dis-moi Deathmask, fit le brésilien en reculant sous les assauts du Cancer. J'aimerais savoir une chose.

-Quoi ? grommela son vis-à-vis en faisant un bond sur le côté pour éviter un coup.

-Vous vous êtes battus à cause de Mu, Shaka et toi, non ? commença Aldébaran. Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore allé le voir ? »

Deathmask stoppa net, surpris. Le Taureau en profita pour le saisir à bras le corps et le projeta au loin. L'italien retomba au sol avec un cri, tandis que le brésilien le rejoignait.

« Alors ?

-Ça te regarde pas ! s'exclama le Cancer.

-C'est mon ami et j'aimerais savoir si tu vas le faire souffrir ou non, répliqua Aldébaran.

-Toi et l'autre débile vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? s'énerva Deathmask en se redressant. Mu n'est pas votre chose !

-Je sais, riposta tranquillement le brésilien en jetant un regard derrière l'italien. C'est un être humain, mon meilleur ami qui plus est. Je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

-Mais il faut vous le dire en quelle langue pour que vous pigiez que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui faire ?! siffla le Cancer.

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? demanda Aldébaran en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante » prévint-il en voyant que Deathmask ne disait rien.

L'italien baissa brièvement les yeux, gêné. Le Taureau retint un rire et attendit que le Cancer se décide. Soudain, il grommela vaguement quelque chose, mais c'était inaudible.

« J'ai rien compris » fit Aldébaran avec un air désolé.

Deathmask réitéra, mais le brésilien secoua la tête :

« Parle plus fort, j'entends rien.

-Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? cria finalement Deathmask, le regard furibond. Puisque je te dis que je suis amoureux de Mu !! »

* * *

_A suivre... ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à **Camhyoga**, toujours à son poste pour rectifier mes erreurs ; petite pensée pour **Newgaia**, aussi bien pour ses reviews que pour ses textes magnifiques ; merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, qui me font toujours plaisir.

La fin arrive à grands pas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le début et le milieu ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

« Deathmask ? » murmura alors une voix derrière l'italien.

Le Cancer ouvrit de grands yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de hurler à la cantonade. Il jeta un regard à Aphrodite qui lui fit un grand signe de la main, un immense sourire peint sur le visage. Deathmask se jura de le tuer, après l'avoir torturé comme il convenait, puis se tourna vers Mu, qui se tenait dans son dos et qui n'avait rien perdu de sa conversation avec Aldébaran.

« Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, s'exclama joyeusement le brésilien. Dokho, tu t'entraines avec moi ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que nos adversaires viennent de nous lâcher, en effet ! » accepta le chinois avec un rire.

Les yeux solidement rivés au sol, Deathmask attendait presque craintivement la réaction du Bélier. Il sentit soudain une main fraîche lui saisir le bras et le paysage autour de lui se brouilla. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au Cap Sounion. Mu était à ses côtés, silencieux. Finalement, il fit signe au Cancer de s'asseoir avec lui au bord de la falaise. Inquiet, Deathmask ne dit rien, espérant que l'atlante ne tarderait pas trop à rendre son verdict.

« Mu, je… » commença-t-il.

Le Bélier se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé Deathmask. »

L'italien sentit son cœur se serrer : et voilà, il en était sûr. A cause de ce crétin de bœuf sans cervelle, il avait détruit le faible lien qu'il avait tissé avec le jeune tibétain. Il s'apprêta à se lever, mais Mu le retint d'un geste.

« Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer » supplia-t-il, le regard brillant.

Deathmask hocha la tête, fixant les lacs émeraude des yeux de Mu.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, commença le Bélier avec hésitation. Si je ne ressentais strictement rien pour toi, je n'aurais pas essayé de t'aider et de te comprendre. Je t'ai fait confiance, et toi aussi tu as cru en moi. Ce que je n'avais pas réussi à avouer à mon propre maître, je te l'ai dit. Tu m'as accepté et soutenu à ta façon. Mais j'ai peur. »

Mu s'interrompit un instant, laissant son regard dériver sur les vagues. Il reprit alors d'un ton plus serein :

« Aldébaran m'a dit hier que je n'avais pas à chercher loin ce qu'il appelait le grand amour. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai peur, à cause de ce qu'Eléas m'a fait. J'envie les regards que se lancent Milo et Camus à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. J'aimerais aussi partager la même chose avec quelqu'un. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça. Alors ne crois pas que je te repousse. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai peur, c'est tout. »

Mu s'arrêta, surpris et gêné d'avoir autant parlé. Il sentit alors Deathmask le prendre par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Il se raidit instinctivement, mais finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de l'italien et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le Cancer se mit à lui caresser les cheveux lentement et dit :

« Tu sais, je te demande rien. Je t'obligerai pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi si t'en as pas envie. Moi, je veux juste rester avec toi. Comme on est maintenant. Juste te serrer dans mes bras, ça me fait plaisir. J'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra, toute ma vie si y a besoin, mais je veux rester avec toi… Si tu veux bien » ajouta-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Mu hocha la tête.

« Ça me plairait aussi, d'être avec toi » chuchota-t-il.

Deathmask le serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune atlante. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était certain que Mu l'entendait aussi distinctement que lui.

« Merci Mu » murmura-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se cala un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu sais quoi ? fit soudain Deathmask. Je crois qu'Aphro et Aldébaran ont tout manigancé.

-Ils se sont vus, hier soir, confirma le jeune atlante avec un rire. J'ai senti leurs cosmos dans le temple d'Aldé. »

Le Cancer eut un grognement agacé.

« Va falloir que j'apprenne à Aphro à pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Mais plus tard » ajouta-t-il, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les mèches lilas de son compagnon.

C'était un peu ridicule, mais il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il serait bien resté à tenir dans ses bras le jeune Bélier encore longtemps si son ventre vide ne l'avait pas brusquement rappelé à l'ordre. Mu éclata de rire et se redressa, imité par l'italien affamé.

« Tu veux venir déjeuner chez moi ou bien l'aperçu que tu as eu de la cuisine tibétaine t'a suffi ? demanda-t-il en empruntant le chemin du retour.

-Peuh ! C'est pas quelques épices qui vont me faire peur, rétorqua Deathmask. Et j'ai envie d'embêter ton apprenti.

-Fais attention ou il va vouloir exercer ses pouvoirs de télékinésie sur toi, le prévint Mu.

-Qu'il essaye ! Il verra de quel bois je me chauffe » s'écria le Cancer.

Mu sourit, réchauffant sans le savoir le cœur de l'irascible italien.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'entrée du premier temple, Kiki vint les accueillir en poussant un cri de joie :

« Maître, maître, Deathmask mange avec nous ? »

Mu acquiesça en passant sa main dans la tignasse flamboyante de son disciple.

« J'ai décidé de venir t'embêter ! fit le Cancer.

-Tant mieux, je commençais à m'ennuyer ! » riposta Kiki en tirant la langue.

Effectivement, le déjeuner fut plutôt agité. Les disputes de l'italien et du jeune garçon finissaient immanquablement par un bras de fer féroce, le jeune atlante utilisant ses pouvoirs pour tenter de faire ployer Deathmask.

Mu buvait tranquillement un thé, couvant du regard Kiki et le Cancer. Finalement, l'apprenti Bélier perdit en poussant un soupir de déconfiture, sous les rires de l'italien. Le tibétain se leva et déclara :

« J'ai du travail à finir dans l'atelier. Je vous laisse vous amuser.

-Shura, Aphro, Aiolia et Milo doivent m'attendre pour un poker, dit Deathmask en s'étirant. T'as intérêt à savoir te battre quand je reviendrais ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kiki.

-Compte sur moi ! » s'écria l'apprenti en filant s'entraîner à toute vitesse.

Le Cancer éclata de rire et se redressa.

« Il est marrant ce gosse. Bon, j'y vais.

-Bonne partie » murmura le jeune homme en s'en allant dans son atelier.

L'italien poussa un soupir avant d'entamer la montée des marches. Parvenu au douzième temple, il s'affala sur la dernière chaise libre et supplia :

« Aphro, dis-moi que tu as des bières. »

Le suédois rit et secoua le doigt :

« Ce sera ta récompense si tu nous raconte tout !

-Inutile, se moqua Aiolia en donnant un coup de coude à Deathmask. T'as pas vu le sourire qu'il avait en arrivant ? »

Le Cancer eut la bonté de pousser un grognement gêné.

« Bon, on est là pour jouer ou parler de ma vie ?

-Les deux, mon très cher ami, les deux » susurra Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil.

Kiki, les bras croisés derrière la tête, avançait en sautillant sur le chemin du Cap Sounion. Mu le laissait bien souvent faire ce qu'il voulait de ses après-midi, et le jeune garçon en profitait pour gambader de droite à gauche. Même s'il adorait Jamir et son paysage déchiqueté, voir un peu de soleil et savoir la mer non loin le remplissait de joie. Kiki adorait l'eau, bien que de signe de feu, et ne perdait pas une occasion d'aller marcher dans le sable, pieds nus.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait admirer le paysage. Le vent soufflait très fort, d'impressionnantes bourrasques manquaient parfois de le renverser. Kiki continuait d'avancer, respirant à pleins poumons cet air salé venu du large.

Il arriva enfin au bord de la falaise. Des embruns lui sautèrent au visage tandis que l'air semblait se charger de tourbillons d'écume. Kiki se pencha un peu en avant : il aimait regarder les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers acérés, en contrebas.

Mais soudain, une bourrasque de vent plus puissante que les autres le déséquilibra. Kiki poussa un cri d'effroi, se sentant soudain tomber dans le vide.

Dans son atelier, Mu redressa brusquement la tête, lâchant ses outils.

« Kiki ? » balbutia-t-il en se levant d'un coup avant de se précipiter hors de son temple.

Avec un brin d'inquiétude, il sonda rapidement le Sanctuaire à la recherche de son disciple. Tout comme Shion avec lui-même lorsqu'il était enfant, un lien psychique très puissant s'était tissé entre lui et le jeune garçon. Il connaissait tout des moments de joie et des pleurs de Kiki, comme s'il les ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Mais là, c'était de la terreur. Kiki était en danger, Mu le sentait dans sa chair et son esprit. Le cœur battant imperceptiblement plus vite, Mu localisa enfin le faible cosmos de son disciple. Le Cap Sounion !

Mu s'élança vers la plage, connaissant l'attirance de Kiki pour le sable mouillé. Arrivé au bord de l'eau, il chercha le jeune garçon.

« Kiki ! » cria-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.

Il était là, il le savait, mais où ? Mu ne le voyait pas, bien que sentant sa présence.

« Kiki !! » hurla-t-il à nouveau, son inquiétude grandissant de plus en plus.

Soudain, presque fugitivement, il aperçut un éclair roux. Le tibétain écarquilla un bref instant les yeux : Kiki se trouvait dans l'eau, sur le dos, et ne semblait pas bouger. Mu se téléporta immédiatement aux côtés de son apprenti, le saisit et le ramena sur la plage en quelques instants.

« Kiki ? » murmura le Bélier.

Le jeune garçon était gravement blessé : il avait une fracture ouverte à l'épaule, sa peau pâle semblant avoir été tailladée à coups de couteaux féroces. En le sondant, Mu découvrit aussi plusieurs côtes cassées, mais aucune n'avait perforé les poumons de son disciple. Mais le cœur du jeune atlante battait lentement et sa respiration difficile devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

Mu prit délicatement Kiki dans ses bras et se téléporta dans son temple, la peur de perdre le jeune garçon s'insinuant en lui à mesure qu'il sentait son disciple défaillir. Il le déposa sur le canapé et contacta son maître avec affolement :

_Maître ! Je vous en prie, venez vite !!_

_Mu ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'inquiéta Shion.

_Kiki est blessé, je crois qu'il est tombé de la falaise ! _s'écria le Bélier_. Il est en train de mourir maître !_

* * *

_A suivre..._

*Part en sifflotant, un sourire sadique sur le visage...*


	21. Chapter 21

Un gros smack à ma relectrice en chef, **Camhyoga, **et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews !

_Encore 3 chapitres ! :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Shion se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Dokho, qui aidait son ami à classer des documents dans la bibliothèque du treizième temple.

« Shion ?

-Kiki est gravement blessé, je vais rejoindre Mu » expliqua le Grand Pope dans un souffle avant de se téléporter.

Le chinois resta un instant décontenancé avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier temple.

Pendant ce temps, Mu s'était agenouillé près de Kiki, soignant les blessures du jeune garçon, le soutenant de tout son cosmos.

« Kiki, bats-toi ! murmura-t-il. Bats-toi ! »

Le Bélier sentit alors un cosmos effleurer le sien : Shaka, sentant la panique de son ami, venait aux nouvelles.

Mu, ne voulant pas rompre sa concentration à soutenir Kiki, lui envoya rapidement une image mentale. Il sentit son ami tressaillir avant de recevoir une vague d'apaisement.

Dans son temple, Shaka quitta d'un coup sa méditation et se précipita vers les escaliers : si l'apprenti de Mu se trouvait près du gouffre des morts, une seule personne dans le Sanctuaire pouvait le ramener. Il localisa le Cancer dans le temple d'Aphrodite et accéléra encore : d'après ce que lui avait brièvement montré son ami, Kiki était gravement atteint. Il croisa alors Dokho en chemin, courant à perdre haleine lui aussi.

« Shaka ! Tu sais pour Kiki ? s'exclama le chinois.

-Je vais chercher Deathmask » répondit le jeune hindou sans s'arrêter.

Il pénétra enfin dans le temple des Poissons et suivit les cosmos des chevaliers présents pour les rejoindre. Son arrivée fracassante en surprit plus d'un. Aphrodite se leva, prêt à dire les quatre vérités au chevalier de la Vierge quant à son comportement, mais Shaka ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Deathmask ! cria-t-il en apercevant l'italien qui écarquillait les yeux. Mu a besoin de ton aide !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le Cancer en se levant.

-Kiki est tombé de la falaise, je pense qu'il se trouve près du gouffre des morts, expliqua l'hindou dans un souffle. Il faut que tu le ramène ! »

Deathmask fila hors du temple sans attendre Shaka. Shura quitta son siège et alla chercher le chevalier de la Vierge pour le faire asseoir.

« Repose-toi trente secondes avant de repartir, conseilla-t-il. Aphro, amène de l'eau. »

Shaka adressa un signe de remerciement au Capricorne en se laissant tomber sur la chaise que lui désignait Shura.

Deathmask entra en trombe dans le salon du premier temple et s'approcha de Mu et Shion, installés près du corps inanimé de Kiki. Le Cancer sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du garçon immobile, la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il sentait aussi très distinctement la peur du Bélier, qui serrait la main de son disciple, gardant les yeux obstinément fermés pour le soutenir de tout son être. Shion essayait de lui transmettre un peu de force et d'apaisement, mais ses yeux inquiets démontraient clairement que la situation était précaire pour le jeune apprenti.

« Deathmask ? murmura le Grand Pope en le voyant.

-Shaka m'a prévenu et je suis venu aussi vite que je pouvais » répondit l'italien sur le même ton en s'agenouillant à côté de Mu.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kiki et se tourna vers Mu, certain qu'il l'entendrait malgré sa transe désespérée pour sauver son disciple :

« Je vais le ramener Mu. Je te le jure. Je vais pas le laisser crever comme ça. Il a dit qu'il me battrait au bras de fer et je le laisserai pas manquer cette promesse. »

Le jeune atlante frémit mais ne dit rien. Deathmask lui serra l'épaule affectueusement avant d'ouvrir un passage vers le gouffre des morts et de s'y élancer sans un regard en arrière.

Le Cancer regarda le paysage décharné s'étaler autour de lui. Les silhouettes tremblotantes des âmes se mouvaient sur le chemin menant au gouffre dans un ballet macabre, flottant dans l'air comme des volutes de fumée, frémissant légèrement au moindre souffle d'air vicié qui s'échappait du puits des morts. L'italien remonta la file en courant : pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de ne pas avoir pu ramener Kiki à son maître. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle pourrait être la douleur de l'atlante de perdre ce garçon qu'il devait considérer comme son propre frère ! Et lui… Même lui ne voulait pas que ce sale mioche meure. Il aimait trop leurs disputes, leurs rires, les regards que Mu posait sur eux avec affection lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient.

Deathmask serra les poings et secoua la tête : il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Plutôt mourir cent fois !

Les silhouettes laissaient à présent échapper des soupirs et des gémissements d'une voix éraillée. Ils approchaient du gouffre.

Le Cancer repéra soudain une forme plus petite. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la file et s'écria :

« Kiki !!

-Deathmask ? balbutia le jeune garçon en clignant des yeux avec un air endormi. On est… où ? demanda-t-il alors en jetant un regard apeuré autour d'eux.

-On est près du puits des morts, répondit l'italien en serrant un peu plus le jeune garçon contre lui.

-T'es venu me chercher ? s'étonna l'atlante en levant des yeux surpris sur le Cancer.

-Ben ouais. On est censé se battre pour tes dix ans, j'allais pas te laisser mourir avant » fit Deathmask avec un clin d'œil.

Kiki enfouit soudain son visage dans les replis du t-shirt de l'italien, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Ramène-moi ! murmura-t-il en sanglotant. Je veux rentrer voir maître Mu !

-T'en fais pas, le morpion, je te raccompagne chez toi » le rassura-t-il.

Il saisit la main de l'enfant et rouvrit un passage dimensionnel. Une fois assuré que Kiki le suivait bien, il l'entraîna derrière lui dans le tourbillon qu'il venait de créer, avant de le refermer d'un geste sûr.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il priait ainsi. Aucune divinité particulière, malgré la fidélité qu'il avait jurée à Athéna. Ses suppliques silencieuses n'étaient dirigées à aucun dieu plus qu'un autre. Il espérait seulement qu'elles seraient entendues par l'un d'entre eux.

La première était lorsqu'il avait trois ans. Il était seul dans les ruines d'une ancienne habitation et priait pour que quelqu'un le trouve, n'importe qui. Shion était apparu, tel un ange, venant le sauver et l'emmener.

Là, il souhaitait que Kiki lui revienne. Sain et sauf, et aussi enjoué qu'avant. Il était si jeune et insouciant ! Il n'avait pas à mourir pour si peu !

_Kiki…_ soupira-t-il mentalement.

_Maître ? _

La réponse peu assurée fit ouvrir les yeux au Bélier. Il vit alors Deathmask à côté de lui, souriant tranquillement.

« Kiki ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, de peur que ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne soit qu'une illusion.

Le jeune garçon papillonna des yeux avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

« Maître… balbutia-t-il. Oh maître ! »

Il se jeta au cou de Mu qui le saisit avec affection, ses angoisses disparaissant d'un seul coup. Shion vit enfin la tension qui enserrait les épaules de son ancien élève se relâcher et il poussa un soupir satisfait en se redressant. Dokho s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras, avant de murmurer :

« Shion, laissons-les. »

Le Grand Pope acquiesça, puis, après avoir brièvement inspecté les deux atlantes pour vérifier qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien, suivit son ami de toujours hors du temple. Ils avisèrent alors les chevaliers présents autour d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient même pas sentis tant ils étaient concentrés sur le retour du jeune garçon.

« Grand Pope, est-ce que… ? demanda Shaka.

-Kiki va bien, grâce à Deathmask » répondit Shion avec un sourire.

Le soulagement qu'il lut sur tous les visages lui fit chaud au cœur : tout le monde au Sanctuaire adorait cette boule d'énergie et de rire et tous auraient été effondrés par sa disparition, Mu et lui les premiers.

« Maître… Je suis désolé… Je vous demande pardon !! » sanglotait l'enfant, perdu dans les bras de son maître.

Mu lui murmura quelque chose que Deathmask ne comprit pas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre langue. Mais le visage de Kiki se métamorphosa et le sourire qui l'éclaira lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Je vais te porter jusqu'à ton lit, fit doucement le Bélier à son apprenti. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Kiki sentit ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et s'endormit comme une masse dans les bras réconfortants de Mu, se laissant emmener dans sa chambre. Le jeune tibétain caressa lentement les cheveux épars de son disciple sur l'oreiller avant de sortir rejoindre Deathmask dans le salon. Brusquement envahi d'une grande fatigue, il s'écroula sur le canapé. Le Cancer vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le Bélier se laissa aller avec un soupir, tandis que l'italien posait sa tête contre la sienne.

« Merci Deathmask, déclara Mu d'une voix rendue lasse par l'effort.

-T'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais. Je l'aurais pas laissé tomber.

-Je t'en suis quand même reconnaissant » souffla le Bélier avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à Camyoga pour la relecture et à mes reviewers pour leur super messages ! ;)

_Plus que deux chapitres... _:)

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Depuis que Kiki était revenu du monde des morts grâce à Deathmask, le jeune garçon semblait encore plus heureux de vivre que jamais. Avoir approché de la mort l'avait marqué profondément et il souhaitait faire tout son possible pour profiter de la vie à présent qu'il avait vu où elle se terminait. Mu avait remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré dans le cœur de son jeune disciple et était heureux de constater qu'il prenait cette expérience du bon côté : Kiki aurait très bien pu se laisser aller à la peur ou au désespoir, mais il croquait la vie à pleines dents comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis cet incident. La vie au Sanctuaire était aussi paisible qu'elle pouvait l'être, sans compter les duels de Deathmask et de Kiki qui faisaient rire tout le monde, ainsi que les fameuses parties de poker du douzième temple où presque tous les chevaliers d'or se réunissaient deux fois par semaine pour des luttes acharnées.

Si beaucoup avaient été surpris de l'affection qui était née entre le Cancer et le Bélier, personne ne réprouvait réellement leurs liens. Shaka, lorsqu'Aiolia lui avait posé la question, s'était contenté de hausser les épaules : il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à la décision de son ami et préférait ne plus s'en occuper.

La complicité qu'entretenait l'italien avec Kiki avait par contre plus étonné : Deathmask était réputé pour avoir aussi bien tué des hommes que des enfants innocents et le voir s'amuser avec le jeune garçon paraissait… déplacé. Etaient-ce le calme et la gentillesse du Mu qui avaient à ce point changé le Cancer ?

Le jeune tibétain allait mieux, lui aussi, même si les changements étaient infimes. Mais la douceur que pouvait avoir l'italien avec lui, lorsqu'il le serrait dans ses bras, l'apaisait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et Mu se sentait heureux de voir qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Deathmask. Pourtant, il était toujours un peu gêné lorsque les bras puissants de son compagnon se refermaient autour de lui et lorsqu'il sentait le souffle chaud parcourir sa nuque, sans toutefois la toucher. Il était touché de l'affection et de la prévenance que lui portait le Cancer, mais il se savait totalement bloqué. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rendre à l'italien les douces caresses qu'il aimait sentir dans ses cheveux. Et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, il craignait que Deathmask ne se lasse de l'attendre, malgré sa promesse.

Le Cancer, quant à lui, voyait bien que quelque chose clochait avec Mu, bien qu'il ne sût mettre de mots dessus. Il commençait à se demander si le Bélier voulait réellement de lui, et cette pensée le blessait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Pourtant l'atlante était toujours aussi aimable et chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée, et le voir ainsi égal à lui-même, comme s'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui, le rongeait.

« A mon avis, il a besoin d'une preuve, déclara un jour Aphrodite alors que Deathmask et lui s'entraînaient et que le Cancer lui eut fait part de ses angoisses.

-Une preuve ? Mais je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais amoureux de lui ! protesta vivement l'italien.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est suffisant ? pouffa le suédois. Mon grand, c'est de Mu dont nous parlons. Il a vécu seul, reclus à Jamir, pendant plusieurs années ! La seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection était Shion et il lui a été enlevé très jeune. Que crois-tu qu'il ait pu ressentir lorsque tu lui as dis que tu étais amoureux de lui ? »

Voyant que son camarade ne semblait pas trouver la réponse, Aphrodite reprit avec un soupir amusé :

« Il a sans doute peur que tu ne lui sois enlevé aussi. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à saisir comme concept, si ?

-Oh, ça va ! s'énerva Deathmask. Et qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu.

-C'est bientôt son anniversaire, tu n'as qu'à lui offrir quelque chose de spécial, proposa le suédois. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait que resteras avec lui. »

Deathmask acquiesça lentement en fermant les yeux : l'amour et ses frasques étaient décidément bien compliqués, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui… Ou comme Mu, aux dires d'Aphrodite.

Et l'imagination du Cancer, si elle avait été fertile en matière de tortures en tous genres, restait obstinément muette quant à une idée de cadeau pour le jeune tibétain. En désespoir de cause, il alla voir le seul qui devait avoir une quelconque expérience en la matière…

« Deathmask ? Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? bâilla Milo qui sortait de sa sieste.

-J'ai un service à te demander, marmonna le Cancer, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Je t'écoute, fit le Scorpion, plus que surpris.

-Ben… j'aimerais faire un cadeau à Mu et je sais pas quoi lui prendre, avoua l'italien. Et comme t'es avec Camus, j'me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider… »

Le grec resta un instant à battre des cils avant d'éclater de rire :

« Pas de problème, super-Milo est là ! Je t'offre un café ?

-Pas de refus » accepta Deathmask.

Suivant le Scorpion dans sa cuisine, il écoutait avec attention ce que disait son collègue :

« Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas offert des tonnes de cadeaux, je me trompe ? »

Le Cancer secoua la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il va donc falloir immortaliser ça. Quelque chose de magnifique, qui dévoilerait tes sentiments profonds pour lui…

-Tu prévoies de faire de la pub à la télé pour prendre des airs pareils ? »

Milo éclata de rire et lui tendit une tasse.

« Mon vieux, c'est la vérité.

-C'était quoi ton premier cadeau à Camus ? demanda l'italien, intrigué.

-Une statuette en crystal, répondit le grec en s'asseyant. Il aime quoi, Mu ?

-Euh… balbutia Deathmask. Le thé, travailler dans son atelier, lire…

-Ouais, ben ça va être pratique avec ce genre de renseignements, soupira le Scorpion. Il mange quoi ?

-Des épices, répondit l'italien du tac au tac. Et ton français, il bouffe quoi ?

-Camus adore les fruits, répondit Milo en haussant le ton. Pourquoi ?

-Ben j'essaye de trouver des idées, je suis là pour ça ! grogna le Cancer avant de soupirer.

-C'est à ce point ?

-J'ai aucune inspiration, le néant total ! s'exclama Deathmask. Enfin quoi, ça devrait pas être si difficile à trouver, un cadeau, non ?

-Ben ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire passer, répondit Milo. Si tu veux juste lui faire plaisir, achète un livre ou quelque chose comme ça. Autrement, va falloir te creuser la tête.

-Merci pour ton aide, railla le Cancer.

-Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça ! pouffa le grec. Va voir Shaka, ils se connaissent bien.

-Tu veux rire ? siffla l'italien.

-Aldébaran alors.

-Il est parti rejoindre sa fiancée et ne rentrera que le jour de l'anniversaire de Mu, geignit Deathmask.

-Toi alors, t'as pas de chance ! » s'écria Milo.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble, avant que le Cancer ne s'en aille essayer de trouver une idée ailleurs.

Milo sentit alors Camus approcher.

« Il te voulait quoi ?

-Me demander conseil, commenta le grec avec un sourire. Pour un cadeau à offrir à Mu.

-Mu ? Et pourquoi est-il venu te voir, _toi_ ? demanda le Verseau avec suspicion.

-Parce que je suis une référence, mon cœur ! » fit le Scorpion avec un rire.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de l'atlante, Shura trouva son ami assis sur le devant de son temple, perdu dans l'intense observation d'un espace vide en face de lui.

« Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ? comprit alors l'espagnol en s'installant à côté de Deathmask.

-Non » murmura le Cancer avec un air morne.

Shura resta un instant silencieux, puis déclara :

« Suis-moi.

-Où ça ?

-Je t'emmène faire un tour à Athènes. Si là-bas tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur, au moins tu te seras changé les idées et tu pourras quand même faire passer une bonne fête d'anniversaire à Mu » dit le Capricorne avant d'entraîner son compagnon avec force derrière lui.

Deathmask se laissa faire : après tout, Shura avait raison. Il était d'une humeur maussade et n'avait pas envie d'imposer ça au Bélier.

Arrivés dans le centre ville, les deux amis se mirent à arpenter les rues bondées. Shura, peu expert pour choisir des cadeaux, essayait de distraire son camarade, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que Deathmask ne le suivait plus. Intrigué, il rejoignit le Cancer, qui s'était arrêté devant un magasin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mu poussa un soupir et reposa ses outils avant d'examiner son travail avec attention. L'objet qu'il façonnait était très fin, mais également très solide. D'une matière ressemblant à celle des armures d'or, une petite statuette ciselée avait pris forme sous ses outils. Elle représentait un jeune bélier, le nez fin semblant humer l'air, les oreilles frémissantes et l'œil alerte, accompagné d'une jeune nymphe. Il s'agissait de la réplique parfaite d'une statue plus grande que son maître lui avait avoué beaucoup aimé. Le résultat le satisfaisait : l'objet, brillant d'un éclat doré, était magnifique. Mu sourit : Shion et lui fêtaient leur anniversaire le même jour et leurs camarades avaient prévu un festin de roi.

Il se rendit alors compte de l'heure qu'il était : il devait se préparer pour la soirée. L'absence de Deathmask à ses côtés pendant la journée le chagrinait et il s'était concentré sur son ouvrage pour ne plus penser au vide que laissait le Cancer en lui.

Une fois propre et habillé de frais, il prit la direction du treizième temple, où se déroulaient toutes les réunions et autres festivités, accompagné par un Kiki débordant d'énergie qui sautillait partout. Mu le regardait faire en souriant : son apprenti avait toujours su comment le tirer de ses idées noires.

Tout le monde était déjà présent, même Deathmask. Pourquoi l'italien ne lui avait-il pas rendu visite ?

Des questions sans réponses tournant inlassablement dans son esprit, Mu se laissa porter par le repas préparé en son honneur et en celui de son maître, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre Aphrodite et Milo qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas spécialement que de la musique tonitruante soit mise, ainsi qu'une piste de dance, mais les deux préparateurs en chefs de tous les anniversaires du Sanctuaire avaient décrété que le dîner était incontournable et qu'il y aurait une grande tournée de jeux à la fin du repas. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas tort : se retrouver tous ensemble était agréable et les chevaliers parlaient de tout et de rien.

A part lui, qui écoutait vaguement ce que racontait Aldébaran, rentré un peu plus tôt du Mexique où il était parti retrouver Antonia.

« Mu, tu ne fais pas attention à ce que je raconte, dit-il alors.

-Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué ce soir, s'excusa le tibétain avec un sourire.

-Je parie que tu as passé ta journée dans ton atelier, toi, le sermonna le brésilien. Moi qui pensais que Deathmask t'emmènerait en balade quelque part, je crois que je me suis trompé. »

Mu poussa un soupir : l'italien lui manquait, bien qu'il soit lui aussi attablé non loin de lui. Aphrodite lui parlait avec acharnement, mais Mu ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que le suédois essayait de savoir. Le Cancer avait un petit sourire satisfait, d'autant plus renforcé par la véhémence de son ami à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu acheter pour le Bélier. Il croisa alors les yeux de Mu et s'empressa de détourner les siens. Et si le cadeau ne lui plaisait pas ?

Estimant qu'il pouvait à présent sans peine prendre congé de ses compagnons sans les frustrer, le jeune atlante s'éclipsa habilement et repartit vers son temple.

Il s'installa sur les marches et ferma les yeux, laissant le calme du Sanctuaire apposer sur lui la marque de sa plénitude. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à côté de lui.

« Ben je vois que t'es pas frais, commenta Deathmask. C'est la première fois que je m'approche de toi sans que tu t'en aperçoives.

-C'est vrai, remarqua Mu en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu tires quand même une de ces têtes… C'est ton anniversaire, et toi tu t'isoles.

-Je ne suis pas très porté sur les fêtes, riposta le Bélier.

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui, se moqua l'italien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deathmask ? demanda alors le jeune tibétain.

-Te donner mon cadeau. »

Le Cancer sortit de sa poche une boîte ouvragée, toute en longueur. Intrigué, Mu la saisit et l'ouvrit sous le regard peu assuré de son compagnon. Il resta un instant interdit, avant de prendre délicatement la chaîne dans sa main. La gourmette, faite en or, était superbement ciselée. Une petite plaque sur laquelle étaient gravés deux mots complétait l'ensemble.

Mu sourit en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit. _Per sempre_.

« Est-ce que… ça te plait ? » murmura l'italien.

Pour toute réponse, le Bélier attacha le bracelet à son poignet gauche avant de se blottir dans les bras du Cancer, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Merci Deathmask.

-Qui a dit que j'avais terminé de te donner tes cadeaux ? » intervint l'italien en écartant légèrement le Bélier.

Il saisit alors délicatement le fin visage du jeune atlante entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, laissant le choix à son compagnon de l'arrêter ou non.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction avisée et à tous mes reviewers ! :)

_Avant-dernier chapitre ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Un peu surpris de sentir les lèvres chaudes de l'italien contre les siennes, Mu ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis, lentement, il y répondit, passant ses bras autour du cou de Deathmask, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux visages, une douce chaleur parcourant tout son être. Ravi, le Cancer serra un peu plus le corps du jeune atlante contre le sien. Mais bientôt, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret, pantelants.

« Mu… » balbutia Deathmask, la voix tremblante.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase et se perdit dans les émeraudes étincelantes qu'étaient devenus les yeux de son compagnon. Mu se sentit frissonner, peur et plaisir mélangés.

« Deathmask… murmura-t-il soudain, posant ses doigts fins sur les joues de l'italien. Tes yeux…

-Quoi ? fit le Cancer sans comprendre.

-Ils brillent… »

Deathmask haussa les sourcils : décidément, les réactions de l'atlante promettaient d'être toujours aussi déroutantes.

« Pas autant que les tiens, ça c'est sûr ! » contra-t-il avec un léger rire.

Le jeune tibétain rougit légèrement. L'italien l'embrassa à nouveau, dans une étreinte plus passionnée.

« Je t'aime, Mu du Bélier, souffla-t-il lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent à nouveau. Je suis à toi pour toujours… »

_Per sempre_… Mu jeta un regard au bracelet et sourit. La promesse du Cancer ne le quitterait pas un seul instant.

Deathmask laissa ses doigts jouer un peu avec la chevelure lavande de son compagnon, avant de les glisser sous sa tunique. Voyant le regard un peu inquiet du Bélier, il se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres, tendrement. Mu se détendit, rassuré de voir que l'italien, malgré la fougue due à ses origines, ne le brusquait pas. Les caresses du Cancer étaient très douces et le jeune homme appréciait l'attention de Deathmask à son égard. L'atlante ferma les yeux, les mains chaudes de l'italien toujours posées sur son corps. Elles reprirent finalement un lent ballet, survolant sa peau comme un léger souffle de vent. Mu frissonna : c'était délicieusement agréable. Deathmask s'interrompit et demanda, soucieux de ne pas précipiter les choses :

« Tu préfères que j'arrête ?

-Non… » souffla le jeune atlante, les joues teintées d'une légère couleur rosée.

Le Cancer eut un sourire attendri face à la vision qu'offrait son compagnon : yeux légèrement entrouverts, cheveux lâchés dans la timide brise du soir, il avait une sorte d'aura surnaturelle. Deathmask déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune tibétain.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Mu éclata de rire.

« C'est gentil.

-Tu es si… désirable, reprit l'italien, pesant soigneusement ses mots.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Eléas » murmura l'atlante, détournant subitement le regard.

Deathmask aurait voulu se gifler : encore une bourde à ajouter à son actif. Il saisit le menton du Bélier et le força gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je ne te force pas à te donner à moi, Mu. J'ai trop de respect pour toi. »

Le jeune homme battit des cils, semblant chercher ses mots. Finalement, il chuchota :

« Prouve-le-moi…

-Quoi donc ?

-Prouve-moi que j'ai tort d'avoir peur, fit le tibétain.

-Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te pousser, ajouta Deathmask.

-J'en ai envie…

-Dans ce cas, tes désirs sont des ordres ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Cancer en se levant d'un bond, saisissant Mu sous les bras et les jambes.

L'atlante poussa un cri de surprise avant de s'écrier :

« Mais je peux marcher tout seul !

-Hors de question ! J'aurais trop peur que tu t'enfuies, se moqua l'italien.

-M'enfuir ? Moi ? riposta le Bélier en plissant les yeux. C'est mal me connaître !

-J'espère bien ! » susurra Deathmask à son oreille.

Le Cancer s'avança dans la partie habitable du premier temple et conduisit le tibétain jusque dans sa chambre. Il déposa Mu sur son lit tout en l'embrassant. Puis, langoureusement, il reprit ses caresses sur la peau claire de son compagnon, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite. Si Mu avait décidé de lui faire intimement confiance, il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Deathmask s'empêcha de gronder en pensant à ce qu'Eléas avait fait au jeune homme, à tel point il l'avait marqué, et se jura de faire oublier à l'atlante ce qu'il avait subi. Se rappelant la vision de Mu, le visage blafard, allongé dans des draps ensanglantés, il serra les poings : ce salaud n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Le jeune atlante adressa un regard surpris à l'italien : il avait senti à son cosmos que quelque chose tourmentait Deathmask. Pour seule réponse, le Cancer l'embrassa à nouveau, s'abreuvant inlassablement du goût sucré des lèvres de Mu.

L'italien se redressa légèrement et lança un coup d'œil indécis face à la tenue que portait le jeune homme.

« Ça se défait comment, ce truc ? » marmonna-t-il en découvrant les attaches de la tunique.

Mu secoua la tête avec un sourire taquin et dit :

« Laisse-moi faire. Ce n'est pas en une seule fois que tu sauras comment l'enlever.

-Il y aura donc plusieurs fois ? chuchota Deathmask avec un regard espiègle. T'en fais pas, je vais me débrouiller sans la sagesse tibétaine pour ce soir. »

Avec dextérité, il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête de Mu qui eut une moue pudique en se découvrant torse nu. Le Cancer resta un instant à le contempler, se repaissant de son image.

« Tu me gênes » murmura le jeune atlante.

Deathmask fit taire ses protestations en l'embrassant à nouveau, laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau claire de son compagnon. Mais bientôt, ses caresses se firent plus lentes, plus exigeantes, tirant un petit gémissement de plaisir au Bélier. Avec une précision médicale, l'italien s'appliqua à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau découverte du tibétain. Mu sentait un parfum étrange, savant mélange de savon, de métal et d'encore autre chose… Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il utilisait pour réparer les armures ?

Deathmask sentit soudain une main fraiche se poser sur son cou. Le jeune atlante l'attira à lui, désireux d'avoir encore une fois les lèvres du Cancer sur les siennes. Tout comme l'italien l'avait fait pour lui, il insinua ses doigts fins sous l'habit de Deathmask, frôlant le corps noueux de celui qui allait partager son lit. Le t-shirt de Deathmask rejoignit rapidement la tunique de Mu sur le sol.

Les deux hommes se contemplèrent un instant, chacun subjugué par l'autre. Si l'un semblait respirer la force et l'assurance, l'autre était son parfait opposé à cet instant précis. Pourtant, Deathmask n'aurait pu dire lequel d'entre eux menait la danse. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pourvu que Mu le regarde éternellement ainsi, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa longue chevelure lavande éparpillée autour d'eux comme une auréole protectrice.

Sentir sa propre peau être au contact de celle du jeune tibétain électrisa le Cancer, qui se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter comme un sauvage sur Mu. Le Bélier cligna des yeux, voyant l'étincelle de désir qui venait de traverser le regard de l'italien.

Deathmask reprit l'exploration du corps d'éphèbe de son compagnon. Il s'attarda sur le ventre, faisant rire le Bélier.

« Chatouilleux ? demanda le Cancer.

-Pas du tout, riposta Mu, qui frissonna lorsque Deathmask baisa sa peau nue.

-Tu mens » se contenta de répliquer l'italien avec un sourire espiègle.

Le tibétain poussa un gémissement sourd lorsqu'il sentit le Cancer abaisser son pantalon de toile ainsi que son sous-vêtement avec lenteur, découvrant peu à peu l'anatomie parfaite du reste de son corps.

« Deathmask…

-Détends-toi, fit doucement l'italien. As-tu confiance en moi ? »

L'atlante hocha la tête sans hésiter, faisant ressentir une bouffée de bonheur au Cancer. C'était vers lui que Mu avait décidé de se tourner, et non pas vers ses amis ou son maître. C'était lui qui avait le droit de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, de le respirer. C'était à lui qu'il souriait. Deathmask eut une moue attendrie : encore peu de temps auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de réaction. Mais le Bélier avait su voir au travers de l'épaisse carapace avec laquelle il s'entourait perpétuellement, cachant son mal-être aussi habillement qu'un crabe se faufile dans un trou pour ne plus en sortir.

Tel un violoncelliste, Deathmask entreprit de faire frémir le jeune atlante au moindre de ses touchers. Il sentait le corps de Mu se décrisper lentement, bien que paradoxalement la plus petite caresse le faisait réagir. Voir le chevalier lui être totalement soumis donnait une impression bizarre, un mystérieux sentiment de puissance mais aussi de dépendance extrême l'étreignant.

L'italien continua de descendre peu à peu vers les hanches de son compagnon qui eut un sursaut lorsqu'il saisit son sexe dans sa bouche. De petits gémissements de plaisir incontrôlés échappèrent à l'atlante, à la grande satisfaction de Deathmask : Mu avait toujours été très réservé et le voir baisser les barrières qu'il s'était forgées lui faisait chaud au cœur. Comme la preuve irréfutable que le Bélier n'était pas un être à part qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher.

Le Cancer revint à nouveau embrasser Mu, qui l'entraîna vers lui avec force. Apparemment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lassait de ces baisers fougueux et doux à la fois et qui les laissaient pantelants et ravis.

Deathmask, avec une certaine discrétion pour ne pas effrayer le jeune tibétain, commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Mais Mu l'arrêta avec un petit sourire mutin et dit :

« J'ai bien le droit de te faire subir ce que tu as osé me faire, non ?

-Hein ? »

En moins de deux, le Cancer se retrouva nu à son tour, éberlué.

« La télékinésie a des aspects bien pratiques, soupira Mu avec un air songeur.

-Intéressant… »

Le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il s'en voulut un peu de ressembler à ce point à une jeune fille que l'on va déflorer. Mais après tout, il n'en était pas loin.

Saisit d'une brusque inquiétude, Mu se redressa sur un coude.

« Deathmask, je…

-Non, ne dis rien. S'il te plaît, chuchota l'italien en embrassant sa nuque avec une sensualité extrême. Je t'avouerais que pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu droit aux égards auxquels tu pouvais prétendre. Tu m'as demandé de te prouver que tu avais tort, Mu. Je t'aime, je ferais attention à toi. »

L'atlante déglutit légèrement, le ventre noué. Deathmask l'attira à lui et le berça lentement, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Il y a une nette différence entre coucher avec quelqu'un et faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il. C'est la première fois que j'agis avec amour pour mon partenaire, Mu. Laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, j'arrêterai aussitôt. D'accord ? »

Le jeune tibétain vrilla alors son regard dans le sien, puis se détendit : la flamme qui illuminait les yeux de l'italien ne trompait pas, de même que ce cosmos si doux et protecteur.

« D'accord. »


	24. Chapter 24

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Il s'agit en gros de la fin du chapitre 23 et de l'épilogue._

_J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plue, au moins autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire j'espère. _

_Je voudrais maintenant remercier ma correctrice et amie **Camhyoga **pour avoir corrigé de nombreuses fois chaque chapitre sans jamais se plaindre. Merci à toi de tout mon cœur. Ensuite, j'ai une pensée affectueuse pour **Newgaia **qui suit avec attention tout ce que j'écris et me laisse toujours ses impressions. Merci donc à toi aussi. Enfin, je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont suivi Guérison Mutuelle et qui, j'espère, suivront ma prochaine fiction avec autant d'enthousiasme ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Ne plus réfléchir, se laisser porter uniquement par des sensations était une chose nouvelle, effrayante mais aussi assez excitante. Abandonner son corps et abdiquer son contrôle au profit d'un autre avait un côté perturbant.

Deathmask l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Il était bon, parfois, de laisser s'épanouir les sentiments. Mu plissa les yeux, et laissa l'italien se charger du reste.

Les lèvres chaudes du Cancer sur son corps, ses mains le frôlant sans relâche et avec une douceur exquise, exacerbaient ses sens à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible. Le souffle rauque, le cœur battant la chamade, Mu se raidit soudain en sentant Deathmask introduire avec douceur des doigts dans son intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais trop d'images l'assaillirent d'un coup. Eléas se jetant sur lui, le pénétrant avec hargne. Eléas le brisant lentement et avec un plaisir évident.

« Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta Deathmask en voyant le visage pâle de l'atlante.

Le Bélier secoua la tête et murmura, gardant obstinément les yeux fermés :

« Continue. »

La rédemption, l'oubli, passer à autre chose… Mu n'aspirait qu'à ça. Il voulait construire quelque chose qui n'était pas basée sur sa peur.

Deathmask hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir plus encore. Mais le jeune atlante balbutia :

« Je t'en prie…

-Tu es terrifié ! » protesta le Cancer.

Alors Mu lui ouvrit totalement son cosmos, espérant qu'il comprenne à quel point il le désirait lui-même, à quel point il avait soif de son amour, de son corps. Que petit à petit, il était devenu dépendant de sa présence.

Alors Deathmask l'embrassa et le pénétra en même temps avec une douceur et une retenue dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve avec quelqu'un. Mu gémit, mais à la douleur succéda le plaisir de savoir son amant contre lui, avec lui et en lui. Ce n'était pas Eléas qui s'amusait avec lui, mais Deathmask, l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'italien laissa à Mu le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, avant de commencer à bouger des hanches. Le jeune atlante agrippa fermement les épaules du Cancer et de façon presque instinctive se mit à onduler avec lui, l'accompagnant dans leur ballet sensuel. Ils ne retenaient plus leur passion, se laissant chacun submerger par ce qu'ils ressentaient. Enfin, dans un cri commun, ils se libérèrent ensemble, un frisson de plaisir pur les parcourant. La respiration haletante, leurs bouches se cherchèrent à nouveau sans relâche. Deathmask passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et humides de Mu et chuchota à son oreille :

« Je t'aime, Mu.

-Je t'aime aussi, Deathmask » répondit le Bélier sur le même ton, son souffle chaud lui caressant l'oreille.

L'italien se retira lentement et prit son amant dans ses bras.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… » balbutia-t-il.

Mu, un peu étonné, haussa un point de vie.

« Mon prénom c'est Egidio, avoua le Cancer avec une moue un peu dubitative.

-Je trouve que ça te va bien, répondit l'atlante en posant une main fine sur sa joue. Je te suis reconnaissant de la douceur que tu as employée avec moi ce soir. Merci de m'avoir montré que j'avais tort… Egidio. »

L'italien eut un sourire gêné, mais le jeune tibétain coupa vite court à ses pensées en se blottissant contre lui. C'était terriblement agréable de sentir l'être aimé à ses côtés et de savoir que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient étaient partagés. Deathmask embrassa son amant sur le front, puis se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres, affamé à l'idée de goûter à nouveau leur parfum. Mu, de plus en plus à l'aise, renversa le Cancer sur le dos, répondant avec entrain à ce baiser à la fois violent et sensuel. Ses longs cheveux parme coulèrent lentement sur le torse de l'italien qui frémit à cette caresse inattendue. Mu étouffa un rire :

« Toi aussi tu es chatouilleux ?

-C'est pas ma faute si tes cheveux ont une vie à eux ! » riposta Deathmask en passant ses doigts dans le voile fin de la chevelure de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

L'atlante cala sa tête contré l'épaule du Cancer et poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Je sens qu'il va falloir que je fasse une réserve de chocolat en poudre, répondit le Bélier. Surtout si tu te décides à rester pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

L'italien eut un sourire attendri en pensant qu'il y aurait d'autres fois. D'autres petits-déjeuners. Un futur avec celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Le lendemain, Shura se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres : l'union des cosmos de son ami et de Mu n'avait échappé à personne. Aphrodite et Aldébaran avaient tous les deux arboré le visage satisfait de ceux qui ont fait du bon travail, tandis que leurs camarades avaient soigneusement évité le moindre commentaire. Lui-même était ravi pour Deathmask. Il connaissait l'italien depuis si longtemps !

Mais étonnement, un sentiment étrange le saisit d'un seul coup. L'espagnol se redressa et sortit de son temple sans prendre le temps de s'habiller correctement, enfilant juste un pantalon : il se passait quelque chose dans la quatrième maison.

Shura dévala les escaliers et se précipita chez son ami. Il trouva Deathmask assis à même le sol, jambes croisées, adossé contre le mur vierge de son habitation.

Le Capricorne faillit en tomber par terre : les visages des morts avaient tous disparus. Les dalles grises avaient retrouvé leur aspect antérieur et l'aura de haine et de mort qui régnait dans le temple s'était évanouie. Ebahi, Shura ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put dire un mot. Il s'approcha de son ami et s'installa à ses côtés, soufflé.

« Ça t'a pris d'un coup ? balbutia-t-il enfin.

-En me réveillant, avoua le Cancer. Mu m'a offert mon salut, il était temps que je fasse de même avec eux. »

Aphrodite arriva à cet instant précis, les cheveux en bataille. Il poussa un cri de joie en voyant les murs et s'exclama :

« Death !! Tu t'es enfin décidé à refaire la déco ! Pas trop tôt ! »

Shura éclata de rire, vite imité par le suédois et l'italien. Mais Deathmask se releva d'un bond et courut accueillir le Bélier, qui venait d'arriver et attendait patiemment à l'entrée de son temple. Mu avait un petit sourire attendri.

« C'est bien, ce que tu as fait, chuchota-t-il au Cancer quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est grâce à toi. Uniquement grâce à toi, répliqua l'italien.

-Quand vous aurez fini vos papouilles, vous penserez peut-être à nous offrir le petit-déjeuner, non ? intervint Aphrodite en mettant les mains en porte-voix.

-Je vais le tuer » marmonna Deathmask.

Mu haussa un point de vie. Le Cancer poussa un soupir faussement contrit et s'exclama :

« Bon, d'accord, je vais juste le torturer un peu ! Histoire de lui apprendre à ne pas réclamer de mon cacao quand il n'en a plus chez lui.

-Je sens que la réserve de chocolat à acheter va être énorme… » constata l'atlante avec un sourire.

* * *

-- The End --

_:')_

_A bientôt j'espère ! _


End file.
